Betrothal
by Souzousei
Summary: The Demon Court has caught wind of Inuyasha's existence and relation to Lord Inutaisho, and they have a few requirements before he can keep Inuyasha's Forest. Canon. InuxKag
1. Chapter 1

**Betrothal  
><strong>

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Obviously.

**IMPORTANT TO KNOW**: I have not watched Inuyasha in years, due to it's incredible run time. I only recently realized the show had finally ended, so this story does not follow that particular plot line. In this story, it has been years since Kagome's journey first began, and she has already finished school. I just had an idea and went for it.

I do hope that this is an enjoyable read despite the inconsistency with the anime/manga.

* * *

><p>Kagome arched her back, stretching her spine to its full extent, yawning as she did so. Sunlight streamed through some cracks in the covered cut-out window, warming her legs where they lazily stretched through the beams.<p>

Around her, her friends continued to sleep in lumps under blankets. Kagome smiled softly, seeing her friends stretched out in sleep, almost giving off the image of no worries.

'_They deserve that more often._' she happened to think in passing.

It had been three years since this journey had begun. Three years of fighting demons and fighting Naraku. Three years of searching for jewel shards. Three years of bruises, hiking, and getting kidnapped.

And of course three years of Inuyasha.

Kagome glanced around, but she already knew the white haired dog-demon would be nowhere in sight. It wasn't like him to sleep late into the morning- especially in warm weather.

She quietly stood up, glancing once more at her circle of friends. Kaede had been kind enough, like always, to let them crash at her hut when the group wasn't busy traveling for a new lead on Naraku or a jewel shard.

The air outside was already warm as spring rolled into summer. The girl walked out, already knowing where she'd find the dog-demon. Absent mindedly, she began thinking back to her time and her friends that would be starting University if they hadn't already.

It was a vain hope that Kagome herself would be able to attend college as well.

'_Who am I kidding, what University would let me in anyways with my grades?'_ She thought, though not bitterly. She knew she wasn't dumb, it was simply the fact of the matter that she had missed to much school to, erm, 'sickness'.

She smiled softly as she thought of the many diseases she had been 'ailed' with over the years, and her grandfather's excuses for the school. She even smiled when she thought of Hojo and his constant supply of remedies for said ailments.

"Oi, what do you want woman?" A gruff voice called out. Kagome smiled at his tone, knowing he was just putting up the front like always.

"Just woke up. Thought I'd go for a walk." She chirped pleasantly, letting her hands lock behind her back as she gazed up Goshinboku's limbs. The red haori draped over his body caught her eyes immediately. Next was his snow white hair. Then his eyes like gold fire that turned to watch the woman beneath himself.

"Feh." He replied. He shifted and watched closely as Kagome began to climb a few limbs to meet him. When she was in reach, he lazily offered a hand and pulled her from her wrist up next to him on a branch.

"It's a pretty morning." She said softly, gazing at the sun that peeked through the tree's leaves.

"Looks like every other morning to me." Inuyasha stated with typical male bluntness.

Kagome shook her head. "Nope. Not like other mornings. The sun only shines like this when something important is going to happen that day." The woman pointed up at the sky. A bird chirped from a higher branch and Inuyasha's typical scowl softened a pinch.

"Whatever you say." He replied bringing his eyes back down as Kagome lowered her hand. "But I'm just gonna laugh at you when it's another dull day."

"Jerk." Kagome replied, shoving Inuyasha gently from where she was perched. The man smirked, challenging the girl with his eyes.

"Wanna do that again wench?" He stated calmly, an eyebrow raised. The girl grinned and reached her arms out once more to push the male harder. He dodged it easily, grabbing her wrists and wrenching her from her perch so that she fell against his side on his branch.

"Damned demon blood." She muttered through the fabric of his haori. Her cheeks were a healthy pink from their current position, but it was nothing new.

She lifted her face, not surprised to see how close she was to Inuyasha's. What had her thoughts been earlier about his eyes?

Oh right.

Gold _fire._

An accurate description considering the flames that struck throughout her every time she found herself gazing into his eyes.

Yet still he disengaged and simply allowed the girl to sit with him on his own branch, one strong arm wrapped around her to keep her up in the tree safely.

'_Heck, it's probably the whole reason he does this. Just to make sure I don't break my neck by falling out of the tree.'_ She thought as she gazed down at his fire rat clothed arm that encompassed her waist. He always did feel more comfortable when he was in control of everything.

Suddenly his ears swiveled, and Kagome felt the muscles tense around her.

"What is it?" She asked softly, knowing Inuyasha's senses far outweighed her own.

He sniffed the air once, his ears twitching to sounds Kagome knew she couldn't hear yet. His arm tightened fractionally around herself.

"You didn't bring your bow and arrows did you?" He asked quietly.

Kagome shook her head.

"Then stay up in the tree and outta the way. It's Sesshomaru." He murmured, before unwinding himself from the girl. He jumped down from the tree, one hand placed threateningly on Tetsusaiga.

Kagome sat and fretted as she watched Inuyasha strut a few steps away from the tree. It had been months since the last time she had seen Sesshomaru, and she couldn't help but wonder what would bring him in this direction again.

'_Please tell me he's not coming just to fight.'_ Kagome silently prayed to herself.

It was a few minutes later before the dog demon came into view. Kagome noted Rin nor even Jaken came along with their Lord.

She squinted as the man approached Inuyasha. His lips began to move and Kagome noticed Inuyasha's hand tighten and then let go of Tetsusaiga to cross over his chest.

'_Probably making a really witty comeback about now…'_ Kagome thought dryly.

The two spoke a few more stilted sentences before Sesshomaru lifted one pale hand to pull out a letter from underneath his robes. Even from far away, Kagome could note the fine parchment and the wax that sealed it shut.

'_What is that?_' Kagome thought, her brows furrowed as she tried to squint. Inuyasha fumbled with the letter, opening it up callously.

Whatever it was, it had the hanyou angry. He jerked his face forward, and Kagome could hear him throwing some colorful words to his older half-sibling.

Sesshomaru replied in simple tones, Inuyasha replying with a quick "Oh hell no!" before crushing the note in his hands. The older sibling raised a brow, but slowly began to take a few steps back- not from fear of his brother's anger, but certainly because he felt his time was being wasted to taking care of 'such trivial matters'.

He repeated one more phrase before turning his gaze straight towards Kagome. The woman froze in his stony gaze, surprised by the stare. She was stunned for a moment longer as he began to turn back towards the forest from whence he had come. Inuyasha took an angry stance, yelling more profane words at his brother's retreating form.

Kagome didn't wait till Sesshomaru completely left the clearing. She scrambled from the tree quickly, landing with a 'thump' before jogging to meet Inuyasha who had turned and was stamping his way back towards her.

"Hey what was- Hey!" Inuyasha walked straight past Kagome, his face red. His hand still held the letter in a fist.

Kagome reached out and grabbed his sleeve, yanking him back a step.

"What's going on?" She asked stubbornly, jerking his face to meet her eyes.

Inuyasha simply glared, growling in his throat before jerking his arm back from her fingers.

"It's none of yer business wench." He spoke through gritted teeth. Kagome simply raised a brow, not offended by the words but by his lack of trust.

"Does it have to do with this?" Kagome asked, reaching her hand towards the letter.

Inuyasha snatched it away, lightning fast.

"No." He said grumpily.

"You're lying." Kagome huffed, jumping to try and grab the note.

"And you're nosy. Butt out." Inuyasha said, his face growing redder again as he continued to put off the female.

She made a final leap, only for Inuyasha to raise the note above her head, his knuckles white.

Kagome pouted in defeat. Her expression brought no humour to Inuyasha though as he took a step back and stuffed the note into his haori.

"Now just let it drop. It's nothing." He mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. He began to stalk off, Kagome following closely on his heels.

"Must be a great deal of nothing for you to react this way." Kagome shot back.

Inuyasha simply 'feh'd.

* * *

><p>A few months passed without another visit from the older half brother, lulling Kagome into a false sense of security.<p>

'_Surely if it had been _really _important, he would've told me.'_ She constantly told herself when her curiosity was strongest, ignoring that little doubt that he wouldn't want to worry her with something serious.

And so they continued their journey, traveling across the land.

It had been a week since they had received rumour of a boar demon crossing the fields east of a particular village. The villagers there had described its immense powers, the likes of which could only be caused by that of a jewel shard. Sure enough, after following its trail, Kagome began to sense the jewel.

"It's not too far now." Kagome called out to her friends as they ran forward. Kirara flew up to her right, saddling Sango, Miroku, and Shippou.

"Feh, we'll take him down and get the jewel shard." Inuyasha growled out with a tone nearly akin to excitement.

Within moments, the boar, far greater in size than a normal animal, appeared within view.

"Can you get a lock on it, Kagome?" Inuyasha called out from beneath her. Kagome immediately let her hands go from his shoulders, used to shooting from Inuyasha's back. She strung an arrow and took aim and fired the arrow.

It soared through the air, making a square shot to the boar's leg. It cried out, though sounding more irritated than pained.

"Looks like it'll take more than one arrow to knock him down." Miroku shouted as the boar turned in their direction. It suddenly barreled forward, aiming right for Inuyasha and Kagome.

Inuyasha wasted no time in drawing Tetsusaiga.

"Hang on Kagome, this'll be rough impact!" Inuyasha yelled out, immediately feeling arms wrap around himself.

The boar ran into the blade, pushing the two back in a jarring jolt. Inuyasha leapt back after the demon paused, unlocking Kagome's hands from his body.

"I've got this." He said simply, smirking as the demon prepared to run towards him once more. "Head towards Sango and them."

Kagome nodded and hurried off, running as quick as she could.

The boar, in his demonic burst of speed, suddenly gave chase to the girl, its mouth opening to let out a screeching cry.

"Hey, you stupid pig!" Inuyasha called out, immediately jumping in between the girl and demon. He swung his blade down, knocking the boar upside his snout. It flung onto its back before rolling over, snorting once.

Inuyasha smirked, raising Tetsusaiga higher.

"Ready for more?" His grinned grew more pronounced, readying for a fight.

Yet once again, the demon turned and ran towards Kagome whom stood away. Inuyasha furrowed his brow, leaping once more after the demon who had gained speed in his momentary confusion.

'_What the hell? Why won't he go after me at all?'_ Inuyasha thought angrily.

Kagome on the other hand had just noticed the demon once more as she continued jogging towards Sango and Mirkou. Quickly she halted, notching an arrow and sending it flying. It grazed the wild demon's back, blood flying as it continued to fly towards her.

She gulped as it neared her, its mouth opening wide. Images of her bones snapping suddenly floated in her vision, but Kagome could do nothing to stop it.

Suddenly red filled her vision as Inuyasha jumped in front of her. Something wet flung against her face, and her fingers numbly reached up to touch the blood that had spread over her skin.

She cried out when it registered that one of the boar's tusks had penetrated straight through Inuyasha's torso. With a grunt, Inuyasha held Tetsusaiga high before thrusting it straight through the boar's head. With a swift kick, the demon was a lump on the ground, blood pooling across the grass.

"Get the jewel shard, Kagome." Inuyasha grunted. Kagome immediately kicked back in, flying forward to pick up the small, pink shard in the midst of the gruesome display.

She looked over her shoulder to wave the jewel with a smile, but was shocked to notice Inuyasha leaning heavily against Tetsusaiga, blood still pouring from his wound.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried out, immediately running over to him. She caught his shoulders as he began to topple, leaning his weight against her own frame.

"Eh, I'll be fine wench." He managed to mumble. "Just hit a sweet spot." He winced as he shifted slightly, eyelids lowering.

"Inuyasha, don't you dare go to sleep!" Kagome gasped as she felt his blood seep through her own clothing. '_This isn't good! Stay awake Inuyasha!'_

Kirara began to touch down next to her, Miroku immediately jumping down to help hoist up the half demon.

"What happened?" Sango exclaimed. "We were just circling around to pick you up, and next thing we know Inuyasha's down."

"He saved me at his own expense of course." Kagome grumbled, though still wracked with worry. Sure, it wasn't the first time he'd done something like this, or the most terminal of wounds he had received, but still.

They hoisted him up onto Kirara, his body wedged between Kagome's and Miroku's. They flew low but quickly over the valley, till they found a reasonable spot for camping for the night.

"We simply can't reach a village anytime soon." Sango admitted regretfully as they landed.

Immediately everyone set to work gathering water and wood for fire, leaving Kagome to tend to Inuyasha.

He'd already passed out, but Kagome could see that his color was already returning, and the bleeding had stopped. She opened his robe further, working to wipe the blood from his skin when a soft rumpling noise reached her ears. She opened his robe even wider to notice the letter from Sesshomaru stuffed carefully into the folds.

Curiosity overwhelmed her. She held it between her fingers, biting her bottom lip in nervous anticipation.

She shook her head, trying to rid the feeling. Quickly she shrugged off his shirts, placing them into a folded pile next to him, laying the letter gently on top.

She winced as she inspected what would've been a deathly wound for herself. As it was, Inuyasha's demon blood was already working to heal itself, the edges less harsh than they had been previously. Kagome quickly took a damp rag to his skin, cleaning it and bandaging the man. Her eyes traveled up his torso to his face, watching him as he slept.

He was always more like a boy when he slept, and Kagome couldn't resist watching him as he did so. It was rare that he slept (rarer still was when he slept of his own free will- usually it was wound induced sleep like now), and Kagome always felt a little more at peace when he woke up refreshed and ready to go.

Kagome patted down the last of the bandages, checking once to make sure everything was in order. Her eyes now traveled towards the letter, not forgotten.

Her eyes slid once more to Inuyasha, checking to any signs of his immediate awakening. Seeing none, she hesitantly reached forward and picked up the letter in her hands. Through the parchment she could see a few lines of writing, but could make none of it out.

'_He would tell me if it were _that _important.'_ Kagome reasoned as she weighed the letter in her palms. '_Then again… He is a stubborn fool. And Sesshomaru brought it for crying out loud!'_

Resigned, Kagome slid her finger under the seal.

"Sorry Inuyasha." She whispered, before reading.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha was awake. His fingers began to move as his limbs stretched out. He groaned at the tightness around his stomach, reaching up a hand to feel the bandaging there.<p>

'_Damn.'_ He muttered in his mind. His eyes fluttered open to see his friends grouped around a fire, all sleeping except one.

"You're awake." Kagome said gently, coming over with a small steaming bowl. "That's good, I was wondering if I was going to have to eat your helping or not."

Inuyasha smirked, and took the bowl from her fingers after taking a moment to sit up.

"Thanks." He said in passing before digging in. Man, was he _hungry._ How long had he been out?

Kagome sat in silence, watching him as he ate. Inuyasha found it a bit disconcerting, and said just as much.

"What, d'I got something on my face?" He asked pointedly.

"No, nothing." Kagome said gently. She folded her hands in her lap and continued to stare, though not meeting his eyes. Something rolled in Inuyasha's stomach that had nothing to do with the food or the wound.

"What's up with you?" He asked, setting the bowl aside. Kagome raised her brows.

"I could ask you the same thing." She answered dryly.

"What're you talking 'bout wench?" Inuyasha grumbled out as he worked on putting his robes back on. She helped without his asking, taking the moment to choose her words carefully.

When all else failed, she simply pulled the letter from behind her back, holding it between her first two fingers.

"You should've told me." Kagome said with an unnatural calm. Inuyasha felt his jaw go slack as he saw her lay the letter down in his lap.

"Wha-Kagome that-" Inuyasha stuttered angrily. "This was none of your business." He spat out.

"Oh really? '_You are expected to carry out royal duty or pay the expense of giving up your lands and the villages within it.'_" Kagome quoted verbatim. "Your 'lands' include the bone eaters well. I'm pretty sure that is my business." She crossed her arms stubbornly. "Not to mention Kaede's village, and Goshinboku."

"You think I haven't thought about that wench?" Inuyasha was suddenly aware of the rest of the group's sleeping forms. He stood up as quickly as he could, grabbing the girl's wrist as he went.

"What gives you the right to go looking through my stuff woman?" He growled out as they walked away from the fire, still dragging Kagome behind him.

"You wouldn't tell me. And it involves us all." Kagome reiterated.

Inuyasha whirled around, glaring daggers at the woman. She stared back unflinchingly, her free arms now crossed across her chest.

"Give it to me." She said at last, holding her palm out.

Inuyasha smacked it into her hand, before turning and walking away. Undeterred, Kagome followed behind reading aloud.

"_Inuyasha; Son of Inutaisho,_

_ It has recently come to light of your life and relation to the demon lord Inutaisho, and to the demon courts itself. You are expected to carry out royal duty or pay the expense of giving up your lands and the villages within it. The lands will be under court control, and subject to court law._

_ If in the case you choose to keep control of the lands, then the following requirements are to be met. You will first send word of your decision to Lord Sesshomaru, then take a mate of your choosing within six months upon receiving this notice. Your mate and you should be ready to birth a child within two years of mating. This process ensures the carrying on of a leader for your lands._

_ Inutaisho was a great leader. We hope to see you carry on his name, despite your 'situation' in life._

_, Lords of the Demon's Court"_

Silence hung in the air as Kagome refolded the letter. She noted that the creases were well worn where it had been opened up multiple times. Inuyasha could claim it wasn't important, but he'd worried as well. The evidence was there in her hands.

Kagome raised her face to Inuyasha's paused form. He stood in a patch of moonlight, his face held high to gaze at the sky.

"What're you going to do?" Kagome nearly spoke softly, but his ears still flattened at the question. "If you don't agree to their terms, they'll take away everything that we not only care about but need. We _need_ the bone eaters well."

Inuyasha's face dropped as he glanced over his shoulder. The angle cut a shadow over his face, one eye piercing in the moonlight, the other hid in black. It was with a rather pained expression that Inuyasha finally admitted, "I don't know."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: No one has any idea how long this has been saved on my computer. I tried to finish writing all the chapters before I ever published this one so there wouldn't be waiting-to-update-periods, but I'm only working on the fifth chapter currently, and there will be many many more than five chapters. (Oops ^^;)<br>I do promise to only post a new chapter that is already written when I have finished writing a future chapter though.

But, I did realize this was a good way to ask questions I have for this story. Currently I'm writing a chapter that includes Kouga, and I wanted to know how readers view him, and which episodes are best to watch the jealousy and competition between Kouga and Inuyasha. I want to make sure I pen personalities correctly.

Also, I don't remember there being mention of a Demon Court, but you don't just go around being a Lord's son without some notice, right? Right?

Reviews will be what makes this happen, and will give me energy in the wee hours of the morning before I go to bed to write. Please, please, please critique and review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Betrothal**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I wish.

* * *

><p>"I don't know how to help him, Mama." Kagome sighed, tracing the rim of her cup. Only three months were left till Inuyasha was forced a mate chosen by the demon's courts and the entire group was getting antsy.<p>

"He won't like being forced into a courtship. If the courts grant him a demon mate, she'll be repulsed by his half-blood. A human girl would be terrified of him." Kagome placed the cup down, rubbing her hands against her temple.

Kagome's mother gently patted the girl on her shoulder, drawing her closer.

"I know it seems despicable to force him into something like this, but those are the times. Arranged marriages were very common." She soothed.

"But not very fair." Kagome retorted.

"As frustrating as this is for your friends, think how much worse it is for Inuyasha." Her hand fingered her daughter's hair.

"I have!" Kagome cried out. Her voice grew more exasperated. "We've tried to work through different options, but I'm simply so helpless to do anything." He placed her face in her hands.

It was quiet for a moment when her mother spoke very softly.

"There is something you could do." She nearly whispered.

Kagome raised her head, looking hopeful for any words of wisdom.

Her mother took a deep breath before placing her hands on either side of Kagome's face. Her fingers shook slightly.

"You _could _offer yourself. To be his mate."

It took everything Kagome had not to nearly shout in surprise at her mother's blunt words, but her jaw dropped all the same though her mother quickly continued.

"You've already graduated. You're 18, an adult by our standards. Families start so much younger than that in the feudal era. On top of that, you aren't repulsed by him. In fact, I happen to know that you are quite taken by hi-"

Kagome quickly placed her hands over her ears, her face flushed vibrantly.

"You can't possibly be serious!" She cried out.

Her mother pulled her hands down into her own, clasping them tightly.

"I don't speak lightly Kagome. But it is a logical choice."

Kagome's eyes rose to her mother's, which were warm yet sorrowful. Almost like she was sorry she had uttered the idea.

Even Kagome couldn't argue that it wasn't the simplest solution.

"You're telling me to do this?" Her voice cracked.

"This is your choice, not mine. I will support either decision." Her mother moved to sit on the short table in front of her daughter, keeping eye contact.

"But Inuyasha is already a part of this family." She brushed her daughter's hair behind her ear. "I would welcome him to it officially with open arms."

Kagome nodded solemnly.

"He won't like it." She admitted softly. Her arms pulled up to her chest, her eyes averted. "He'll probably just say no."

"But it won't go without your lack of trying." Her mother leaned forward, kissing her daughter, the conversation closing.

As she stood up and began to leave the room to let her daughter dwell on her thoughts, she teased by exclaiming, "And think of the cute grandbabies I would have!"

"MOM!"

* * *

><p>A restless week went by, nights filled with fitful sleep for Kagome. Constantly she woke, running the course of action that her own mother had presented to her mind.<p>

Kagome rubbed her temples as she awoke once more in the night. It was agonizing to have the same brooding thoughts haunt her the second she woke up as when she had fallen asleep.

'_Damn the demon courts.'_ She thought once, rolling over once into her pillow, and then simply shifting once more onto her back.

With a rough sigh and a glance towards the stars above her, Kagome rose from her sleeping bag to take a walk.

'_Too restless…'_ She thought to herself.

She stepped away from her circle of friends into the pitch of night, using the moonlight to guide her way through the limbs.

Again, her mind ran away with thoughts of being mated to Inuyasha, because kami above, she couldn't just _not _dwell on it.

"It's not like it'd be the worst thing in the world." Kagome muttered, snapping a passing twig between her fingers. "Far from it."

Her lips turned down at the corners.

"Of course, the only thing holding me back is just how he'd react…" She bit her lip here.

"Probably won't hear of it." She continued to ramble to herself, occasionally speaking a thought. The trees thinned out to a small circular outcropping, the rocks jutting out of the ground. She wound her way to a flat stone that laid directly in the moonlight.

"Then again, what's the harm in at least mentioning it?" Her fingers brushed against one of the stones as she began crawling towards the flat rock.

"Oi, mentioning what?"

His voice alone was enough to startle Kagome into spinning and landing with a nice 'thump' on her rear. Inuyasha jumped from his perch in a tree, offering one hand. She glared at him for a moment for the scare, but took his hand none the less.

"Isn't it late to be walking out in the woods alone?" He asked sarcastically.

"Sorry." Kagome replied shortly, returning back to her climbing. She made it to the flat rock and basked in the moonlight for a moment while Inuyasha simply watched from a distance.

"I've just got a bit on my mind. Couldn't sleep." What? It was the truth.

Inuyasha leapt up onto the rock.

"You were going to mention something to me?" He asked again.

"Who said it was for you?" Kagome replied hotly, her cheeks warming. Even in only moonlight, she was sure Inuyasha noticed the reaction.

As it was, he only gave a hard stare, crossing his arms over his chest as an eyebrow raised.

"Okay, so fine, it was for you." Kagome admitted. She glanced up at the stars, trying to gather her thoughts. When she didn't reply soon, Inuyasha gave a rough sigh.

"Everything's falling to shit lately with all of us worrying about this stupid thing." Inuyasha grumbled.

Kagome chuckled blackly. Inuyasha smirked at her response, loosening his arms slightly.

"S'pose it has." Kagome replied mirthlessly. Her eyes slid over to glance at the profile of her companion. His hair was startlingly white in the light and Kagome felt her heart thump despite the heavy atmosphere.

'_This is no time to be enamored, Kagome!_' She scolded herself, shaking her head slightly.

"Wish this stupid stuff would just end." Inuyasha stated, crouching to sit. Kagome followed suit.

"No offense, but why are they forcing this anyways?" Kagome asked, truly curious.

"You read the letter. They finally figured out that the second son of the _great, reveled, _and all around _respected_ Lord Inutaisho was alive." Inuyasha snorted.

"And that matters because..?" Kagome pressed.

"I guess I'm something of royalty, the bastard son." Inuyasha spoke plainly, his eyes far away. "Probably think I'm something like Sesshomaru who as much as I hate, is great at what he does in the courts."

"And they're able to make you follow their rules? Just like that?" She watched as his face furrowed as he acknowledged his own lack of control of the situation.

"Didn't we agree we had no other choice?" His eyes suddenly turned and peered into hers. "We need Kaede and the village. We need Goshinboku, and we desperately need control of the well." Kagome tried to not flutter at how 'desperately' they needed what connected her to Inuyasha.

"It's out of our hands." He summarized, falling back from her, staring up at the sky again.

It was silent for a moment, and Kagome found herself fiddling with her fingers. Her stomach knotted uncomfortably.

'_It's now or later.'_ Her breath left in a whoosh.

"Maybe not completely." Her voice was quiet.

"What, you've got an idea?" Inuyasha asked, not seeming to notice the hesitation in her voice.

"Something like that." Kagome muttered before taking a deep breath. "You've still got the freedom to choose your partner."

Inuyasha gave her a weird look. "Are you suggesting I actually try to choose someone?" He shook his head, his face holding disbelief. "It's not like I have women lining up for me Kagome."

Kagome gave a rough sigh knowing that this next conversation was _not_ going to be pleasant.

"You've got one." She replied simply.

Inuyasha appeared taken aback. "What do you mean?" He asked in confusion.

Kagome turned her face towards him, her voice muted.

"I'm offering myself Inuyasha." She never wavered from his eyes, making sure he understood the seriousness from which she spoke.

It took a moment before Inuyasha could speak, and even then it was a startled "E-excuse me?"

"You heard me." Kagome said, finally breaking contact to stare forward.

"You don't know what you're sayi-" Inuyasha started to state but Kagome cut him off.

"Don't think I haven't thought this over for a while now Inuyasha. I know very well what I'm getting into."

She could feel his glare boring into her side. His hand suddenly reached out to her arm, yanking her face back into his.

"Really? 'Cause I don't think you do, wench. This is serious." He growled out. She noticed beneath the somewhat angry and confused eyes, his cheeks had pinked at her abrupt comment.

"I do know Inuyasha. I also know that this makes the most sense." She nudged his hand off her arm but kept her face directed towards him.

"How in the world does this make any sense?" He claimed, his voice growing louder.

Kagome stood up, taking a moment to ready her argument. Finally she just sputtered it out.

"You had little time to make this decision, probably on purpose. The demon courts will pair you up with someone who will either interrupt our entire mission for Naraku, grant them greater control over you, or someone whom you'll simply hate."

Inuyasha jumped up, his hands formed into fists at his side.

"That don't mean you hafta give up yourself to try and save my hide wench. I've dealt with being hated before, and I can keep right on doing it!"

Kagome whirled on him, saddened by his own lack of care for himself. She would have to push on.

"Look, I'm not thrilled with the idea either, but this isn't just about you and your happiness in life." She ran a hand through her hair in slight frustration; wishing words would just come easily for once. "We have an entire village, an entire mission, and an entire future to protect. That's my job too, ya know."

Inuyasha just stared hard at Kagome.

"I can't do that to you Kagome."

"I don't rightly see why not."

Inuyasha took a big step forward, suddenly much closer to Kagome than normal personal space allowed. Kagome's eyes widened in surprise, even as she jutted her chin forward, tipping her face to keep up eye contact.

"This isn't just a title you're offering yourself up for Kagome. Mating is _permanent. _There is no breaking it. We'd be bonded for life. And a long life at that, a demon bond would make sure of that." Suddenly his face turned a light shade of pink. "You do realize what happens in mating, right?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I've been briefed many times, thank you very much, by Kaede and Sango. But my virtue is of much less importance to me than everything else that's on the stake."

Inuyasha shook his head. "You don't know what you're giving up by offering this."

Kagome shook her head. "It doesn't matter."

Inuyasha fumed silently before crossing his arms. "You know how I've grown up. It's not going to be any easier being my mate than it was for me. People will hate you."

"I've already been with you for years now. My reputation is what it is, but I don't care what that may be." She stuck her chin up, ready for any blow.

"People will hate our children." Except for maybe that one.

"Wha-?" Kagome choked on her words.

"You forgot the requirements already?" He smirked. "Within two years of our mating, we have to be ready for a child. And I promise, that child will have demon blood in it. And it will be hated."

A vision of a younger Inuyasha, perhaps with a tuft of black hair swam into Kagome's vision. The child ran through the streets, being shunned by all around, and the image broke Kagome's heart.

She shook her head.

"I'd love that child, no matter what you say right now." She spoke firmly. Inuyasha turned his head, his mouth set into a firm line.

"Your family then." He stated. "Your home. You would give that all up just to save us here?"

"My family," Kagome felt herself getting worked up now, ready to blow, "already claims you as family."

This was definitely news to Inuyasha, but Kagome kept going. "Souta looks up to you as an older brother, and Mama thinks of you as another child. Grandpa accepts you as much as he can." She smiled softly, and even Inuyasha wasn't too far gone to not give a smirk.

"And as for my home…" Kagome paused and glanced over the rolling hills in the distance, the forest that surrounded them now. "This era has become my home. I could never return to my time permanently. This is where I feel I belong."

Kagome gulped once.

"And so with that said, I'd just like for you to know that my offer stands for you to accept or deny. I understand if you just have no desire to put up with me for life like that." Kagome gave a soft smile as she walked around Inuyasha to begin crawling down the rock face.

A hand around her wrist jerked her back to her original spot. Kagome was surprised at the arms that were wrapped around her, but found within seconds that she was returning the embrace.

"Stupid girl, this has nothing to do with my desire for you." Inuyasha spoke plainly in her ear. "I don't like this idea. I don't want to bind you to me for eternity like this. But you're right. We don't have time, and not a lot of choices."

Kagome was quiet for a moment. "Are you accepting me then?" Her voice was hardly above a whisper.

Inuyasha let her go, turning around so she couldn't see his face.

"For now, wench. For now."

He bent down, granting his back for Kagome.

"C'mon. It's late, and it's been a long night."

* * *

><p>"So, what is the plan?" Miroku asked from his perch on the ground, his arms crossed in their typical fashion.<p>

"Well…" Kagome said, pausing in her work to stuff her sleeping bag into the yellow bag. "It took us a little over a week to get this far, and it will take just as much time to get back to the village." '_Which will only leave a month till the deadline…'_ She tacked on in her thoughts.

"What business do we have to finish at the village?" Sango asked out of general curiosity.

"I believe, Sango, that Inuyasha might need the time to… prepare himself." Miroku gently spoke to the warrior.

Kagome continued listening as she returned to packing her pack.

"Ah, so have decisions been made then?" She asked hesitantly. Kagome felt her own cheeks flush, but it was Inuyasha that answered for her.

"Somewhat." He answered gruffly. His hands suddenly appeared in front of Kagome's vision and gave a push that shoved the sleeping bag into the bulging pack.

"Thank you." She whispered quietly.

Neither Inuyasha nor Kagome missed the pointed look that was traded between Miroku and Sango.

With the group now ready, they began the long trek back to Kaede's village. An awkward silence fell on them that eventually settled into at least a companionable one as Sango and Kagome began their usual chatter while Shippou and Kirara ran around their ankles.

"Ah, at least a sense of normality can be reached, eh Inuyasha?" Miroku stated cheerily after peering once over his shoulders at the girls following behind.

"Hmph. I guess."

Miroku watched the hanyou out of his peripherals.

"You seem on edge." He stated softly.

"Wouldn't you be?" Inuyasha replied rhetorically.

"Of course not. A woman to bear my children! What a dream come true!" Replied Miroku gaily, his arms creating a swooning gesture.

After a quick punch atop his head, Miroku calmed down enough to retort that Inuyasha simply seemed more on edge than usual.

"It couldn't possibly have anything to do with you wandering around the wee hours of the night with our dear Lady Kagome now could it?" Miroku said with a knowing smirk.

Inuyasha halted at his question, narrowing his eyes.

"Watch your mouth monk. We were jus' talking."

"Again, you were talking in the wee hours of the night." Miroku pointed out. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, glancing once over his shoulder. Miroku noticed the glance and smirked. Inuyasha, finally noticing his expression gave a rough sigh.

"She offered herself." Inuyasha admitted almost miserably.

"And you accepted?" Miroku pressed onward, not surprised by his confession.

"Tentatively." He replied. They walked in silence as Shippou and Kirara bounded around their ankles for a moment before running off once more towards the females.

"What's holding you back?" Miroku asked, shifting his staff from one hand to the other.

"She doesn't deserve this life." Inuyasha said simply.

"But she likes it here." Miroku offered. "You're best friends, no?"

Inuyasha had to think on that before replying. Was Kagome his best friend? She watched out and protected him, she healed him, she listened to him when he had something to say, and was more patient with him than any other. More than all of these things combined, she genuinely cared about him.

And did he not have those same feelings for her?

"Yeah. I guess we are."

Miroku smiled. "Then why couldn't it work out?"

Inuyasha had plenty of answers but Miroku held up his hand.

"You would be happier with her than anyone else we could pick out." He jogged a few steps in front of him, speaking over his shoulder now.

"And she would be happy too."

* * *

><p>They had been back in the village for a week now. With growing apprehension, Inuyasha had begun to leave the group well before they awoke, only to return to eat at night. Occasionally, he would escort Kagome away during these hours between dinner and sleep.<p>

"Why d'ya reckon Inuyasha keeps taking Kagome away?" Shippou asked Sango and Miroku one night. While the situation had been explained to him, he didn't seem to understand the severity of it.

"They just need some time alone is all." Sango gently replied.

"But why?" Shippou asked innocently. "Is it part of mating?"

"Not exactly." Sango said, her eyes shooting towards Miroku who watched with a grin. "Inuyasha and Kagome just need some time alone to talk."

"Amongst other things." The monk added suggestively. Sango whacked him along the back of his head giving an indignant 'doubtful!'.

Sango was right of course, that the two simply went away to talk in privacy, but not quite so correct in thinking nothing physical happened.

As the date loomed closer for the intended mating day, Inuyasha and Kagome had gone through an awkward conversation that included them agreeing they would need to get used to touching each other. No, not like _that,_ but to at least get used to a certain degree of affection.

Kagome's head was settled on Inuyasha's stomach as they lay out in a field, staring up at the sky. One of his hands was unconsciously messing with her hair as they spoke.

"So, what happened to your dad?" Inuyasha asked, glancing down his nose at the girl once before resettling his eyes on the stars above.

"Oh, he died." Kagome stated matter of factly.

"Oh." Inuyasha fell into silence.

"It's okay." Kagome said, sensing his internal distress. "I was really little when it happened. Mama had only just discovered she was pregnant with Souta when Dad passed in a car accident."

Kagome seemed to think for a moment. "I have very few memories of him. But I think I remember his laughter. Grandpa says he had a loud laugh."

A small smile ghosted over her lips.

"My grandmother passed along the same time. Grandpa got lonely and asked us to move in with him after dad's death. And that's where I've been ever since."

"Hm." Was the response she received, but Kagome accepted it. Talking wasn't one of Inuyasha's strong suits, but he'd been doing a lot of it lately.

"What's your favorite childhood memory?" Kagome asked without thinking.

"I don't really have those." Inuyasha replied grudgingly.

"Surely there's _something._" Kagome urged. "Something that makes you smile whenever you think about it."

Inuyasha debated it over in his mind before snorting on a thought.

"I was young. Maybe four or five. My mother and I had drifted into a village when traveling to stock up on some supplies." Kagome laid still as Inuyasha spoke.

"I can still remember the smells. Cinnamon. Some bouquets of flowers. I think it was springtime. My mom was looking at some herbs when a man came up to her. She had placed her hand on my head in an act of protection. Just in case."

Kagome felt like 'just in case' had happened more often than not.

"But he offered her a bouquet and said she was the most beautiful lady he had ever seen. My mother blushed, taking the flowers without thinking. 'Cept I didn't like anyone giving attention to my mom like that and shoved myself in front of her, crossing my arms. Told him no one talked to my mama like that unless they got through me."-Kagome laughed here- "He watched me for a moment before bending down to my level, glancing up at my mom. She just said 'It's true'. He didn't comment on my obvious demon blood. He just said 'I respect any son that'll stand up for his mom like that.' and pulled his satchel over and pulled out a baked sweet and offered it to me."

Inuyasha fell silent.

"And what did you do?" Kagome said, the smile able to be heard in her voice.

"I did what any kid woulda done. Ate that sweet and tolerated his presence for the rest of the day. He made my mom happy." Inuyasha admitted. "But it wasn't meant to be. Mom told him we weren't staying, and was true to her word. We left the next day."

"See?" Kagome stated. "There can be some good things."

Inuyasha didn't react till a few minutes later.

"C'mon. It's getting late."

* * *

><p>Kagome ran her fingers through her hair for the 58th time that day.<p>

"Child, if ye keep doing that, ye will go bald." Kaede said, pulling her hand back down.

"Sorry." Kagome muttered.

"No need to apologize. I imagine ye has a case o' nerves." The old woman replied gently.

Kagome nodded, trying to not to think about the fact that a week from now she would be mated for _eternity_ to Inuyasha.

Her hand itched to run through her hair again, but resisted and kept cutting the plants in front of her for Kaede.

After a few minutes of chopping and a near miss with the knife and her finger, Kaede simply pushed Kagome's hands away.

"Perhaps you should go for a walk, child." Kaede said kindly. "It would do you more good than these mindless tasks."

Kagome didn't argue, instead wiping her hands quickly before darting out of the doorway. Without a second thought, she headed towards the well. She was mildly surprised to see Inuyasha sitting at its base, he having taken to traveling somewhere throughout the hours of the day, only to arrive back at night for dinner and his and Kagome's nightly talks.

"Hey." He walked the few steps towards her, already stretching out a hand to take Kagome's gently. This had become a fairly normal aspect that neither questioned anymore.

"What're you doing around so early?" Kagome asked, not bothering with formalities.

Inuyasha shrugged, tugging Kagome towards their usual path.

"Things to say and do, and to get ready for."

Kagome couldn't think of anything to reply to that with, and instead gave a simple squeeze to the hand in her own. As nervous as she was, she knew it was, in all reality, worse for Inuyasha to be trapped in this corner. Kagome had at least chose to do this herself.

Silence lapsed over them as they walked through the grasses and trees towards Goshinboku. They almost always seemed to ghost in this direction before turning off to head to a new area to talk to. Today was different as Inuyasha plopped amongst the roots, dragging Kagome to his side.

"Now will you tell me what's up?" Kagome persisted, leaning into him slightly.

Inuyasha raised a brow, his lips lifting into a smirk just ever so slightly.

"Curious wench?"

Kagome pouted and turned back to face forward, but didn't push further.

She did let out a rather loud 'EEP!' when an arm snaked around her waist and pulled her into the lap of the hanyou next to her.

"This okay woman?" Inuyasha asked gruffly, settling around her.

Kagome, blushing, nodded her head dumbly. As the minutes passed and the tension lessened, she found herself settling into his arms, leaning against him without thought.

The sun was starting to lower now, casting orange, yellow, and red shades to the Earth below it. Kagome sighed and lowered her eyes, inhaling deeply.

"What're you thinking about?" Inuyasha suddenly spoke, drawing her from the silence. She wasn't too far gone to notice the way his voice rumbled in his chest and into her own back.

"Mm." Kagome mumbled. "Nothing from the obvious. You?"

"Th'same I guess." Inuyasha started to shift, his hands coming around in front of Kagome. "I guess all I really need to talk about is 'the obvious'."

Kagome sat a bit more straight, cocking her head slightly to listen to the half demon behind her.

"So…Y-You're still sure about your offer?" Inuyasha stuttered out, ducking his head slightly. Kagome reached forward and patted his hand gently.

"Of course." She said, voice unwavering.

"You understand everything about what place this puts us in? _You _in?" He asked, voice harsher still.

"I'm not taking it back, Inuyasha." Kagome spoke quietly.

"I mean it Kagome. I'm not taking this lightly. It's dangerous to be mating a demon for a human." Inuyasha's knuckles were turning white where he clenched them into his own palms. Kagome absentmindedly ran her fingers over them, soothing the tension.

"What's so dangerous about it?" She asked blandly, making it clear the answer would not affect her decision.

"The physicality of it 'course! A human might not even be able t'be strong enough to handle the mating itself. And by 'mating' I mean.. well, you know." Inuyasha trailed off suggestively.

"Sex." Kagome offered.

"Well, to put it bluntly, yes."

"I'm not afraid of having sex with you." The words fell out of Kagome's mouth before she'd thought about the way they sounded. No matter, they were already said.

She could feel him shake his head against her shoulder, sighing.

"You're not afraid 'cause yer stupid." Inuyasha sighed, defeated.

"In that case," Inuyasha lifted his head, shifting his arms once more, cupping his hands around Kagome's. "I want to ask you something."

He squeezed her hands slightly before pressing them apart, sliding one of his own in between her own.

"You're giving up a lot to try and make things easier fer me. Even I'm not so blind that I can't see that."

He opened up his palm and Kagome felt something fall into her hands. He moved his hands away and Kagome peered down, taking a second to peer at the object in her hands before gasping.

A shiny golden band laid in her hands, the sunset reflecting off of it in a way that appeared like fire. She picked it up with her fingers for closer inspection, gasping again when she was the shiny stones embedded in the gold- a tiny row of rubies.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome started.

"So I thought maybe we should do this the human way. Officially." Inuyasha rushed out. "I mean, between the two of us, there's more human blood anyways, so it makes sense to do this with a human ceremony o-or m-marrying, ya know, and even if you don't want to, we don't have to, but I just thought I would give you the choice since it's a big deal to girls and stuff and-"

Inuyasha was too busy babbling to notice the girl shifting in his lap or the fact that she had even slipped the ring on. He wasn't too far gone though to notice when Kagome shut him up with a kiss.

It was tentative, and her hands were shaking where they were placed on his shoulders, but it was their first since the incident in the castle.

Inuyasha's eyes were frozen open, shocked at the sudden closeness. Kagome pulled back only a second later, blushing as red as his kimono.

"I just, um- just,… thank you." Kagome bumbled out. "For the ring. And for asking. I mean, of course I'll… I'll marry you, I'm just shocked and stuff. I wasn't expecting it." Kagome admitted truthfully.

"Feh." Inuyasha said, attempting to pull off the bravado, despite his own pink cheeks. "It wasn't nuthin' wench. Don't worry over it." he reached back a hand and scratched his head, sighing.

"Can I ask where you got it?" Kagome asked quietly, twisting the ring around to watch it sparkle in the light.

"In your time." Inuyasha replied just as quietly. "Your mom helped me out. Not to pay for it, but helping me choose. I paid for it myself by working around the shrine." His chest puffed up proudly as he spoke. "Those dumb guys at the store kept prodding me to buy one with a really big stone that poked out. But I knew that wouldn't work well, 'cause you use your hands too much with the bow and arrow. It would get in the way. Your mom agreed that this was a good choice." Inuyasha's hands idly twisted the ring around Kagome's finger, his voice smaller as if he were making sure it was a good choice.

"It's perfect." Kagome smiled, beaming up at him. She was surprised by his closeness, his nose almost touching hers. Instead of backing away though, she leaned closer, giving one more peck to his mouth.

"Thank you. Seriously." She said, turning back before she could see his reaction.

A hand scooted up her arm, before heading over her shoulders and towards her face.

"If that's how we're saying 'thank you' now…" Inuyasha raised her face, Kagome's eyes wide while he smirked once- his cheeks still giving away his discomfort at their shade of pink. "Well then, 'thank you'." He muttered once.

He leaned down, closing his mouth onto hers, moving his hands to hold her twisted body against him. Kagome reacted a moment later, her own body shifting to grant better access. Her hands slid up to his neck, knotting in his hair.

With her body language screaming many positive things at him, Inuyasha gently nipped at her bottom lip, eliciting a foreign chill down Kagome's skin. Her fingers tightened and pulled him closer, without a thought.

His hands moved from her face to her shoulders before sliding to her waist where they traced the curve to her hips. His fingers pulled her closer before truly settling around her waist comfortably.

Her nose bumped his gently, prodding forward, pulling closer. He parted his lips, tasting her mouth gently, almost groaning when she allowed him to prod further. He made an effort to take his time, sweeping her mouth over, leaving no crevice untouched.

Kagome tasted as sweet as she smelled, and let Inuyasha tell you, she smelled pretty damn good.

Kagome didn't know what to do or how to handle anything that was going on. All she could hear was her accelerated heartbeat and past that, her senses could only pick up on Inuyasha. His taste, scent, and touch was all around her, and she wasn't exactly in the place to complain.

Inuyasha broke off first, mindful of the need to breathe. His forehead pressed against her, their noses still bumping as they both gulped down air.

With the passing moments came the awkwardness. They both lifted their eyes to glance at the other, taking in the disheveled appearances and the pink faces.

"Well…" Inuyasha sat back awkwardly, his eyes still boring down at Kagome, his hands still tight against her hips. "I guess we have t'get used t'that too."

Kagome gave a breathless laugh before leaning against his chest, peering at her ring once more.

"I guess so."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I know this chapter was long (it's sitting at 12 pages in the word document), but I wanted to get the pre-mating stuff out of the way without spinning too many chapters over it. Most of this story will be what their whole life is actually about, not just their joining. Also, chapters will probably not be updated this fast in the future. Just didn't want to raise anyone's hopes up (although I'll try to refrain from the annoying people who just never update again, or once every few months) too far.<p>

Please let me know what you think! Special thanks to those who reviewed the first chapter, and gave me some great advice!


	3. Chapter 3

**Betrothal**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Warning: There is a lemon in this chapter. I only write them when there is a reason for it, not pointless smut. This story will have two lemons in its entirety once the story is completed- both of which I felt portrayed a feeling I was trying to get across.

* * *

><p>It was the day.<p>

Sango and Kaede stood around her- Sango placing a small arrangement of flowers in her hair, Kaede working to tie the white kimono in the suitable fashion.

"How are ye child?" Kaede said, placing a wrinkled hand on her cheek.

"A bit nervous." Kagome answered.

This was actually an understatement. Kagome, for the past two nights, had been tossing and turning, twitching, and jumping, and basically being a panicky mess of nerves.

"Ye will be fine. Ye both can handle this." She gave a soft smile. "Ye've overcame many obstacles."

"Kaede's right, Kagome." Sango said, placing her hands on her friend's shoulders. "You guys have been together a long time, in a sense."

"Thanks guys." Kagome said quietly, feeling her hair with a numb hand.

Kaede stood up, her joints creaking with age. "I'll be heading out now child. Let's see if this old woman can still marry ye children."

Kagome nodded dumbly, barely watching her leave.

Sango ran her hand through Kagome's hair for comfort. "You _will_ be okay."

Kagome nodded, feeling like that was all she would ever be able to do again.

"I think it's time we went Kagome." Sango prodded gently. Her hands stretched forward, helping the other young woman up. With a deep breath, they both walked out of the doors into the sun, and into the ceremony.

Kagome was surprised by how many villagers had shown up. She peered at the faces, smiling gently, noting how many of them had been people she'd bandaged or taken care of over the years. She also smiled when she noted how many were smiling back, undisturbed by the union of a human would-be priestess and a half demon.

She would be lying if she said she wasn't touched by their numbers and kindness.

'_Why would he be so worried about what others think? This village has known his kindness.'_ And really, Kagome thought, they were the only real village of importance for them.

Before Kagome could register where she was going, her hands were transferred to Inuyasha's. She stared at his nails, long and sharp and never raised to her in violence, and then raised her head to his.

His eyes were almost sad, boring back down at her as well. Her brow furrowed before attempting to give him his own smile of comfort. She squeezed his hands and he gripped back tightly, never letting up.

Kaede's words were lost on Kagome.

'_Probably him too.'_ Kagome thought dryly, smiling to herself. She simply stared up at those eyes of fire and no where else.

'_I can't believe I'm here getting _married._ I mean, especially to Inuyasha. Not that I mind the thought of getting married to him, just in these circumstances…_' Kagome shook her head softly, smiling again. _'Who knew that day I fell down the well, I'd wind up here. In feudal Japan. Hell, at the altar.' _

"Kagome?"

"Hm?" Kagome twitched as Kaede suddenly turned in her direction.

"Do ye take Inuyasha as yer husband and mate?" Kaede spoke slowly and quietly, as if making sure Kagome understood the severity of her answer.

With a deep breath, Kagome nodded. "I-I do."

Kaede nodded and turned to Inuyasha.

"And ye Inuyasha take Kagome to be yer wife an' mate?" She spoke in the same tone to him. Kagome felt his hands tighten fractionally.

"I do." He managed to stammer.

Silence fell for a beat before Kaede uttered the last words of the ceremony.

"Then let this b'done and revel in ye's new union. You are officially husband and wife."

And with that it was over. At least Kagome and Inuyasha thought it was till Miroku prodded Inuyasha and said none-too-quietly 'Kiss your wife, Inuyasha!'.

'_Damn you Miroku.'_ Kagome could almost hear Inuyasha thinking. A kiss in private was one thing. But here, with everyone watching? Under these circumstances? Really, what was he thinking?

'_Damn you Miroku_.' Kagome thought for good measure. She noticed Inuyasha watching her warily. Kagome gave a sort've shrug and he rolled his eyes causing her smile to peek out for a moment. With a shake of his head, he leaned forward, tipping his head to the side.

The mouth against hers was warm, the hands surrounding hers tightening fractionally. Soft applauding could be heard from the villagers, eventually giving way to murmurs as they began dispersing.

Kagome and Inuyasha awkwardly stood where they were as a few villagers came to hug and shake hands, giving their congratulations at 'settling down'. Kagome gave a nervous laugh as one elderly man even dared to say 'It's about damned time you two got hitched. Been waiting long 'nough'.' before waddling away, waving over his shoulder.

"Feh." Inuyasha replied, mostly to himself, gracing him the same as many of the other villagers. Kagome watched as he turned his face towards the sun, noting how it was high above, approaching sunset.

"We'll have to leave soon." He said, almost grudgingly. Kagome nodded, though with no real idea about where they were going.

"Ah, but you can't be leaving without telling your closest companions goodbye!" A way too cheerful Miroku called out. The pair turned to watch as Miroku and Sango approached, Kirara and Shippou at their heels.

"Kagome, here." Sango held out Kagome's tattered backpack. "I thought you guys might be leaving soon."

Kagome smiled at her friend's thoughtfulness, taking the bag and leaving her arms stretched out for a hug.

"Thanks Sango." The black hair girls embraced tightly. "For everything." She whispered in her ear, tightening her arms.

Miroku turned to Inuyasha quickly.

"Best of luck, I suppose. When do you think you'll be back?" He asked. Shippou crawled up to his shoulder, cocking his head.

"Yeah, you have to bring Kagome back soon!"

Inuyasha sighed. "As soon as possible. It'll be depending on… what happens." Miroku nodded.

The girls split apart and went to their respective partner.

"I guess this is goodbye until we see you again." Sango said, glancing at Inuyasha. With a smile, she opened her arms up to the hanyou, gathering him in a hug as well.

"Take care of her." She whispered before taking a step back. Inuyasha's mouth pressed into a line before nodding once.

Miroku followed suit, taking Kagome in his arms and embracing his longtime friend.

"For the last time.." he said with great humor in her ear. One hand quickly fell down her waist to her bum, patting it gently.

"HEY!" Kagome squealed.

It was no surprise Miroku was smacked, just surprising that Inuyasha had beaten Sango to the punch.

"Keep yer hands off of her lecher." He said dryly, pulling Kagome a step closer to himself.

Miroku laughed unabashed from his landing on the ground.

"Kagome.."

Kagome turned her red face of embarrassment to the young kit at her feet.

"You will be back soon, right?" He said, a bit muffled.

Kagome gave a gentle smile, leaning down, ruffling his hair.

"Yes. Very soon. Just listen to Sango and Miroku while we're gone. Or at least Sango." She added for good measure, winking at him once. "I'll bring you lots of goodies when I visit my time next if you behave."

The kit smiled, embracing his mother figure tightly. Kirara appeared from behind Sango's legs, rubbing between Kagome and Inuyasha's ankles, mewing gently.

With the good byes said, Inuyasha cleared his throat.

"I guess this is it then." He said softly.

"Guess so." Kagome replied, shyly taking a step closer to him. "Where are we going anyways?"

He didn't answer, instead offering a hand.

"Just get up on my back. It's a surprise."

Kagome raised a brow, but obeyed silently. With one last wave to their companions, Inuyasha headed off for the woods, taking an unfamiliar path through the trees. Kagome laid her head down expecting to be riding for a while.

To her surprise, Inuyasha slowed down within five minutes of their departure. Kagome raised her head, a brow rising at their surroundings. They were definitely still in Inuyasha's forest; though not an area she was familiar with.

"Where _are _we going?" She asked again, incredulous.

She could hear Inuyasha scoff below her.

"There's some things I've never told ya, wench." He said with a proud smirk. Kagome gave a small smile as his rougher personality shone through. "Where we're goin' is my family's mating grounds. It wasn't far and stuff."

"Mating grounds huh?" Kagome pondered on this. She could feel Inuyasha's hands clench slightly where they were braced under her legs.

"But we've traveled all over these woods and lands. How've we not run into it before now?" Kagome asked, genuinely curious.

"There's an undetectable barrier surrounding the perimeter. Only those with the blood of my ancestors can pass through it." Inuyasha's hands clenched again. "And their mates."

Kagome gave an uneasy nod and began aimlessly messing with Inuyasha's hair as he continued walking forward.

"When will we pass the barrier?" She asked just to keep talking.

"We already have." He bluntly replied.

"What? I didn't feel its presence pass us or anything.." Kagome said, turning her head over her shoulder.

"What did ya think I meant by undetectable barrier?" Inuyasha teased from beneath her. Kagome stuck her tongue out at him, only to realize he wouldn't be able to see that from his angle, so flicked his ear.

"Watch the ears, wench." He said threateningly.

Kagome laughed lightly before lapsing back into silence. Her eyes continued to wander around her, trailing over the man's ears and hair, before glittering captured her attention.

Her eyes gazed at the ring on her finger as she twisted it around with her thumb.

"You're my husband." She said suddenly, sounding utterly surprised.

"You just now realize that woman?" Inuyasha scoffed.

"No just…" Kagome shook her head slightly. "Damn. We're married. Weird to think about."

"You're telling me." Inuyasha sighed, before standing a little higher. "Oi, we're here."

With gentleness in his hands, Inuyasha slid Kagome off his back, taking her pack in his hands before she could pick it back up.

"Where is 'here' exactly?" Kagome asked, her heart accelerating now that they had stopped.

Inuyasha began leading the way through another thick growth of trees. He stopped halfway, turning and offering a hand.

Kagome felt her stomach sink at the look in his eyes, burning intensely down at her. She gulped once, suddenly noticing how dry her mouth felt, before taking his hand.

"I'm not turning back." She said suddenly. Inuyasha raised a brow but his expression didn't change.

He tugged on her hand once, pulling her into the clearing. Kagome squinted at the sudden sunlight before giving a small gasp at her surroundings.

Around them was a large clearing, flowers dotting the perimeter through the tall grass. Cutting through was a small stream and pond, reflecting the light of the setting sun. Rocks jutted into the pond from one side, almost acting as steps into the dark waters.

"Wow." Kagome breathed softly.

Inuyasha came up beside her, his arms crossed.

"You like it?" He asked almost hesitantly.

"It's beautiful." Kagome admitted, turning towards him, giving him a warm smile. She squinted past his head, distracted. Inuyasha turned in the direction her eyes were pointing.

"Oh that. That's the manor of the land I guess. Though 'manor' might be too grand'a word." Inuyasha turned his eyes back to Kagome who was still inspecting the building.

"D'ya wanna go in?" He asked offhandedly.

Kagome bit her lip, glancing back at the water's edge.

"Can we stay out here just a bit longer actually?"

"Works fer me." Inuyasha replied.

Kagome walked on, Inuyasha trailing behind a few steps, watching her reactions as she encountered various new aspects to her surroundings.

"Your ancestors definitely picked a pretty spot." She said as she paused at the river's edge. She turned towards him, granting a soft smile. Inuyasha couldn't help but notice the setting sun's light in her hair made it seem especially shiny.

"I guess." He said.

Kagome looked around for a moment before sitting down, kicking her shoes off as she did. Promptly, she stuck them up to her ankles in the water giving a small sigh as she did so.

"So, now what?" She asked bluntly, casting her gaze back towards Inuyasha. He raised a brow in response.

"I don't know." He responded honestly. He sighed roughly, pulling his knees up and leaning his head on his arms. "I really just don't know."

Kagome, needless to say, was surprised at the near helplessness in his voice.

"Hey…" Her hand rose to his arm gently. "We'll make it through, Inuyasha."

A feeble 'feh' could be heard through the hair masking his face.

Kagome sighed in response. "Look, I know neither of us exactly planned our futures to be like this, and that this might be the most difficult thing we've ever had to do, but it's not the _worst_ thing is it?"

"Forcing yourself and your closest companion into a marriage neither asked for isn't an easy burden to bear." He huffed back.

"Then leave it to those whose burden it is to bear. It's not your fault." Kagome slid her hand to his shoulder, squeezing it slightly.

Inuyasha looked up and Kagome could see how tired and stressed he had made himself, the pure exhaustion visible in his eyes. Kagome gave a faint smile, and placed her hand on his cheek, empathizing. Her own emotions had been equally haywire.

"Besides," She said, withdrawing her hand back to his arm. "I knew what I was getting in to. I wasn't forced."

"No, yer just too damn self-sacrificing." Inuyasha replied, but with a slight smile.

"Tell me something I don't know." Kagome responded, adding a soft laugh.

Their laughter faded, but the soft smiles remained. Their eyes were locked on each other now, even as Inuyasha reached a hand forward, brushing a stray hair back behind her ear.

"I'm not exactly kidding." He murmured. "You gave up your future, even just to be here in this time. You gave up school and yer family. You sacrificed yourself on more than one occasion when I failed to be there fer you…"

'_So he's not completely blind to the pain it caused us when he ran after Kikyou.."_ Kagome side trailed in her thoughts.

"And even now, you give up your choice of marriage and yer body for me. To save a village and my own esteem." His hand stretched towards her face now, his nails just barely touching her skin. She leaned into it unthinkingly, till his palm was flat and warm against her cheek.

Leaning forward, he brought his face nose to nose with hers.

"Kagome,.." He took a breath and looked down into her eyes. "I swear I will make this…arrangement as painless as possible. Fer you. I will look out fer you as my wife, my mate, and most importantly as my friend. And I will take care of you."

Kagome could only gaze back at him with her lips ajar. "Inuyasha.." She breathed softly.

But he was already moving forward, his mouth moving to press against hers in a gentle way. He pulled back within a moment, but there was a tangible difference in the atmosphere after the kiss. Kagome felt herself reaching for his arms, keeping him close.

"We don't have to do this right now..." Inuyasha whispered. So Kagome wasn't the only one to notice the difference.

"Putting it off won't make it easier." Kagome replied simply. Inuyasha nodded and took a deep breath before raising his eyes to glance at Kagome's once more.

And then he came forward again, and this time the pressure was a constant force, one that pressed Kagome backwards until her back was lying flush with the grass. She placed her hands on his shoulders, pulling him with her movements, forcing him to adjust till he was placed above her.

"Yer still sure?" He pulled back only an inch, his nose still faintly touching her own. One hand was lying underneath her head, cradling her from the push into the ground. "'Cause there's no turnin' back..." He murmured quietly.

Kagome shook her head, moving one hand to the back of his neck, pulling him back down to herself.

Their lips moved quicker then, with more purpose. Kissing Inuyasha, Kagome had to admit, was beginning to feel like something completely natural. He moved his hands down her sides, wriggling one till it was pressed between her back and the ground.

Her own hands moved to his shoulder and his back, running back and forth down his sides. His mouth gently nipped at her lips, gaining entrance from there to lash his tongue against her own. She pulled her arms around his waist, pulling him closer, feeling his muscles against her stomach. Kagome wasn't sure, but she thought she heard a sound catch in his throat.

Inuyasha's own hand began exploring, the other still around her waist. His free hand ran from her knee, up her thigh, squeezing her hip once. His lips continued to move against hers as he traced the edge of her ear with a nail then tracing a line to her collarbone.

With a daring sweep, his hand moved downwards, a thumb brushing hesitantly over the tip of her chest.

Immediately, Inuyasha jerked his hand back down when Kagome froze at the new sensation.

"Sorry." he muttered, before moving his mouth to her neck, kissing softly, trying to make up for his move.

He was halted when Kagome shook her head quickly, reaching for his hand. Without a word, she took his hand and placed it on her chest, just over her heart, before glancing back up at him.

"It's just all so new." She replied as explanation for her freezing, and then quickly tugged him back towards her.

He began slowly, shyly. Simply feeling the way her chest rose as her breath hitched invigorated him to move further, his fingers now pressing in, molding to her. Kagome could feel her face flushing as his lips sneaked up her neck once more, pecking her lightly on the mouth. He pulled his head back, raising his eyes to meet hers.

His fingers began tracing her collar bone again, goose bumps erecting on Kagome's skin as he did so. Slowly, one finger traced the folds of her robe before sneaking underneath, touching new skin. His eyes continued to bore into hers, even as his fingers began pulling the folds back further. He hesitated a moment, almost as if to ask permission. Without pausing, Kagome lifted herself slightly, allowing the sleeves to fall off her shoulders, keeping her eyes on Inuyasha's.

Long ago had she quit wearing bras in this time. They were simply more laundry to clean and carry, and no one wore them here anyways. 'What was the point?' she had asked herself.

Now she grew shy, squeezing her eyes shut, as she lay almost naked in front of the hanyou, who was no doubt staring. She breathed deeply to control her desire to just cross her arms, and then finally opened her eyes.

Inuyasha was staring, of course, but not at the new skin of her chest, but back at her eyes. They were gentle and warm, and was that a touch of gratefulness? Grateful for what? That Kagome was willing to let him get this close? Or maybe that Kagome was so willing to try and not make this the most awkward honeymoon in history.

Either way, Kagome could feel the awkward tension decreasing as his eyes stared only at hers, even as his hands sneaked forward to feel the new skin. His fingers twirled over the skin of her hips, before ghosting over her ribs. The near touches elicited chill bumps over Kagome's skin, making her shiver.

His lips came forward to capture hers once more, his hands busying themselves with the new skin available. Kagome worked with knowing hands towards Inuyasha's own haori, unknotting it quickly.

Kagome shrieked as something purely icy fell onto her too warm skin. Inuyasha wrenched back at the sound until he noticed Kagome grabbing at something shining from her skin.

"Kami, that scared me." Kagome said breathlessly, now dangling the golden locket from her fingers. "I didn't know you still _had _this thing."

Inuyasha grumbled something like 'wasn't on purpose or nuttin'..'

Kagome just shook her head and smiled, grabbing the bunched up folds of his haori, and pulling him closer once more. He settled over her, watching as she pulled her hands back to open the locket. Once she did, she laughed.

"We've got quite a past, don't we?" She said, turning it for his eyes to see (not that he didn't have the pictures memorized- 'course he wasn't going to mention that detail anytime soon.).

Inuyasha smirked, even as he shrugged his haori off his shoulders.

"Damn straight. Now sit up wench." He replied, shifting back enough for Kagome to sit up with a raised brow. With a show of unnatural chivalry, Inuyasha laid the clothing on the ground behind Kagome.

"That grass is going to get uncomfortable sooner or later." He said by way of explanation, averting his eyes.

Kagome, still feeling awkward, settled back down, glancing once more at the locket.

"Thank you." She murmured, granting him a smile.

"No problem, wench." he replied quietly, posing himself back over her. Gently he leaned down and nipped at her neck. Kagome leaned her head, granting him more access, rolling with the movement. Her hands now trailed over his own bare torso freely, occasionally tangling them in his hair.

His lips moved back to hers, a battle of tongues ensuing. Kagome raised both her hands to his face, keeping him as tightly grasped as possible, before lowering them to the back of his neck.

A soft 'snap' made Inuyasha freeze in his movements. His eyes were wide, his ears swiveling towards the sound.

"You're free." Kagome whispered, solidifying what Inuyasha had believed he had heard. He glanced down in time to see Kagome retracting her hands, the sacred beads lying in her fingers.

"Why?" Inuyasha gasped in shock, his hand rising to his neck to feel the emptiness there.

"We're married. Husband and wife; working on the process of being mates." Kagome said dryly. "I shouldn't be able to have that kind of hold over you. We're equals."

Her voice was quiet as she tied the beads' ends back together, setting it next to the locket on the ground.

"If you would like something to replace it though.." She gave a soft smile and plucked the locket back up and clasped it around his neck as he still watched, baffled.

"Then you can continue to keep this one on you." She giggled as Inuyasha wrinkled his face at the shiny heart around his neck.

"Wench." He replied darkly, but when his eyes glanced back up, they were wide with surprise and even more grateful than before. Kagome realized the effect removing the necklace had been, and smiled wide at him.

His kisses were no longer an act or just a motion. Kagome could feel his thankfulness in his arms, the relief as he kissed her.

They could be okay together.

His mouth traveled down her throat, not stopping at her collarbone, but continuing to her chest where he peppered her lightly with small nips before daringly taking her in his mouth.

Neither expected the reaction of Kagome's spine arching into the touch, or the small moan that came from her throat. Inuyasha smirked into her chest, pressing his face close, inhaling her skin.

"Kagome.." He groaned softly. Her only response was to latch her hands onto his ears, rubbing and scratching their base. Inuyasha, for once in his life, couldn't find it in his heart to reprimand her for the usually non-tolerable action.

Suddenly he pushed himself up on his knees, pulling Kagome's arms up. She followed the movement, settling onto his lap, her legs wrapped around him, intimately close. He attacked her neck, careful of the fangs, wrapping his arms completely around her waist, pulling her closer than she could recall ever being with the man. His hands traced her muscles, feeling the curves of her shoulder blades, and he sighed into her, placing his forehead into the crook of her neck.

Kagome was a bit taken aback by this change from lustful urges to tender touches. She felt her hands rising to stroke his hair as it gleamed in the moonlight. Gently, she pulled it to one side before bending her head to place a kiss on his shoulder. He squeezed her tight before pulling his own head back and kissing her softly, once more, before suddenly settling her back onto her back, cradling his hips solidly in her own.

Kagome wasn't ignorant of the male anatomy, but when she felt _that_ against her, she gave a small gasp that was quickly stifled by Inuyasha's lips. She ran her fingers down his back, writhing against his body.

Her fingers fell against the edge of his pants. Kagome quickly retracted, but thought '_oh hell_' and quickly placed them at his hips again, one finger hooked around the edge. Just as Inuyasha had done, Kagome paused, waiting.

Inuyasha simply nodded, running his hands down her back, pressing his face into her chest.

Kagome had seen Inuyasha naked before- multiple times. Between accidentally running into each other at hot springs, healing his multiple wounds, and just the actions of living in close proximity for years, it was bound to happen.

But it had never been from this angle, and Kagome felt herself grow faint at the prospect that this was _really _happening.

She only felt fainter when Inuyasha lifted his head and a disturbing sight met her eyes. His eyes were red, the stripes appearing faintly on his cheeks. Kagome gasped, only to have Inuyasha pin her hands down where they were at her sides.

"It's okay. I shoulda warned you this might happen." Inuyasha quickly rushed out, his normal voice in complete control.

"What's happening?" Kagome asked, not in fear, but in confusion. She raised her hand, tracing the stripes that were growing more prominent on his cheeks.

"Mating is a demon custom. My demon blood is working to control as it does when I'm in true danger." Inuyasha shook his head. "Kaede is the one who warned me. We didn't know what would happen."

Kagome nodded, and felt her heart slow, though only slightly. (After all, a naked Inuyasha was still straddling her, and that was enough to make anyone's heart beat fast.) Inuyasha nuzzled against her cheek, moving to the hollow beneath her ear. Kagome could feel his fangs lengthening against her skin, and shivered, though not at all from fear.

His hands moved to her last garment, her underwear. He didn't pause this time, as Kagome was already squirming to allow them off.

Inuyasha placed one hand on Kagome's knee, gently prying it from its pair. Kagome feebly allowed Inuyasha to slide between her legs, giving a tiny gasp as he grasped her bum to pull her close.

With a new ferocity Kagome hadn't yet felt, Inuyasha ran his hands, mindful of the claws, over Kagome's body, acquainting himself with her muscles and blemishes. Kagome followed suit, marking his neck with kisses as she worked her fingers over his shoulders and back. Inuyasha smirked and rolled his hands over her chest, 'causing more moans to escape from Kagome's throat.

And then, with one soft glance, and a soft kiss, he pulled her much closer, placing his lips at her ear.

"Are you ready?" He asked, keeping her firmly grasped in his hands.

"Yes." Kagome breathed, and with that, Inuyasha adjusted her hips around his own.

Kagome did not know how to describe the unusual amount of stretching and the amount of pressure that was penetrating her. She gasped as Inuyasha lowered himself, his hands gripping her tightly to himself. He kept applying the pressure, pushing forward, till her barrier forced him to stop.

Here he laid his own sweaty forehead against hers, breathing deeply.

"This will hurt." He reminded her gently, grasping the side of her face. Kagome gulped, but nodded. Inuyasha tilted her face, pressing their lips solidly together. She relaxed for a brief moment before feeling the hips lift then grind right into her own.

Inuyasha quickly ran his hands over her face, down her sides, trying to ease any discomfort he could as he muffled her gasp with his own kiss.

"I'm sorry." He whispered once against her mouth, even as she shook her head 'no.'

Kagome placed her hands on his face, holding him directly in front of her eyes.

That's how they sat till Kagome felt the pain give way to something only a little less uncomfortable. She pressed Inuyasha till he moved once more, the friction causing her more pain still, but working to concentrate on other factors of their movement together.

Such as the way his hair fell over his shoulders, cascading around them, making it seem like the only two in the world were truly only Kagome and Inuyasha. Or there was the way he pressed his hands and mouth against her, always mindful of his nails or fangs. Or maybe it was even the way his muscles moved under the skin of his arms, legs, and stomach.

Yes, there was plenty of pleasure in what Kagome did concentrate on, and she even began to move her hips with him, meeting him when he pressed further in.

Their movements began to flow together as Kagome melted into his furiously working hands. Inuyasha picked up the pace, taking care to hold back for the frail body beneath his own as Kagome cradled their current relationship between her thighs.

Kagome gasped audibly as Inuyasha ground his hips solidly into her own, her entire spine arching into the movement. Her nails dug into his skin as he retracted and repeated the movement. Her legs wrapped around his waist, her hips rising to meet his every thrust.

Inuyasha grunted, pressing one kiss to her forehead, before burrowing his face into her neck.

Kagome could feel the pressure building up, the moans pouring from her throat without thought. When she finally thought she couldn't handle anymore, Inuyasha ground into her hard, pushing her over the edge into release. At that same moment, Inuyasha turned his face and she felt a flash of pain at the juncture of her neck, like an explosion of heat against her skin.

The pain in her neck ebbed as Inuyasha casually licked her new mark clean, before pulling back to grab his own fresh air.

They lay there, breathing deeply, feeling the chill as the night crept onwards.

Inuyasha tilted his head to gaze at Kagome, only to see her snoozing, curled up against his side. He smirked with male pride, before lightly wrapping his haori around her body. Without her waking, he picked her up effortlessly before carrying her inside the house.

* * *

><p>Kagome hadn't opened her eyes, but she knew she was awake. Warmth spread across her left arm and face, and a certain soreness could be felt down south. She furrowed her brow at the unpleasantness before forcing her eyes open. A beam of sunlight fell through a window to where she lay. Gold and red glittered on her hand as her ring sparkled in the light.<p>

Suddenly her face flushed as she stretched her legs out, feeling her bare skin against Inuyasha's haori wrapped around her frame.

She picked up her head and glanced around. Inuyasha was nowhere in sight. She sat up, wrapping the haori tighter around before standing and leaving the room.

She was surprised by the space in the cabin-like home, the large wood walls and… Kagome's eyes widened. _'Was that a staircase?'_

Truly, this house was much more grand than anything else Kagome had seen unless it had belonged to a lord.

'_Oh right…it did.'_ Kagome thought, brushing her fingers against the smooth wood as she trailed out the screen leading outside.

Inuyasha stood a few feet away, dressed in his pants and white kimono shirt. He turned his head when she approached him, stretching out his hand. Kagome held hers out and he plopped a bright green apple in her hands.

Kagome didn't realize how hungry she was until she saw the food. When was the last time she had even eaten due to the high stress levels?

"I was getting' hungry, thought you might be too." Inuyasha said by way of explanation. Kagome saw in his other hand his own half eaten apple.

"Thank you." Kagome replied fervently.

They ate for a few moments in quiet till Inuyasha was finished.

"So, are ya feelin' alright and stuff?" He said, eyeing her up and down as if visibly checking for injury.

Kagome granted him a smile. "Sore, but it's no more than what was to be expected." She took another bite and swallowed, than gave an impish sort of grin. "I can officially say that your bite might be worse than your bark though." She rubbed the sore spot on her neck gently.

Inuyasha picked up her hand, examining it.

"I am sorry about that." He stated quietly.

"No matter. It will fade in time." replied Kagome. The last thing she wanted was for Inuyasha to feel bad about causing her pain.

"The pain, yeah. The mark, not s'much." Inuyasha's thumb pressed against the mark, his fingers resting along her neck. The feeling created chill bumps on Kagome's skin.

"It's yer mate's mark. A physical symbol that we are bound fer life. It will only disappear when one of us dies." Inuyasha's eyes seemed to glaze over as if he were speaking of a conversation long before. "A mate's mark is a sign for the union, the shared powers between two beings. That means my demon blood will have lengthened yer life. Made you stronger, probably healthier."

"Then what could I have given you?" Kagome asked with earnest interest. "I've received so much, surely there's something that I can give back."

Inuyasha brought his eyes to her. Kagome could still see his guilt and sadness lingering there and wished she knew what to say that would make him feel better about the situation.

He leaned forward, and Kagome felt his mouth touch her forehead softly, the hand around her neck sliding to cradle her head.

"You've given enough." He murmured softly.

* * *

><p>AN;; Viola! This is one of the biggest chapters as far as plot until we get further into the story. But alas, they are finally together now. Sorry if it appears rushed, but I did want this story more about their life together and not a lead up to mating.

Review and share!


	4. Chapter 4

**Betrothal**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

><p>Kagome had been surprised by how normal their lives became once her and Inuyasha returned to their friends and their journey. Aside from a few stilted conversations, it was like nothing had changed since her and Inuyasha's mating.<p>

And she couldn't quite figure out if it bothered her or not.

Deciding it was better than particular alternatives, she put up with it.

It was one warm spring night that, as they set out to make camp, Kagome decided to pull out her journal, an old leather one which had seen better days. By the firelight, she pulled out a pen and then promptly went to work writing her thoughts.

"Oi, wench, I thought you were done with all that book stuff?" His shadow blocked the light, so Kagome raised her head to squint at the hanyou towering over her.

"It's not school stuff, it's a journal. To write your own thoughts and experiences in and stuff." Kagome said with a patient smile.

Inuyasha gave a mental sigh of relief; never having liked that 'school' Kagome went to. The girls wore too short of skirts (not that he really complained about Kagome wearing it, so long as the monk stayed in line), that Hobo boy was always around (was that even his name?), and the teachers and work and 'grades' Kagome was always going on about just made her more stressed and moody.

On the other hand, a journal for Kagome's thoughts and experiences sounded a bit unnerving as well. Plopping next to her, Inuyasha peered over her shoulder, glancing at the page, even more unnerved when he saw his name more than once down the page.

"You write about me?" He asked surprised.

"Of course." Kagome said, shielding the page from view. "I've been keeping this journal since just a little before Sesshomaru gave you the letter. And we've certainly had quite a trip since then."

Inuyasha fidgeted at the subtle reminder that Kagome wasn't going to forget their arrangement anytime soon.

"I don't write just about you though. There are other things I write about." She continued, gazing up at the fire.

"Do you write about all of us?" Shippou asked excitedly, jumping onto Kagome's shoulder, attempting to sneak a peek at her words.

Kagome smiled gently, reaching up a hand to fluff the kit's hair.

"Yes Shippou, all of you."

"I would be very interested to know what Lady Kagome writes about me." The monk said with a waggling eyebrow as he sat to her left.

"Piss off." Inuyasha growled lowly but Miroku either didn't hear or paid no mind. Kagome would put her money on the latter.

"Why do you keep a journal, Kagome?" Sango asked, Kirara following her as the woman sat next to the monk.

"Well, a long time ago, Mama wanted me to write about the feudal era and stuff so she could read what I do on this side of the well. But I never had time to keep up with it and eventually lost the journal." Kagome slid the book shut. "I found it back in my time, stuffed into a torn sleeping bag and brought it back with me. With all that has been going on, it helped me to clear my thoughts to be able to write them out and think logically about them."

Sango gave an understanding nod. "I knew my father to keep scrolls of scrap parchment he would write himself notes on." Kagome nodded in turn, a small smile lifting her lips.

"But it simply brings me back to the questions about what Lady Kagome writes about us all." Miroku said with a grin once more.

"Yeah Kagome! I wanna know too!" Shippou squeaked happily as he ran from Kagome's shoulder to her lap.

Kagome shuffled around, noticing that everyone in the group was staring at her, waiting in anticipation.

"O-okay." She said, nervous. She shuffled through some pages, still keeping them shadowed from wandering eyes.

"Shippou, I write a lot about your accomplishments and achievements with your tricks. How you're such a brave little fox demon who's going to grow up strong one day." Kagome smiled down at the kit in her lap who beamed back up at her.

"Miroku…" Kagome turned a few pages back. "I wonder how you must often feel with your future and hardships Naraku has placed you under." Miroku stretched his hand, the knuckles taught in the firelight. "And then marvel at how well you carry yourself, and how easily you laugh." Miroku's lips lifted briefly.

"Of course, if you don't grow up and realize something obvious for yourself, and settle down soon, I'll pummel you."

While Kagome's very pointed statement left everyone silent and with no doubt of what she meant, no one dared eye the woman they all knew the monk would prefer to 'settle down' with.

"As for Sango…" Kagome chirped onwards, undisturbed. "You're one of the bravest and strongest people I've met. Just know that it _is_ okay to smile and lighten up, and well, have fun. You're also lucky to have one of the most loyal companions I have ever seen."

Sango smiled down at Kirara whom was pawing at a dried piece of beef.

Kagome then closed the journal with a small snap.

"Those were kind words Kagome." Sango said with a grateful smile.

"It's nothing. And that's just a small summary of what I really think. There's so much to all of my friends here." Kagome beamed at her friends.

"But Kagome- You didn't say anything about Inuyasha." Shippou spoke quietly from her lap, peering at the dog demon next to him.

Kagome glanced over at him as well, seeing his eyes peering at her, one eyebrow raised.

"Feh, not like it matters." He said, turning back to the group. He gathered himself up, brushing off the dirt before walking off to find a tree to settle in.

"You don't think he was offended by you not saying anything about him do you?" Sango whispered, leaning in close for only Miroku, Kagome, and Shippou to hear.

Kagome shrugged. "He knows he's in there. I just thought it would embarrass him to have everyone else hear it as well."

"You write embarrassing things about him?" Miroku said with a smirk and a wink. Sango promptly pushed him over, scooting over into his place.

"Maybe you should just let him read it in private then. To explain." Sango offered.

Kagome gave a nod, grabbing the journal as she stood up.

"I'll be back in a few." Kagome said, leaning over to grab her arrows and bow before trotting into the trees.

"Inuyasha?" She called out softly, listening intently.

"Whadya want, wench?" She heard a mumbled voice call out. Squinting, Kagome glanced for the pale hair in what moonlight was peering through the trees.

"Can I talk to you?" She asked.

"You're doing that now, aren't ya?" He replied, sounding tired.

"Well, I'd prefer to be doing it face to face." Kagome replied, petulant.

She heard a sigh and then a 'thump!' to her right. Whirling, she caught the sight of silver and red.

"Better!" She chirped.

Inuyasha sighed, leaning against a tree, crossing his arms.

"What is it, Kagome?"

She offered her bundle forward. Inuyasha took it in his hands, inspecting the cover of the journal with a raised brow.

"I didn't want you to feel left out; I have written about you, but it just might be embarrassing in the other's company." She pushed his hands closer to his chest, feeling his fingers tighten on the book. "Anyways, I just wanted to say you could read it for yourself if you want. I don't have any secrets in there. Not from you, anyways."

She started to turn around to head back to camp, but a hand on her elbow kept her from taking a step. She turned again, seeing Inuyasha reaching forward.

"You don't have to go." He said simply.

They stared at each other for a moment, before Kagome gave a smile and nodded. Truth was, she was exhausted, but she couldn't deny the man before her anything.

Inuyasha found a patch of moonlight and sat at the base of a tree. Kagome sat next to him, closing her eyes to rest as she heard the sounds of pages being shuffled through, and the creak of leather.

Kagome cracked her eyes open as Inuyasha grew quiet, the only unnatural sound in the night being the pages turning slowly. She amused herself by watching his expression as he read her thoughts across the pages.

Occasionally his fingers rose and traced a spot on the page, gently, so as to not knick the paper with his nails. Kagome furrowed her brow as she watched this action happen more than once while he read.

"What are you doing?" She asked when his hand began rising to repeat the action.

Inuyasha glanced up at her before looking down at his hand. Sheepishly he flexed his hand and lowered it.

"You write my name a lot." He whispered.

"Obviously." Kagome stated. "You're kind of a big thing in my life, if you haven't noticed."

If Kagome's blunt words were a surprise, or embarrassing, Inuyasha didn't show it. He simply raised his hand and traced his name once more.

"I like the way you write my name." He said simply. "Your handwriting."

Kagome nearly snorted.

"My handwriting?" she asked incredulous.

Inuyasha scowled at her laughter.

"People don't have a need to write all the time in this era. You've gone to school. You have nice handwriting." He said by explanation.

Kagome still smiled as she rolled her head against the back of the tree, closing her eyes again.

"It's just one of the last things I would expect you to compliment." She stated.

Inuyasha didn't respond and the two fell in silence once more, the sound of pages turning greeting their ears.

* * *

><p>Kagome awoke, groggy with sleep and confused. Something wasn't right about how she was tucked into her sleeping bag. It took moments for her to pinpoint why, before she remembered she had fallen asleep next to Inuyasha in the forest.<p>

Rolling over, Kagome felt her hand smack something hard. She groaned and leaned her head up to see her journal sitting next to her head.

'_He must have finished reading it last night and brought me back…'_Kagome thought slowly, registering what had happened.

Groaning, she sat up, picking up the journal and turning to the last thing she wrote.

"_And suddenly everything is normal again. It's almost disconcerting how we've come back to equilibrium after all the chaos of the past few months. My stomach feels as if it's a spring, waiting for the next hurdle to arise._

But I don't mind. I chose this life for myself; I offered what I had to help Inuyasha. I know he blames himself, but it was never his fault. One day we'll have to face that we are family from here on out, but for now, I don't mind being just friends. Best friends."

But that wasn't what made her heart suddenly pick up speed, what suddenly made her cheeks flush just a bit.

Two lines past her last words, a shaky hand had added their own words to her journal.

"_Best friends.  
>Always."<em>

Well, Inuyasha had always been a man of few words. But Kagome smiled all the same.

And later, as they packed up camp and began trekking forward, when Inuyasha asked 'Why're you so damn smiley wench?' Kagome simply shook her head and smiled once more.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: A little sweet scene for all you readers. Thank you for the reviews and the critiques. They've been most helpful!<p>

I know this chapter is shorter, but I didn't feel like much more needed to be said for the feeling.

Review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Betrothal**

****Disclaimer: I dream of owning Inuyasha sometimes.

* * *

><p>"Do we really have to go back to your time?" Inuyasha asked, squirming where he sat next to the yellow pack Kagome was currently filling with her belongings.<p>

"Yes Inuyasha! I haven't seen my family since, well- ya know, before." Kagome said awkwardly, giving her left hand a little twirl with the ring.

"Exactly." Inuyasha muttered. "Before. How can yer family accept me now?" He mumbled.

Kagome whirled with her hands on her hips, staring down at the dog demon.

"They are your family too, if you would just open your eyes!" She huffed at the dog demon, staring him down till his ears drooped and he 'feh'd.

"She is right, you realize. Legally they are your-" Miroku started.

"Shove it, Miroku." Inuyasha growled out, trying to tune everyone out. They were right of course; he _was _by technicality a part of Kagome's family. He had been to her time on so many occasions, but this was different for him, no matter what Kagome said.

"It's about time you saw her family anyways." Sango relayed softly from beside him.

"Not you too." Inuyasha mumbled grumpily. Kagome went back to packing her belongings as Sango continued.

"If her family is anything like Kagome says, they would want to welcome you." Sango shrugged her shoulders once. "I don't have much family anymore. I would want to be with them if I did."

Silence fell over the group as her words settled in. Inuyasha felt his stomach roll with a smidge of guilt.

"But you do have a family Sango! We're all right here, aren't we?" Shippou asked innocently, jumping into her lap. Kirara mewed in agreement, nudging her head against Sango's thigh. With a smile, she scratched behind her ears.

"Yes. In our own strange way, we are like a family." Sango whispered only loud enough for the demon blooded beings in the room to catch.

With that confirmation, Shippou nodded and jumped onto Inuyasha's shoulder.

Kagome continued checking her bag and glancing around the room, as her friends watched from their spots on the floor.

"I think… that I'm finally ready to go." She said with a smile. Inuysha gave a rough sigh, standing and slinging her pack over his own shoulders. Shippou jumped from his to her shoulder.

"Will you all walk with us to the well?" Kagome asked cheerily.

The group nodded and filed out the door behind the girl.

"She appears happy to be heading home." Miroku noted.

"If Inuyasha hadn't been so scared to meet her family, she could have seen them a long time ago." Sango retorted.

Inuyasha made a threating gesture with his hands while Kagome and Shippou laughed at their friend's goading. They parted at the well as the couple jumped through after many promises from Kagome to bring back goodies for Shippou.

As they walked towards the house, Inuyasha grew quieter, slowing his pace. With a petulant sigh, Kagome grabbed his hand and pulled him along with her.

"Don't be so scared, Inuyasha…Mama! Souta! Grandpa!" Kagome rang out as she entered the door, slipping her shoes off in the process.

"Kagome, dear?" Her mom came into the entry way, her mouth turning into a smile. She embraced her daughter tightly giving exclamations of 'Oh how I missed you', 'your grandfather is out at the store', 'it's been too long' and things of the like.

Once she let her daughter go, her mother turned to Inuyasha, her own smile pointed at him.

"And of course I couldn't forget Inuyasha." Much to his surprise, she slid her own arms around him, embracing him like mother's do. Inuyasha returned the hug hesitantly, careful not to hurt the woman he couldn't remember even touching before that moment.

"I missed you too." She whispered, turning her head up towards his ears.

She finally took a step back, taking her daughters hands into her own, taking in the sight of the two.

"So…" She began. "When do I get cute grandbabies?"

Kagome face palmed while Inuyasha turned as crimson as his robes.

"Inuyasha!" Souta jogged up to the demon, a grin on his face. "How long are you guys staying? Do you want to come outside with me for a bit until dinner? Or we could play video games; let's just hope you don't break a controller like last time..." Souta was already leading a bewildered Inuyasha away towards the living room, talking a mile a minute.

Kagome and her mother watched from the doorway, both smiling.

"I don't know why he was so nervous about this." Kagome whispered to her mother, as Souta plunked a controller into Inuyasha's hands. "I think he thought you all wouldn't want to be his family."

Her mother chuckled. "He just didn't realize he already was family."

* * *

><p>"Ugh. I look horrible." Sango muttered, attempting to rid herself of the blood crusted into her fingernails.<p>

"I definitely think its bath time for us all." Kagome agreed, sticking out her own tongue at their disarray.

While approaching the coastal region, the group had encountered a flock of flying bird demons, not unlike the Birds of Paradise, though much quicker and smaller in stature. Sango and Kagome had stayed on the ground, using their weapons for range while Miroku and Inuyasha rode Kirara into the fray. Shippou had of course stayed with his pseudo-mother.

While the battle brought nothing forth as far as jewel shards, it had brought a rain of blood where Inuyasha and Miroku tore into the birds from above, showering those below.

"You certainly appear weathered, but never horrible." Miroku responded. Kagome didn't miss that he said this directly to Sango, and smiled to herself. Sango attempted to be distracted at something in the grass below, but Kagome saw her red cheeks and small smile.

"There's a river further that'a way." Inuyasha said from atop Kirara, jutting his thumb over his shoulder. He hopped off and strode over to Kagome. "It s'not far at all."

Kagome nodded. "That works for me."

The group made it to the river quickly and quickly dispersed to their respective positions.

"At least you don't have to worry about Miroku trying to sneak peeks at you anymore. Inuyasha would fillet him." Sango said, scrubbing her skin raw with Kagome's soap, watching the foam drift down the river's current.

"I don't think Miroku has tried to sneak peeks of many women outside of one lately." Kagome said with a knowing grin. Sango glanced up, reddening at her tone.

"What'dya mean Kagome?" Shippou asked innocently, floating on his back between the girls, riding the current.

"Oh, Sango knows what I mean." Kagome chirped, piling her hair up on her head as she spread shampoo throughout it. She dunked her head, scratching her fingers into her scalp to get rid of all the dirt. When she rose, she continued.

"We all know Miroku likes Sango." She said bluntly, with a grin.

Shippou gave a sagely nod.

"That's obvious." He said.

Kagome laughed as Sango's blush deepened.

"He shouldn't like me right now. It's not a good time. With Naraku and Kohaku and all." Sango said, twirling her fingers into her hair, averting her eyes.

Kagome laid a hand on her shoulder as Shippou paddled back up to her side.

"I think you should have a little happiness throughout this ordeal. It's been a long ride so far. Who knows how much longer it will go." Kagome said softly. "You don't want it to be too late to say something that's important to you."

"You think?" Sango asked, raising her eyes to Kagome's.

"She's right." Shippou said quietly. "I wish I could say last stuff to my parents all the time."

Kagome pulled the kit closer to her, patting his head softly.

"Maybe you guys have a point." Sango finally surmised.

Before long, they had finished bathing and walked back to camp. Kagome noted that Sango sat close to Miroku, smiling in response as he greeted her.

"What're you lookin' at?" Inuyasha asked from his spot beside Kagome. Playful sounds could be heard where Shippou and Kirara were rolling and chasing each other in the tall grass.

Kagome gave a pointed look towards Miroku and Sango. Inuyasha glanced over, nodding once.

"Playing matchmaker?" He asked dryly.

"Of course not. I'm simply trying to make two of my closest friends happy." Kagome said with a wink.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes then complained about being hungry before reaching for Kagome's backpack to dig for food.

Kagome watched him a moment, smiling, before reaching over and grabbing the cup of ramen she had already set out.

"I'll make it for you." She said gently, watching Inuyasha's hopeful face.

'_And maybe I can make you happy too.'_

* * *

><p>Kagome twirled the jewel in her hands, the chunk glittering in what was left of the sun set's light. Kagome herself was gazing at the sky in an open field, dwelling in her own thoughts about their journey throughout all of Japan.<p>

"What're you doin' out here alone?" Inuyasha sat close to Kagome, crossing his legs as his eyes caught hers. "Don't you realize that's dangerous?" He asked, not sounding too truly worried.

Kagome just smiled and shook her head.

"I was just thinking to myself." She lifted the jewel, letting the strand dangle from her fingers.

"So many years and battles for such a small chunk." She sighed, slipping the necklace back over her head.

"And the biggest is only yet to come." Inuyasha added, gripping Tetsusaiga.

"If only I hadn't broken it to begin with." Kagome sighed. She pulled her knees up to her chest, then buried her head in them.

"Yep. If you hadn't broken it, we wouldn't have had this problem." Inuyasha said simply. Kagome snorted in response.

"Oh, thanks." She said dryly.

"I wasn't finished, wench." Inuyasha retorted, scooting a little closer to Kagome.

"Naraku was already around. Something brought you here. It was only a matter of time before something crazy happened and we needed yer help all over again."

Kagome tilted her head, getting caught in Inuyasha's gaze, before managing to crack a smile.

"That might be the first time you said something like that." She pointed out.

"Feh. Everyone's glad yer here anyways. Who else would treat Shippou so good?" Inuyasha said sarcastically. Kagome laughed and Inuyasha inhaled with hidden pride at putting the smile on her face.

'_Uh oh...'_ He thought, suddenly rigid. '_That smell.'_

Kagome noticed his change in demeanor.

"What is it?" She asked, worried, lifting her head.

"Kouga." Inuyasha muttered.

Kagome didn't react at first. A beat later she gasped, her hand flying to her neck, her fingers pressing against the mate's mark.

"Kagome! My love!" The shout was heard exclaimed from behind.

Inuyasha wrenched her wrist upwards, tugging her behind himself as he stood and brandished his sword towards Kouga, his jaw set.

Kouga himself just smirked.

"What're you doing, mutt? You know you can't take me on." Kouga said, already strutting before Inuyasha, almost asking for him to strike.

"Besides, I'm only here to see my lovely future mate." He said, lowering his lids to see Kagome peeking from over Inuyasha's shoulder.

"She's not yours." Inuyasha held the sword higher, speaking defiantly. Kouga raised a brow and his smirk grew more pronounced.

"I'm sorry, but that's not your decision, mutt." Kouga ran past Inuyasha, twirling Kagome in his speed, his hands immediately encasing her hands, his arm wrapped around her waist.

Inuyasha spun around, glaring.

Kouga laughed as he held his prize in his hands. Kagome simply stood rigid in his arms.

"Kouga..." Kagome managed to whisper softly from his hold. He glanced down at her, smiling.

Kagome stood there, eyes wide, not sure what to say. A moment later, she felt the rigidity of Kouga as he breathed in so close to her, noticing what could only be her change in scent. She felt the second breathe, as if he thought his nose was tricking him, and then felt him push her hair aside to see the mark on her neck.

He let her go immediately, taking a small step back.

"You... you bastard!" He exclaimed, looking up at Inuyasha. To Kagome's surprise, he sounded more sad than angry.

Kagome immediately turned, holding her hands up, stepping between them lest a fight broke out.

"It's not Inuyasha's fault, Kouga!" She said quickly. "It was my choice!"

Inuyasha grumbled something unintelligible to which Kagome shot him a glare.

"Now's not the time for you to argue that." She hissed.

"Argue what?" Kouga growled out, fists forming. Inuyasha stepped to Kagome's side, still wielding Tetsusaiga.

"It doesn't matter, flea bait." He pulled the sword a little higher. "She's still not your concern."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome moved to in front of him this time, her hands on her hips. "I think Kouga deserves a right to know as much as anyone else."

"Know what?" Kouga grabbed Kagome's arm, spinning her to face him. Inuyasha, a moment later, reached his hand out and grabbed Kouga's wrist, wrenching his hand off of Kagome. Kouga stepped back, still appearing baffled. Inuyasha sheathed Tetsusaiga, but kept close to Kagome.

Kagome sighed, rubbing her temples.

"Let's sit for this, shall we?" She asked, voice already sounding tired, before she started the long explanation.

"It all started with a visit from Sesshomaru…"

Night had fallen by the time she finished and a cool wind had started to pick up where the sun left off. Kouga stayed silent until the very end, asking questions only for clarification's sake.

"So you volunteered. Because you needed each other, and the lands, for the rest of your quest." Kouga surmised, letting his head drop into his hands.

"It was the only thing I could do besides stand aside and watch Inuyasha be unhappy. That would be impossible for me." Kagome shook her head sadly, glancing up at Kouga as the silence stretched on.

"I am sorry, Kouga. I didn't want for you to find out this way." Never mind that she hadn't particularly thought about telling Kouga, or thought about Kouga at all since this whole ordeal began. She raised her head, looking at the stars, before sighing and standing, the two men following suit.

"It's time I go help with dinner. The rest of our friends are probably wondering where we've run off to. Kouga, you're welcome to join us." Kagome offered, granting him a sad smile.

The wolf demon shook his head.

"I should head back to my pack." He said, sullen.

Kagome nodded.

"Can I trust you two not to kill each other?" She eyed them both before giving her condolences to Kouga once more, whispering a soft apology, before she turned and started walking away, occasionally checking over her shoulder to see the wolf and dog demon standing there.

It was silent as they both watched her disappear.

"It doesn't make it right, but I didn't want this life for her either." Inuyasha said, turning to Kouga.

The wolf demon raised his brown eyes, staring hard at Inuyasha, his fists forming. He tensed to the point that Inuyasha felt his own fists forming, but then he suddenly relaxed, sighing as he did so.

"What's done is done." He shook his head. "I never had a hope of winning her over anyways. I'm not so blind to see her care for you."

Within a blink of an eye, his arm was around Inuyasha's throat, his muscles tense.

"But if you so ever hurt her, I will kill you myself and take her away, half breed." He threatened in Inuyasha's ear.

"If I ever hurt her, I would want nothing more." Inuyasha said seriously.

Kouga let him go, catching Inuyasha's eyes one last time.

"Take care of her then."

They nodded once before Kouga turned and ran into the night. A howl of mourning was offered to the moon minutes later.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I'm so sorry for the delay in updating. I went abroad to England for holiday and had not brought my computer along for the trip so there was no way for me to update or write. I hope everyone's beginning to enjoy a summer's break. Enjoy and review! Critique as well!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Betrothal**

****Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

><p><em>I ran fast, tripping constantly, tearing my knees to shreds, only to launch myself back into the trees, knowing that I could only move forward. If I stopped now, I wouldn't be able to tell you want I was running for, only that I had to make it in time.<em>

_A break in the trees caused me to slow and creep through the shadows._

_Goshinboku stood in the middle of the clearing although this was the entire wrong part of the forest for this sacred tree. I felt for the jewel around my neck, stepping forward, glancing all around. My heart is racing; sweat is dripping down my skin. I can't tell what has my nerves so on end, only that I am terribly aware of danger. Where are my arrows, anyways?_

"_Kikyou," said a low voice. I jerked my head, shocked to see Naraku standing in his horrid human form. His smile was malicious, his hand stretched forward. "Kikyou, that jewel about your neck. I need it, Kikyou."_

_I shook my head fast and quick._

"_I'm not Kikyou! And this will never be yours!" My voice surprised me; it was not my own. I looked at my hands, at my clothes- the priestess' robes. My hair fell in loops around the sides of my face. Who was I if I was not Kagome?_

"_Don't fool yourself priestess. I will have the Shikon No Tama." His smile turned into one of pure cruelty. I felt cold seep into my skin straight to my bones._

"_But I'm not Kikyou! I protect the Jewel but I am not Kikyou!" I yelled. Naraku's voice reached my ears and I pressed my palms into the sides of my head to block the sound. No matter, the voice was in my head now, circling and laughing cruelly. _

"_Inuyasha!" I screamed. It was instinct to scream for him when I was in danger, Inuyasha would know who I am, right?_

_Naraku chuckled moving closer, his aura shrinking my own._

"_That pathetic half breed will not be able to help you now, Kikyou. He never was able to help."_

_I shook my head, my hands still over my ears. How was it I could still hear his voice so clearly?_

"_Inuyasha…" I whimpered, feeling myself bending to Naraku's will. His hand entrapped my wrist, pulling me towards him despite my feeble struggles._

"_Kagome!"_

_A different hand- this one so familiar, wrapped around my other wrist, pulling me away from Naraku. I felt my heart wrench, my very soul splitting between the two powerful figures on either side of me._

"_Kagome, come back to me!"Inuyasha pleaded._

"_No Kikyou, you are mine."Naraku hissed._

_And then suddenly I was split in two, one last scream leaving my lungs as the jewel exploded into shards from where it hung at my chest._

"_INUYASHA!"_

Kagome shook awake with a jolt, a gasp sending air into her lungs.

"Kagome! Kagome," whispered a voice from her side. She wrenched her eyes open to find the ever so familiar face of Inuyasha peering worriedly over her. He visibly relaxed when he saw her eyes, his grip loosening on her arm.

"You were dreaming and thrashing around. It looked like you were having a nightmare." He leaned back, allowing Kagome to sit up in her sleeping bag, careful of the kit at her side. Nevermind he slept like death itself.

"I guess I was." Kagome spoke quietly. Summer was creeping in and the night was warm- too warm from inside the sleeping bag for Kagome. Quickly she pulled her legs out, standing.

"Thank you for waking me. I think I'll take a little walk to cool off." She offered him a smile before grabbing her bow and heading towards the trees.

"Don't you think it's a little dangerous to head off by yourself?" Inuyasha asked, following behind effortlessly.

"I just need a little air." Kagome said. Who was it that had said being too warm caused nightmares again? She couldn't quite remember.

"What was your dream about?" Inuyasha persisted, keeping pace next to her.

"Nothing I want to talk about, Inuyasha." Kagome answered, snipping the words. She walked faster, trying to relay the message that she just wanted to be alone.

"Wench, it obviously wasn't just 'nothing'." Inuyasha grumbled, easily keeping step with her speed. "And I'm not leaving you out here alone, so you can just forget it."

Kagome huffed and changed directions, granting Inuyasha the view of her back.

"I just don't want to talk about it!" She exclaimed, her voice rising.

"Wench, you were absolutely terrified when you woke up. What's the big deal?" He exclaimed back, getting worked up that this girl didn't really seem all that appreciative that Inuyasha actually wanted to talk about things for once.

'_Women.'_ He huffed.

"The big deal? Would calling me by my name instead of 'wench' be a big deal? My name is Kagome." She nearly yelled, now stomping away. "Ka-Go-Me!"

Inuyasha raised a brow before jumping and launching himself in front of the stomping Kagome. His arms encased hers to keep her from moving away as he forced her to look at him.

"I know who you are Kagome." He said softly. "Trust me, I know that."

Kagome jerked her face away, brows pinched as she tried to avert her eyes. Inuyasha could smell tears and he sighed at the female's hormones. Tears weren't his forte.

"In my dream," Kagome started, taking a deep breath, "I was Kikyou. Or I was in Kikyou's body, I'm not really sure. Naraku was coming for the jewel and he was in my head, he was calling me Kikyou and I kept screaming that I wasn't." She gave a little sniff and Inuyasha dropped his hands from her arms now that Kagome was talking.

"I screamed for you and you yelled my name. Both you and Naraku were tugging on me and the jewel split and suddenly I was two people. Naraku had Kikyou, but you had me." She shook her head.

"It's stupid to be upset over it; it was only a dream." She raised her hands to her eyes, brushing the tears that had yet to fall. "But I'm me."

She sighed and hung her shoulders.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha murmured softly, knowing this was careful ground to tread. Kikyou had, of course, always been a sore subject. "Kagome, I know when I first met you I was confused, but I assure you that you are not Kikyou."

Inuyasha halted for a moment, not sure how to continue. He wasn't conflicted in who his priorities laid in anymore- Kagome was his mate and his best friend for far longer than how long he had known Kikyou. Was that not obvious or was it simply time to explain that to the young woman? Inuyasha took a deep breath and gently laid his hands on her shoulders.

"I know this is a rough subject, but yer not Kikyou. Yer my best friend through better or fer worse. And I will protect you through anything that I am able."

Kagome peered up at him, not smiling, but not backing away either. Inuyasha continued quietly.

"That's not to say you two aren't connected a'tall. Maybe that's all your dream was showing you." His hand came up and moved a piece of hair behind her ear, an uncharacteristic gesture, but one that comforted all the same.

Kagome gave small nod. "I don't mind the connection. I just mind the comparison."

She shrugged but lifted her head and shoulders, attempting a smile.

"Thank you for talking to me Inuyasha." She surprised him by grabbing him in a hug, shoving her face in his chest. It took a moment, but his arms came around her slowly, nonetheless holding her tightly.

'_Crisis averted.'_ He thought, feeling tension release in his shoulders and arms.

"Maybe you should try heading back to sleep now." Inuyasha suggested, not bothering to actually move his arms from Kagome.

There was silence before Kagome quietly asked, "Can I sleep next to you for the night?"

He tilted down his head to look at her, his mouth winding up in her hair.

"Would that help?"

She nodded once so Inuyasha took a step back before plopping on the ground at their feet. They weren't far from camp after all; he would just carry her back once she fell asleep like he had so many other times.

She lay next to him, sliding an arm tentatively around his stomach, resting her head on his shoulder, her face tucked in his neck. Inuyasha absentmindedly played with her hair as her breath slowed and deepened next to him.

Inuyasha decided to postpone carrying her back as he dwelt on their chaotic histories. Yes, once upon a time, Kagome had very much reminded him of Kikyou and in many respects she still did. But there was no way he could call them the same, or even similar. Where Kikyou was cool and quiet, Kagome was pure heat and joyful. She laughed, got angry, cried, and then laughed again all in the same hour and it drove Inuyasha nuts. But it also made him feel alive, something Inuyasha hadn't realized until later in their friendship. Kikyou had shown him he could survive; Kagome had shown him he could live.

He peered down his nose at the white form tucked next to him. He brought his hand up and around her, keeping her close as he closed his eyes and inhaled her scent deeply.

He wrinkled his nose as a strange scent registered in his brain, something he could only vaguely remember sniffing once before.

'_What is this…?'_ He thought, his brain suddenly incoherent, his thoughts loosely forming. His body felt heavy and his hand fell from Kagome and he felt his eyes closing against his will. A warning bell went off in his head, but he couldn't fight the sudden wave of forced exhaustion.

His last thought was one of panic as Kagome continued to sleep peacefully next to him as the intruders began circling them.

* * *

><p>Kagome was forced awake for the second time that night, confused and groggy.<p>

"Inu-Inuyasha?" She muttered, attempting to wipe at her eyes. That was when she noticed she couldn't move her arms due to the rope keeping them behind her back. Suddenly, panic washed over her.

'_What's going on?'_ She frantically looked around her, realizing she wasn't in the forest with Inuyasha, or even at camp. She wasn't alone either.

Two humans stood guard at the entryway to the hut she found herself in. Kagome took a silent breathe before raising her voice.

"Where am I? Where is Inuyasha?" Her voice cracked from panic. She couldn't remember anything that would lead her to where she was currently sitting.

"Be silent, you whore of the demon." The taller one spat figuratively. The other, more robust guard spat literally at her, causing Kagome to retract.

"Pardon? I'm sorry, you must be misunderstood. I'm marri-" the tall guard shoved her down, effectively cutting off her words.

"I said 'Be Silent!'"

Kagome grimaced as she fell back to the ground, feeling the bruises already forming. Whatever it was that was going on, it was in no way good.

"Hatsuto! Don't damage the prisoner!" Any comfort Kagome could take from this sentence was shattered by the next. "She will see what's coming to her soon enough!"

An elderly man had entered the hut and bellowed out these orders, forcing the guards into a practiced standstill.

This man walked forward to Kagome, peering from above her as she struggled to sit back up.

"Perhaps you can tell me," Kagome said through gritted teeth as she pushed herself up onto her knees. "Why the hell I'm being treated this way and where my husband is?" She was sure to use the title of 'husband' after the whore comment.

The man scoffed. "Husband to a bastard half demon? As if. We've heard of your traipsing group and have seen your reputation unfold. You are nothing but a whore to the demon as he runs over villages smiting humans-"

"Smiting? Inuyasha? Hardly. We're on a quest to halt the undoing of the very world you exist in." Kagome spat back with venom.

"Call it what you will, but you shall be handled accordingly. Our village here will not be taken in by your half demon or by your harlotry."

Before Kagome could respond, the man in front of her signaled to the guards and she was wrenched to her feet, her ropes cut so that each guard could take hold of each of her arms more firmly.

He led the way outside the hut, and Kagome was shocked at the crowd that was gathered around. Even more shocking was the yells of disrespect and the insults they hurled at her as they also hurled trash that immediately splattered and caked her skin. Kagome walked forward, jutting her jaw forward as this happened, keeping a keen eye out for Inuyasha.

The guards led her to the innermost circle of the village. Kagome took in the scene, her stomach rolling as she saw various forms of torture placed on a table in front of her. More nauseating than this was the blood Kagome could see caked to the ground and splattered on the man wielding the weapons.

She cried out in despair when she saw Inuyasha on his knees, forcibly tied to a pole, the skin of his back almost gone as stripes of blood poured forth.

"Inuyasha!" she shrieked, suddenly struggling against the guards on either side of her. She felt the blow as the elder man slapped her hard across the face, ceasing her struggles, but the deafening cries continued to echo around the crowd.

Inuyasha coughed, and Kagome only wept harder as blood trickled down his chin with the effort.

"See now what happens to those who go against humanity and the nature it provides!" the elder man bellowed. The crowd cheered, still throwing trash, but Kagome could hardly care what happened to her. Her eyes were only for Inuyasha in that moment.

"See this half demon, drugged into complacency! See his blood as punishment for his devilish life!" The man's hand suddenly gestured wildly to Kagome. "See his whore whom has followed in his steps of devilry, committing atrocious crimes against humanity."

Kagome very nearly succeeded in wrenching an arm free to punch the man's jaw.

"You don't know what you're saying. Inuyasha is twice the man you will ever be!" She hissed through her teeth, as the guards wrenched her back into position, her hair falling into her eyes.

She was hit from someone else in between her shoulders, effectively knocking the breath out of her. Winded, she struggled to continue standing tall.

"You silly woman. You could renounce your ways yet you continue to support this filthy demon. Let's see how you handle torture…" Kagome guards led her closer, but a gurgled shout caught everyone's attention.

"No! Not Kagome! Let her… let her go." Inuyasha coughed once more, straining against his binding. New blood seeped out as he moved his position.

'_Why can't he free himself? What have they done to him?'_ Kagome thought frantically, her heart breaking at his condition.

"Haven't had enough yet, filthy half breed?" The elder man picked up a deadly looking whip, sizing it up in his hands. Kagome could see Inuyasha clenching himself for another blow.

"Don't hurt him!" Kagome gasped out, tears falling freely down her face, her voice breaking as she screamed.

The man laughed maniacally, grinning as he glanced between Inuyasha and Kagome.

"You will see this demon punished and think about your ways, woman." He began to raise the whip, readying to release the attack.

"NO!" Kagome shrieked.

The sound of the whip hitting flesh produced a deafening silence. Kagome winced where she had jerked free, landing in front of Inuyasha, her own back absorbing the blow. She shifted her arms till they were wrapped around him tightly, her chest heaved into the bloody mess of his back. Her tears fell onto his neck and she felt him clench himself underneath her weight.

"This cruelty you have shown…" Kagome inhaled a shaky breath, "is undeserved and stems from bigotry and undue hatred. This 'half demon' is more of a man than anyone in this crowd." She opened her eyes to stare hard at whoever stood in front of her in the crowd. She took heart in the fact that a few of them appeared unsettled.

"And I will never let him be hurt if I can handle it." She muttered. She lifted her head high, wrapping her arms tighter around his shoulders and neck, feeling him pulled against her own curvature.

Inuyasha shook his head beneath her, but Kagome wouldn't listen to any argument.

The elder man's laugh was loud behind her.

"So, you'll take his beating? I doubt you'll last half as long as he did. You will perish all too soon."

She heard the rustle of the whip as it was reared back to swing forward. She tensed, but firmly stood her ground to protect Inuyasha as he had done for her on so many occasions.

"Kagome…" He pleaded very quietly. Kagome touched his neck where her hands were slid around him, awaiting the blow.

A loud exclamation was heard as the giant hiraikotsu came down through the crowd, scattering villagers left and right. Kagome jerked her head up as the shadow of Kirara fell over them and as Sango and Shippou came down before Kagome.

"You have no idea how glad I am to see you." Kagome muttered dryly as Sango slashed her sword through Inuyasha's ropes.

With one look at Inuyasha, Sango glared at the villagers around.

"You have no idea how much this village will pay."

Kagome wasn't in a position to disagree at the moment, taking too much care to place the barely conscious Inuyasha onto Kirara's back. Miroku handed her the bow and arrow, Tetsusaiga, and her backpack as Kirara rose off the ground.

"We found them not far from camp." He said by way of explanation. "Now get out of here and let us deal with this mess!"

Kagome nodded and Kirara flew high and fast from the village. Kagome took the moment of sudden rescue to recollect her thoughts, breathing deeply, trying to stifle the anger she had only felt to this magnitude a few times in her life.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha mumbled, his head rolling to try and face her.

"Sssh, Inuyasha. We'll land and I'll take care of you momentarily." She smoothed her hands over his face, noticing that his shirt and kimono were tucked in the hem of his pants. As Kirara descended, she folded them, tucking them into her bag.

Once Kirara touched ground, Kagome slid off, bringing Inuyasha with her. She sighed as he placed one arm over her shoulder, shuffling along next to her.

"Thank you, Kirara. Perhaps you can go fetch the rest of the group?" She patted the demon cat once which mewed at her in response before taking back off.

Slowly, Kagome and Inuyasha walked towards the river Kirara had placed them next to.

"Alright, slowly now…" Kagome said, easing Inuyasha onto the ground.

"I'll be okay, Kagome." Indeed, his voice was stronger than it was before. Not that that was going to convince Kagome to leave him be.

"You'll be better once I've cleaned you up." She retorted, immediately digging through her pack for her first aid kit and rags. Her anger made her movements jerky, her words clipped.

"Yer hurt too." He mumbled, blankly staring at her actions.

"Not nearly as bad as you." Kagome responded, dunking the cloth into the water. She rung it out as much as possible before turning back to Inuyasha's back.

"This probably won't feel good…" She warned before gently placing her rag covered hand against his back. If he was uncomfortable from the action, he didn't show it.

She cleaned in silence, tears still falling down her cheeks at the man's condition.

Clearing her throat, she finally asked, "How did this happen?"

Inuyasha sighed.

"I was drugged. Very few people understand how to make the concoction that locks a demons power. Our sense of smell weakens, our ears don't hear as well. Strength, gone. They were very adept at what they did."

"They were cruel." Kagome hissed, dunking the rag in the river to clean it out.

"That aside, they were trained to take out demons." Inuyasha stretched, wincing as he did so. "They knew we were close and alone. They took advantage of the situation."

"For what purpose? To torture?" Kagome growled out. She dunked the rag once more, taking care to clean more gently than her emotions wanted her to do.

"People have never had a reason to do what they have done to me." Inuyasha murmured, leaning his head on his knees.

"Then they are not worth the life they are given." Kagome muttered. "They're scum on the Earth."

"That might be the most unforgiving thing I've ever heard ya say, wench." Inuyasha said, cracking a very small smile.

"Yeah, well." Kagome said ending the conversation, glaring at Inuyasha's back as she continued to clean it. Once that was finished, she applied a thick coat of salve and pulled out a roll of bandages and began wrapping him.

"There. Finished." Kagome said, beginning to pack up her supplies.

"Hold up. It's your turn." Inuyasha said, turning around, nabbing the supplies from Kagome's hands.

"You should be resting." She said stubbornly, crossing her arms.

Inuyasha just stared at her, looking at her bruised face and shins and shook his head.

"Let me take care of you." He said adamantly.

Kagome rolled her eyes, but turned around to let him attend to her own whip induced slashes.

"You're going to have to take your shirt off." Inuyasha added, re-soaking the rag in the river.

Even from behind her, after their ordeal all night, Inuyasha could see her skin flush a healthy shade of pink. Inuyasha smirked

"C'mon Kagome, it's not like you have anything to hide from me." He pulled her bag over, pulling out his own shirt. "You can take this and put it over the front of you while I work on yer back."

Kagome sighed and took his shirt before sliding her own off her body and promptly curling up enough to keep from being entirely exposed. Inuyasha smiled at her modesty and immediately set to work.

He cleaned her skin, tracing the slashes with the bloodied rag. They weren't too deep, and they weren't the worst wounds she had ever had, but Inuyasha felt himself frown at the marks.

"Why on earth would yeh step out in between us?" Inuyasha asked, his bare fingers brushing against her back. "That was stupid, Kagome."

Kagome glared from over her shoulder.

"Because I wasn't going to sit back and watch you be killed, obviously." Inuyasha became distracted as the muscles in her back tensed, rippling under her skin.

"And I wanted you to die in my stead with me powerless to stop it?" He replied casually, shaking his head and continuing to work on her wounds.

"I just acted on instinct." Kagome shook her head, glancing over her shoulder again. Inuyasha started to wrap her wounds, passing the wraps under Kagome's arms to let her get her front.

"Besides, I'm too young to be a widow." She said, with a very small smile. Inuyasha just gazed at her, realizing the joke.

"I guess so." He replied.

Once wrapped and dressed, they sat back awaiting their comrades return. Inuyasha once again felt his mind drifting to Kagome as she laid her head on his lap to rest, even though dawn broke across the sky.

No one, excluding his mother, had stood up for him in this manner before, publicly or privately. This woman in his lap would sooner shed her own blood than he be hurt.

He couldn't help the strange sense of guilt and flattery that flowed through him. Guilty that her being involved with him had gotten her hurt. Flattered that she would put herself out on a limb for him.

If he was honest, he wasn't surprised. In reality, had she not proved that she would do that before now?

He ran fingers through her hair, watching as she drifted off to sleep.

'_Kagome…'_ He let his hand rest on her hand; his other still twined her in hair. '_I will protect you.'_

He felt his own eyes drift shut.

'_But thank you for protecting me too.'_

* * *

><p>"Should we wake them up?" Sango whispered to Miroku as Kirara lighted on the ground.<p>

Miroku peered at the couple for a moment before shaking his head.

"Those villagers wouldn't dare mess with us again, I wouldn't think. Besides, we're far enough away. They've had a long night and deserve the sleep." Miroku gave a smile towards their comrades.

"Besides, they appear comfortable enough, wouldn't you think?"

Miroku turned around, seemingly expecting an answer. So Sango shrugged her shoulders and started setting up camp.

"Yep, it makes you almost envy them, when you see them happy like that."

Sango glanced up at Miroku and froze when his eyes were staring so hard at her own.

She wasn't sure how long they lasted like that, just that Kirara nudged her hand at some point, bringing her back to reality.

She jerked back, her face flushing.

"Could you help me out, Miroku, by getting firewood?" Sango made sure to appear busy unpacking Kagome's sack.

There was silence for a brief moment, before Miroku's words reached her ears.

"Anything for you, Sango."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Guys, I'm on an Inuyasha rampage lately, and the last two chapters I wrote (8&amp;9 though you won't see them for awhile ;)) are very much ones I enjoy.<p>

I also decided to finally restart the series and actually complete it- all 167 episodes and the final act, even though my story still won't follow that plot line (obviously). I thought it would help me develop the characters if I re-familiarized myself with their personalities. I'm only on episode 15 right now though. Wish me luck!

And review while you're at it, darn it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Betrothal**

Disclaimer: I had a dream Inuyasha was a real person and in my room with me. Oh man. In my dreams.

* * *

><p>Shippou watched as Kagome disappeared through the well. The weather was getting warmer and she had wanted to switch her clothing into something more bearable for the heat.<p>

She had also promised a cold snack when she returned for Shippou. That promise was enough to almost make him behave and listen to Inuyasha.

Almost.

Now, the trick to tricking Inuyasha was always how you presented yourself and how you snuck up on him. Shippou had long ago realized that a direct attack never worked as well. His eyes, ears, and nose worked far too effectively for that.

No, side or back attacks were always the best, but Shippou had decided on a new theory as of late.

Quickly, he scampered away from the well where Inuyasha was pacing. He fled up a tree, watching from the distance, keeping a watchful mind for the way the wind was blowing his scent around.

First he shifted into the form of a squirrel. He had spent ample time perfecting this transformation, even that blasted tail that always seemed to slip through.

Now, as a squirrel, he could maneuver through the trees with ease, creating very little noise.

Shippou lay in wait as Inuyasha continued to pace, occasionally making rounds through the trees. It was during one of these rounds that Shippou's plan came into effect.

"YAH!" He screamed, jumping from the limbs onto a bewildered Inuyasha below. Mid jump he shape shifted yet again, taking Inuyasha to the ground.

Inuyasha threw the body that was straddling him off and away. He wasn't surprised to hear laughter and mentally smacked himself for not expecting the kit's tricks.

When the dust cleared, he raised a brow at Shippou's transformation; for in front of Inuyasha stood himself.

Shippou stood there laughing, in Inuyasha's form, exclaiming his success in taking out Inuyasha.

"You should have seen your face!" He fell to the ground, clutching his stomach as he continued to grin and giggle.

Inuyasha placed a foot on his head and shoved his face into the dirt, crossing his arms at the kit.

What Shippou didn't see was the proud smirk on Inuyasha's face; like he would ever admit the kid had one upped him.

He took the pressure off the kit, allowing him to transform back into his fox form. He stretched a hand towards the ground.

"Not bad, brat." Inuyasha stated. "Yer getting better at shape shifting."

Shippou took Inuyasha's hand, and stood up, brushing off his clothes. Then he jumped up onto Inuyasha's shoulders and sat there contentedly.

"You think?" He asked hopefully.

Inuyasha nodded and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Feh, don't go gettin' cocky or anything. You still got a lot of work to do." He rubbed a fist into the top of Shippou's head.

"Let's wait for Kagome at the river. It's gettin' hot." He continued, walking off.

The two disappeared into the trees, unknown to the third presence watching from the well.

Kagome just smiled and shook her head before following after them with the box of ice cream.

'_My boys._'

* * *

><p>"Kagome, what are we doing here?" Inuyasha asked stubbornly from beside Kagome.<p>

"Shh Inuyasha!" She commanded, placing a finger over her lips. They ducked down low and Kagome crawled behind a bush with Inuyasha hesitantly following.

Kagome stopped abruptly, sitting up on her knees with her head cocked, listening.

"Sango…perhaps it's time you thought more on my offer?" Inuyasha could hear Miroku's voice plain as day over the sound of the river rushing past. A laughing kit could be heard splashing in the water with Kirara while Sango and Miroku sat on the bankside.

Kagome quietly pushed a few leaves aside and peered at her two friends. Inuyasha raised a brow and squeezed in next to her to watch as well.

Miroku sat sideways to face Sango whom was facing forward towards the river, obviously trying to not make direct eye contact. Miroku's hand lay gently on top of her own and Kagome had to bite her lip to stop from squealing so as to not blow their cover.

"Miroku, it's just so dangerous!" Sango said, turning her face away. "I've lost so much family to Naraku, I don't think I could handle it if it happened to you too."

Miroku ducked his head, trying to catch Sango's eye.

"Sango…" He murmured, moving closer. "Sango, whether you accept my offer or not will not decide my fate in battle." He lifted his hand brushing fingers against her cheek.

"But it would make me happier while I'm still alive." Her head followed the movement of his fingers, finally turning to shyly match his gaze.

"And I think you would be happier too." He continued, sounding sure of himself.

Kagome squirmed next to Inuyasha, momentarily distracting him.

"When did Miroku become so suave?" She whispered, wearing a huge grin on her face. Inuyasha felt himself grow irritated at Kagome's response. What was so good about how Miroku was handling the situation?

"Maybe…" Sango's words pulled him back from this train of thought and back to the situation unfolding before his eyes. "Maybe I would be happier." She admitted hesitantly.

The grin that broke out across Miroku's face was palpable. Inuyasha felt his own lips lift for a brief second.

"Do you accept then?" He asked excitedly, as if he knew the answer.

Sango sighed and the n nodded, her smile small but equally full of emotion. Miroku grinned and leaned in quickly sealed his lips over her own, effectively stunning her into stillness.

"THANK KAMI!" Kagome suddenly jumped up and shrieked, causing Inuyasha's ears to shrink back in response.

Their friends jerked apart and Shippou and Kirara froze in the river at the sound.

"It's about damned time!" She remarked, placing her hands on her hips, a triumphant smile on her face. Inuyasha hesitantly rose a foot, peeking over the bushes, terrified of Sango's wrath at being spied upon.

To everybody's surprise she merely laughed and reached for Miroku's face, turning it towards herself.

"About time, indeed." She murmured before moving forward, closing the space between them, her arm coming around his neck.

Inuyasha felt his face pink at the sight and looked up towards Kagome who stood with her arms crossed over her chest, smiling like a proud mother rather than a friend.

A mental image of Kagome close enough to taste, as their friends were currently doing, suddenly spread like wildfire in his mind. He shocked himself with the thought, not accustomed to the sensation of desire and memories.

Kagome seemed to notice the gaze that was set towards her and tilted her face to him.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" She asked sweetly, smiling down at him.

"N-Nothing. Can we just go now and give them some privacy?" He muttered as Shippou ran up to Kagome and jumped in her arms, giggling at Sango and Miroku's display of affection.

Kagome nodded and together they crept back into the trees, Shippou jumping out of Kagome's arms when Kirara began running past them towards camp, effectively initializing a race with the kit.

"I'm happy for them. Miroku has waited a long time, it seems, for Sango." Kagome chirped, locking her hands behind her back as she bounced happily towards camp.

"Feh. Yeah, I guess so. They seemed happy enough." Inuyasha said, still baffled by his own previous trail of thoughts.

"Being happy is more important than a lot of things, I think." Kagome turned her head towards Inuyasha and nodded.

'_Are you happy?'_ The question danced on the tip of Inuyasha's tongue, but Kagome looped her arm through his, seizing all sensible thoughts for conversation, as she drug him back to camp, chattering aimlessly.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha was drawn awake by the sound of rustling. He cracked his eyes open and peered down to see Kagome beneath his perch, shifting in her sleeping bag, making pained sounds.<p>

Inuyasha signed and cracked his fingers, recognizing the signs of a nightmare. He quickly jumped down, lighting the ground next to Kagome, and stretched out a hand to her shoulder.

"Kagome." He whispered and shook her lightly. Her face pinched in, and another sound could be heard from her throat.

"Kagome." He said more adamantly, shaking her harder.

Her eyes wrenched open as he knew they would. He leaned back to give her space as she focused on him, breathing rapidly.

"Another nightmare?" Inuyasha asked when she calmed down.

Kagome sat up and nodded, mindful of the kit tucked into the folds of her sleeping bag.

"You seem to be having a lot more lately." Inuyasha noted.

Kagome nodded again and finally cracked her lips to speak.

"Yeah… Ever since that first night before the villagers, I've had a lot of nightmares. I'm not sure what triggered them then, but they've only gotten worse since." She admitted quietly, pulling her arms around herself.

"That's no good." Inuyasha calmly stated. He didn't like seeing post-nightmare Kagome. She was always terrified, something he rarely saw in real life; even in battle, Kagome was tougher and braver than a stranger would make her out to be.

Kagome shook her head and sighed.

"Can I just come up with you tonight? I'm scared to go back to sleep." She quietly admitted.

Inuyasha didn't answer. He stretched a hand forward and Kagome took it without thought.

He pulled her up before scooping her off her feet. He launched back onto the branch and settled her back against his chest, keeping his arms locked around her for safety. Or at least that's what he'd convince himself it was for.

She inhaled deeply as she shifted against him, before collapsing into his own body, tensions releasing. She was pressed solidly into him, and Inuyasha knew it would be moments before she fell asleep, despite her fearful wakening.

'_I missed this.' _He thought.

He stiffened with surprise when he realized the meaning of his thought.

Since the spurn of their actual friendship, Inuyasha had been forced to be close to Kagome though not necessarily in an affectionate manner. Constantly he had held her legs to keep her steady on his back, he had touched her hands and wrists to keep her from flying away and catching her as she would begin to slip and fall. As they progressed, he held her closer, arms around her shoulders while occasionally playing with her hair.

It was then it began to mean something more.

She wasn't afraid to touch him either. Had she not reached for his ears when she first saw him hanging from Goshinboku?

Inuyasha had convinced himself he was immune from the desire of affection, but in that one thought with Kagome in his arms, he realized he very much craved a warm body next to him.

So when the next night set and everyone began bedding down to sleep, Inuyasha gently tugged on Kagome's arm.

"Maybe you'll just stop having nightmare if we stay sleeping next to each other." He felt shy offering this particular proposition and Kagome appeared subtly surprised as well.

Inuyasha shrugged.

"I mean, ya don't hafta or anything, I just thought that since I keep having to wake ya up anyways that we could just skip that part and-." He had hoped he didn't sound like he was begging, but Kagome just smiled and laughed.

"Okay. I'm convinced." She said teasingly.

And so she was. Their friends neither questioned nor commented on the change, instead sharing secret smiles whenever the two passed off together to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Is there really nothing else you could possibly wear?" Inuyash asked, trying to avert his eyes from Kagome.<p>

Kagome glanced down at her bikini before raising her head and placing her hands on her hips, shifting her weight onto her right leg.

'_Oh Kami'_ Thought Inuyasha. He'd done it now.

"What do you mean by that?" Kagome asked, arching a brow.

"I know they wear those in your time, but you're not in your time…" Inuyasha tried to hesitantly say.

"What are you saying? We're not around any people!" Kagome exclaimed, raising her voice. Sango and Miroku lifted their heads as Inuyasha dug himself deeper into a hole.

"Well pardon me for trying to keep lecher's from getting any ideas!" Inuyasha said, his own voice beginning to rise.

"Lechers? Are you saying I'm a whore now?" Kagome balled up a fist, getting into Inuyasha's face.

"If the clothes fit, wench!" Inuyasha retorted, stalking off.

_CRACK!_

Inuyasha felt himself sway from the attack to the back of his skull. He leaned down to pick up the bottle of lotion Kagome had accurately aimed into his head.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Inuyasha turned around, yelling.

Kagome responded with her own colorful insult, their shouts beginning to escalate.

Sango sighed and got up from her spot on the ground.

"Shippou, are you ready to go swimming?" She called out behind her.

Shippou and Kirara came scrambling forward, grinning.

"Yeah. Are Kagome and Inuyasha coming too?"

Sango shook her head gently.

"They're a little bit busy, they'll come by later." She replied dryly.

"Busy?" Shippou asked.

"A lover's quarrel." Miroku sighed dramatically.

Shippou peered around him to see the half demon and miko still arguing loudly, their faces growing red from the decibel their voices were steadily increasing towards.

Shippou nodded as if he understood. A fight between Inuyasha and Kagome was old news after all.

"He's gonna wind up in the dog house…" Shippou stated bluntly.

Sango sighed and nodded as Miroku chuckled blackly.

"Well, last one to the river gets to make dinner!" Shippou said, already scampering off towards the river.

"You wouldn't say that if you had tasted Miroku's cooking." Sango called, grabbing a towel she had borrowed from Kagome.

"I'm wounded Sango, truly." Miroku pantomimed placing his hand over his heart.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'VE ALWAYS WORN TOO SHORT OF CLOTHING?" could be heard as they disappeared into the woods.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Alright, just some little shorts for you guys. But now I have a question: What would <em>you<em> guys actually like to see as far as where this goes, or what these characters have to face? I'm more curious than anything as I just finished writing Chapter 10, but still, maybe it'll give me a random burst of inspiration, eh?

Review!


	8. Chapter 8

**Betrothal**

Disclaimer: _Fan_fiction. _Fan._

* * *

><p>"Aren't they kinda rushing this a bit?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome flitted through her closet, digging for kami knows what.<p>

"We live nearly every day as a life or death chance. Are they not rushing enough?" Kagome asked back, not even glancing over her shoulder as she pulled a sheath of pink fabric free and contemplated it before tossing it aside.

Inuyasha shrugged uncomfortably, making an indecipherable sound as he picked at the corner of Kagome's bed.

It's not like he really cared that Sango and Miroku were already getting married; on the contrary, even he was happy for his friends. He just also felt like there were some important things, like say, hunting Naraku that were being pushed to the way side.

Plus, all this mushy romantic stuff was getting on his nerves. On top of that, Kagome couldn't seem to get enough of it. She 'ooh'd and 'aw'd over every 'cute' thing that Sango and Miroku could possibly do, annoying Inuyasha to no end.

So it was with relief that he agreed to head back to Kagome's house, hoping for a break from the wedding plans, only to meet disappointment as Kagome began chatting amiably about her excitement and how happy everyone was and wasn't it all just so fucking fantastic?

"I just meant that there's not exactly privacy or anything when we get back to our quest." Inuyasha huffed. "This stuff is already getting old."

"What exactly is getting old?" Kagome asked, her brow furrowing as she contemplated the wreck of clothing at her feet and in her hands.

"Just…all the kissing and cuddling and all that stuff. Can't they keep it private?" Inuyasha muttered.

Kagome snorted.

"Their _happiness_annoys you? C'mon Inuyasha, you can't say you wouldn't be the same if you got married for lo-" Kagome stopped short, not realizing what she had been about to say till the words were out of her mouth. She turned around to face Inuyasha, her face full of chagrin.

Inuyasha just averted his eyes and Kagome shifted, feeling more awkward than she could remember having felt in a long time.

Finally she spoke. "Is that why you're annoyed? Because ours wasn't like this?" Her voice was soft and shy, still sounding embarrassed.

Inuyasha tried to shake his head, but Kagome was already padding over, her footsteps extremely timid on the carpet.

"Inuyasha, it wasn't the same situation at all. Of course ours was a little weird."

"Feh." _'Oh it was weird now was it?'_ Inuyasha thought, grumbling inside his head to himself.

She knelt down in front of him, plopping on the carpet so that her head was tipped up to look at his face. She stretched a hand forward, letting her finger tips gently touch his face. He could feel where her hand shook, and closed his eyes against the sensation, trying to beat himself for opening his mouth to begin with.

"Hey." She said more forcefully, pushing his face in her direction. "Look at me."

Inuyasha opened his eyes and met Kagome's brown eyes looking fiercely at him.

"Now understand me here. We didn't get married under normal circumstances, so there's no reason to compare ours and Sango and Miroku's wedding, if that is what you're doing." Kagome withdrew her hand now that she had his attention.

"Now I don't know about you, but I'm just as happy as I was. And I've never regretted our decision." Kagome gave him a one sided smile.

"Okay?"

Her eyes were bright and her lips pressed together slightly where she smiled.

Inuyasha nodded. "Okay," he said softly.

She smiled in response.

"Good then." She stood with one hand on her hip, the other pointing towards the door, making the search much more important than Inuyasha could imagine it being.

"Now come with me to see if I can find this dress." She said, offering the hand that had been pointing.

Inuyasha, red faced, took it and was tugged forward to follow Kagome to the storage shed where Kagome finally, after an hour of tearing apart boxes, found what she was looking for.

"Do you think Sango would like something like this for her wedding? I've had it for a long time, but never had a reason to wear it." Kagome pulled the long white dress from the box and held it out for Inuyasha to inspect. It was fairly simple, draped sleeves with a sensible v cut neck. It cinched in at the waist and draped down to the floor to pool on the ground.

"She would get the final say, but I thought it was simple enough that she might like it." Kagome continued, thinking out loud. "We could put a pink flower in her hair and maybe a pink ribbon around her waist for some colour."

Inuyasha really took a moment to look at it while thinking '_What do I know about dresses?'_

Despite this, he nodded.

"I think she'll like it." He admitted grudgingly.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha then, and smiled brightly.

"Then our work here is done. We can stay here tonight and head back tomorrow."

Inuyasha nodded and with that, they crawled into bed upon returning to Kagome's room. Inuyasha fell asleep quickly, as he always did in Kagome's time, while Kagome lay wide awake.

_'He's always so awkward or offended if we talk about our marriage. I don't really understand why.' _Kagome yawned as she lowered her lids slightly, still gazing at Inuyasha next to her.

_'I mean, we're not a normal situation. That much is obvious.' _She twisted the fabric of her sheets in her fingers. _'Is he jealous that we aren't like Sango and Miroku?'_

Kagome mentally snorted.

_'He would be annoyed as shit if I fawned over him the way Sango and Miroku do to each other.' _Kagome felt a small smile grace her lips as she imagined a situation where she was openly flirting with Inuyasha rather than arguing or conversing. His imagined expression was enough for Kagome to have to stifle a small chuckle.

'_No, that's not it then.' _She inhaled deeply, preparing to sigh when Inuyasha's hair got caught in the motion, tickling her nose. She tried her best to stifle the sneeze, but unfortunately was not strong enough.

_A-A-AHCHOO!_

Inuyasha wrenched his eyes open, jerking away from Kagome and thudding against the wall from surprise.

"What the hell wench?" He exclaimed, his hand letting go of Tetsusaiga, a complete instinct.

Kagome waved her hand, laughing at his bewildered expression.

"Sorry," another chuckle, "You have too much hair!"

"What does my hair have anything to do with you sneezing loud enough to wake the dead?"

"It tickled my nose!"

"Well maybe you should have your nose in my hair! You ever think of that?" Inuyasha's voice raised a few decibels.

"Maybe you should tie your hair back so it doesn't get in my nose!" Kagome retorted.

"Ugh, and you sneezed all over me too!" Inuyasha whined, brushing his face off with his sleeve.

"Maybe you shouldn't sleep so close then." Kagome replied dryly.

"Maybe I'll just sleep outside again, wench." Inuyasha said, pulling the red shirt off, his tongue poking out in disgust, before he tossed it to the floor.

"There's the window then!" Kagome said, jutting a thumb over her shoulder.

Inuyasha just rolled over to face the wall, granting her his back as he plopped back down.

Kagome gave an 'hmph!' and did the same, rolling over to give him her back, though a small smile was tucked on her lips.

_'We're not normal, no question about it.'_

She yawned and settled more comfortably into her spot, her back brushing against Inuyasha's. He allowed the contact, already starting to slip off yet again.

'_But I wouldn't change us anyways.'_She thought as soft snores reached her ears.

* * *

><p>"…so it's a hard life."<p>

Kagome heard Inuyasha mumbling before she saw him. She peeked around the corner to see him poking Buyo, grabbing his paws and pressing them, retracting and sheathing the claws. She ducked back into the hallway as he glanced over his shoulder, praying that he hadn't seen her.

"I mean," he continued, "as if the actual journey itself wasn't tiring, we have to battle endlessly, slow and heal ourselves when we get hurt, all because of Naraku. Naraku has interfered in all of our lives. He causes so much pain."

Kagome dared to peek out yet again.

Inuyasha had raised Buyo's paws, exposing his fluffy stomach as he stood the cat on his hind legs.

"But what does a cat like you know about pain?" He muttered, using one finger to gently poke and scratch at Buyo's stomach.

Buyo mewed, wriggling with pleasure.

"Rough life." He stated sarcastically. Buyo rolled over onto his back, nudging Inuyasha's hand, despite the dark conversation.

Inuyasha gave a half smile, raising his hand to tweak the cat's ears.

"He really likes you, ya know." Kagome said, revealing herself.

"Feh." Inuyasha said, still scratching the cat's head. "Finally decided to stop hiding, wench?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Kagome said breezily, kneeling to pet Buyo as well, a cheerful grin on her face.

"Ready to go?" Inuyasha asked, sliding the all too familiar yellow pack from Kagome's hands to his own without a thought.

Kagome nodded. The two rose and headed to the well house.

Upon entering the feudal area, a hand stretched down the well to meet them.

"Glad to see you guys." Miroku said with a kind smile. Kagome took the hand and was hoisted up, Inuyasha simply leaping out behind her.

"What, you guys miss us already?" Kagome asked Sango. "I mean, to be here right when we got back."

Sango smiled at her friend.

"We just thought we would wait for you guys here, so that we could walk you two to the village."

"Feh, we can make it to the village just fine." Inuyasha said, already walking.

"Don't mind him." Kagome said. She watched as Inuyasha paused and knelt beside Kirara, scratching her head and allowing her a simple lick of his hand before returning to his brisk walk.

'_Maybe I should get him a cat…'_

* * *

><p>"One last soak as a single lady?" Kagome grabbed Sango's arm, clinging to her side with a mischievous grin. Sango nodded, smiling at her best friend.<p>

"Great! We'll have some much needed girl time then!" Kagome chirped, grabbing her yellow pack.

"Can I go too?" Shippou asked, jumping onto Kagome's shoulder.

Kagome shook her head. "Not this time Shippou; Sango and I have some things to discuss." She stated before picking up the kit and placing him on the ground before taking Sango's arm yet again and dragging her towards the closest hot spring.

"We have things to talk about?" She asked tentatively.

"Of course, you're getting married tomorrow! We have a lot to discuss such as…" But Inuyasha didn't care to hear the rest. He could imagine as it was.

Shippou pouted, dragging himself to sit next to Inuyasha, his head in his hands as he propped them on his knees.

"Aren't ya a little old to be bathing with them anyways, runt?" Inuyasha said, raising a brow and placing a firm palm on the kit's head, pushing him down.

"What do you mean?" Shippou asked innocently, shoving off Inuyasha's hand.

"He means that you're old enough now that you shouldn't be allowed to bathe with the women." Miroku sighed mournfully. "All those moments close to her naked skin…" He closed his eyes with a cheap grin on his face of excitement.

"Moments I'll soon be a part of." He sighed wistfully.

"Please monk, you're making me gag." Inuyasha grumbled.

"I don't get it. Why is it a big deal?" Shippou asked. Inuyasha could've pummeled him right then and there.

"Ah Shippou, what an innocent youth!" Miroku scooted himself closer to the kit, wiggling his brows. "It all starts when a man and a woman love each other…"

"I really can't believe this is happening. This is not what I meant when I said he was too old…" Inuyasha said, cutting the monk off.

"Shippou, do you know what mating is?" Miroku asked, ignoring Inuyasha completely.

"Well duh. Doesn't everyone? It's when you pick your mate, or rather the person you want to spend the rest of your life with." Shippou gave a wide grin.

"Ah, but it's so much more." Miroku said with a finger pointed towards the sky.

It was silent for a brief moment before Inuyasha groaned.

"God, now he's gonna describe it." He grumbled.

"You see Shippou, mating is the ritual for demons, but it's paralleled in every species. For humans, we call it marriage." He said sagely. Shippou nodded.

"Like what you and Sango will have tomorrow. A wedding."

"Yes, just like that." Miroku nodded approvingly.

"But during these times, we also give ourselves to the person we chose to be with. We give them our love and our hearts, but we also give them our bodies."

"Here we go." Inuyasha rolled his eyes, preparing for the worst.

"But Inuyasha actually has hands on experience in this department, so why don't you describe this part?" Miroku said with a wicked grin, aiming his eyes at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha felt his face flush red, his hands rising.

"I don't think so, monk. For all your flaunting, you don't have your own experiences to share?" Inuyasha said, growling the words out.

"It's true. I am for one woman alone." Miroku said cheerfully.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Very well. Now Shippou, during mating, the couple goes through a process of intercourse." Mirkou said, taking the tone of a wise teacher rather than a fool.

"Intercourse?" Shippou asked, cocking his head.

"In the simplest terms- sex." He said, putting it bluntly. Inuyasha felt his ears drop at the word, his eyes trying to screw shut, somehow hoping to disappear.

"Sex is the way babies are made." Miroku continued.

"How does that work?" Shippou asked, his tone curious.

"I'm glad you asked!" He said with a grin. He placed his hands on his knees and leaned forward towards Shippou.

"You see, you have to love a woman right, and to do that you have to get yourself and your woman excited. To do that you have to stimulate through many forms of bodily teasing…"

Inuyasha face palmed.

"Bodily… teasing?" Shippou asked, unsure.

"He just means touching the other person in ways they like." Inuyasha said gruffly.

"I'm sorry; I thought you were staying out of the explanation?" Miroku said deviously.

"Maybe if you could explain simply enough." Inuyasha sighed. _'I did not sign up for this.'_

"Look Shippou, you've been bathing with the girls. You know the differences between guys and girls, right?" Inuyasha started, still regretting entering this conversation.

Shippou nodded, a small knowing smile on his face.

"Well, to have sex you put your part into her part. You do it enough, and your seed spills into her and she has your pups. Got it?" Inuyasha crossed his arms, immensely uncomfortable.

Shippou nodded, scrunching his face.

"But it's so much more than that!" Miroku cried out. "There's a whole spiritual aspect to loving a woman! To connect in every way!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, but nodded his assent.

"He's at least right somewhat about that. Demons mate, and mating is for life. You have to pick someone you know you can stand for forever." Inuyasha said begrudgingly.

"Is that why you picked Kagome?" Shippou asked all too innocently.

Inuyasha raised a brow.

For once, Miroku didn't say anything. An awkward silence fell over the group.

"Sort've." Inuyasha said begrudgingly. The situation had been explained as best it could to the kit, but it seemed that didn't matter.

"Inuyasha and Kagome are 'special circumstances'." Miroku stated, crossing his arms in his typical manner.

Shippou nodded as if he understood.

"So, mating is why you and Kagome smell like each other now?" Shippou asked directly to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha nodded. "Mating is sharing your body. Your smell rubs off and becomes a part of the other person and vice versa."

"I didn't know that." Miroku said quietly.

Inuyasha shrugged. He had noticed immediately his and Kagome's shifts in scent; it was old news.

"You and Sango will smell the same too." He replied back.

"Ah, my sweet, sweet, Sango." Miroku rubbed his palms together. "Well, if this is their last girl's night before our wedding, than it should be our last night to be males!" Miroku stated cheerfully. He stood up and started walking towards the woods in the same direction as the hot springs.

"What's he going to do?" Shippou asked, jumping onto Inuyasha's shoulder to stare at Miroku as he disappeared.

"He's going to spy on the girls." Inuyasha said dryly. He stood up and cracked his knuckles before walking after the monk.

"And what are we going to do?" Shippou asked nervously.

"We're going to enjoy the show." Inuyasha responded.

No sooner had they arrived did the two demonic beings hear screams and shouts of 'pervert'. Miroku, clutching a bundle of clothes, suddenly whizzed past with Sango close at his heels, a towel clutched tightly around her, her face red- though from embarrassment or anger, Inuyasha wasn't sure.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Shippou jumped off his shoulder to chase the couple back through the woods.

"I really can't believe you guys." Came a voice from behind. Inuyasha turned and flushed when he saw Kagome clad in only her towel, one hand on her hip.

"I mean, I can believe Miroku, but you too? I thought you had stopped peeping a long time ago." Kagome just shook her head.

"I wasn't doin' nothin' wench, I came to get the monk away." Inuyasha stated, trying to avert his eyes from the rather leggy woman in front of him, though failing miserably.

"Sure you were. You mind catching him and getting my shirt? He accidentally grabbed it along with Sango's." Kagome said, turning to head back towards the hot spring.

Inuyasha wasn't sure what came over him in that moment: a rare teasing mood that might have been ignited by the sight of those long legs, the rocking of her hips as she walked, or nearly seeing her bum as she twirled around might have caused it.

"Oh, but I'd prefer that you just went without the shirt. At least for me anyways." He said with a cheeky grin on his face.

Kagome glanced over her shoulder, raising a brow.

"Pervert." And that was the last thing he heard before the bottle of shampoo hit his head.

To be sure, Kagome's aim had increased a thousand fold since she learned to shoot the bow.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Have you ever realized how awkward it is to try and write what sex is in simple terms for kids? Geez.<p>

Please review. Let me know if there is something specific you want to see: certain interactions, people, battles, characters, just throw me ideas. I get inspiration from strange things.


	9. Chapter 9

** Betrothal**

****Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

><p>It was the day.<p>

Or rather it was Sango and Miroku's day.

Kagome was feeling a form of déjà vu, though a reversal of roles, as she ran around in a panic to make sure everything was just so for her best friend.

"You look beautiful." She told Sango as the woman emerged in the dress Kagome had given her.

Sango smiled as she twirled in the room.

"All thanks to you." She said, grabbing her skirt in her hands to drift over to Kagome, the smile even wider on her mouth.

Kagome shook her head.

"It was nothing."

She embraced her friend tightly, holding her for a moment.

"This is one of the happiest days you'll ever have. I'm so glad you and Miroku have finally come this far." Kagome murmured to the demon slayer who clutched Kagome tighter in response.

Kagome pulled back to an arm's length, still clutching Sango by her elbows.

"Are you scared?" She asked.

Sango bit her lip.

"A little bit…" She forced out. "It's a big step for me to do this. I'm so worried already about what could potentially happen from here on out."

She drew in a shaky breath.

"I don't think I could live without him." She admitted quietly.

Kagome placed a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Miroku is tough or else he wouldn't have made it this long." Kagome gave a sympathetic smile. "Try not to worry so much. Today is a happy occasion."

Sango nodded, the tears already beading at her eyes as she tried to breathe.

"I can't believe this is really happening." She said, a hand over her heart.

Kagome grinned.

"Let's get you on your way then."

Kagome led Sango out the doors where Kirara, transformed into her full form, stood waiting. Kagome gestured for Sango to ride before taking her place ahead of Kirara.

They made quite the processional as they wound their way through the village to the same flat courtyard Inuyasha and Kagome had wed in. People parted to allow the trio through, gasping at the sight that Sango, the demon slayer, must have been atop her demon cat.

Of course none were as tied to the sight of Sango as Miroku was, his eyes wide, his chest puffed in pride and he stepped forward to take Sango's hand as she slid down from Kirara's back.

Both of their faces pinked as they took their steps up to Kaede, their fingers very timidly linked together.

It didn't take long for Kagome to begin searching with her own eyes, even as Kaede began to speak, stating the reasons for their congregating here on this day in history. She watched the silver hair dance in the breeze, watched as his lids lowered as he gazed at their friends at the makeshift altar, and even watched as his lips curved up into a slight smile at some joke Kaede had made that Kagome missed.

Suddenly his eyes slid over to her own gaze, widening for a moment in surprise. He raised a brow at her, cocking his head a fraction of an inch as if to question her motives. She felt her own smile forming, shaking her head in a way that no one else would notice; as if to say 'it was nothing'.

He narrowed his eyes at her, a small smirk passing over his face. _'As if.'_ It said.

She pursed her lips slightly, attempting to turn back to the ceremony.

'_I won't let you think that you distract me.'_ She thought to herself, indignant. Despite her resolve, her eyes had slid back to the side for one more glance, only to see Inuyasha gazing right back at her.

'_I caught you again, wench.'_ His eyes said, smoldering.

"And now for the sharing of the sake, to mark the unity of your two families." Kaede stated, gesturing for Inuyasha and Kagome to take the lead.

Kagome walked to the center table and picked up her own bottle of sake while Inuyasha came forward to meet her, holding his own. Their eyes met and Kagome felt herself flush. She ducked her head as she forced herself to concentrate on pouring her sake into the one marriage chalice as Inuyasha poured his own sake in as well.

When done, Kagome raised her head and briefly met Inuyasha's eyes.

'_Hold steady girl, you have a job to do.'_

He grabbed the chalice by the top hold and Kagome grabbed the lower and together they carried the cup to Sango and Miroku where the holds were transferred.

Sango and Miroku drank deeply from the mixed sakes before setting the goblet of a cup back down.

"With what power I have, and this audience as your witness, I claim you as one entity. Yeh are husband and wife." Kaede said, smiling as she waddled forward down the aisle, stopping to turn and become a part of the audience as Miroku gave a wide grin.

"Kiss her, you idiot." Inuyasha stated rather loudly, earning a few chuckles from the crowd. Kagome laughed at his small revenge, remembering their own wedding.

Miroku took no extra time to pull his bride forward and firmly press his mouth against hers, his fingers becoming entangled in her hair as she wrapped her arms tightly around his waist. They broke apart and Sango laughed a breathless giddy laugh that showed all her teeth.

The villagers erupted into applause, a crowd every bit as large as had been at Kagome's own wedding.

"And may you live a blessed marriage!" Kaede called out, there in ending the ceremony.

"Here, here!" cried out Kagome, clapping for her friends with a teeth baring grin. Echoes of her words spread throughout the villagers as they swarmed forward to give their blessings and gifts.

Kagome pushed through to Inuyasha's side, Shippou coming to their feet.

"This might take a while." Kagome noted, nodding towards the crowd.

"Ya think?" Inuyasha said without sounding all that curious.

Kagome just smiled and stayed by Inuyasha's side, though kneeling down to pick up Shippou first.

"And what a beautiful family you three have turned out to be." An elderly lady croaked as she walked past, nodding towards Inuyasha and Kagome.

Inuyasha froze in surprise, but Kagome hugged Shippou tighter and smiled at the woman.

"Thank you. You are kind to say so." She replied.

The woman smiled wider before waving slightly and passing back into the crowd.

"Family, huh." Inuyasha said, lowly.

Kagome glanced at Inuyasha and down at Shippou.

"Well, what else would you call us?" She asked cheerily, facing Inuyasha.

Suddenly her eyes caught his again, just as they had in the wedding. His gaze was intense, and he had another pronounced smirk.

"Family works." He finally murmured. He returned his eyes towards Sango and Miroku, but Kagome still found herself momentarily dazed.

* * *

><p>He had always thought of their group as his family, but had never stopped to think about the specifics. The woman's remarks had him thinking and contemplating his own biological family. His mother and father had been fine fox demons in their day before his father had been cut down by Manten, adding to the pain of his mother perishing not long before his father.<p>

But then Kagome and Inuyasha had come along and had helped him avenge his father's murder. Kagome had shown him kindness and began looking out for him, making sure he had everything he needed.

Did that make her his mom? Shippou didn't particularly mind the thought of Kagome as his mom. Kagome was pretty, kind, and she even smelled really nice. She would play with him and bring him toys and snacks from her time.

So if Kagome was his mom, what did that make Inuyasha? The half demon couldn't _really_ be his dad could he? Shippou thought about all the times Inuyasha had pummeled him, shouted at him, insulted his tricks, or just got mad at him.

'_Of course that was mostly in the beginning…'_Shippou had to admit.

Father's protected their packs. They provided, and they gave counsel. Inuyasha had protected and saved Shippou more times than he could count, had provided through ample survival tricks throughout their journey, and had even given advice to Shippou. Even on a few occasions he had given brash praise for the kit's achievements.

But the woman wouldn't have known all that. She would only see them as they passed through the village on their many returns.

Well, they sure didn't _look_ like a family. A human and a half dog demon with a fox kit? No, it definitely wasn't that, unless the woman was as blind as an eyeless toad.

Maybe it was the way they held themselves. Shippou had been in Kagome's arms, tucked in safely at her chest. Even Inuyasha, usually so cold to others was standing closely to Kagome, just behind her shoulders, occasionally laying a hand on her arm or shoulder to steady her from the jostling crowd.

Maybe the lady had seen all that in one glance.

Though, Shippou remembered suddenly, she hadn't just said they looked like a family. She had said they were a _beautiful_ family.

What made a beautiful family separate from a regular family?

Shippou tried to think hard again, furrowing his brows.

While in Kagome's arms he had been laughing and smiling as Kagome berated Inuyasha for some folly or another. Inuyasha smirked in return before leaning down and murmuring something in Kagome's ear, causing her to flush and stutter. Before it was all over, they were all laughing and smiling again.

Maybe those smiles made them a beautiful family. Or maybe it was that they could joke around. Or maybe it was that they just all liked each other.

Shippou nodded to himself. Surely one of those was why he was a part of a 'beautiful' family.

"Shippou!"

Shippou jumped as his name was called out, startled.

"Oh there you are!" Kagome came towards him, Inuyasha at her back. "You disappeared after Sango and Miroku left. I was wondering where you got off to." She said, kneeling down before the kit.

"Oh. I was just thinkin' was all." Shippou quietly replied, looking at his feet in the dirt.

Kagome reached a hand forward and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Are you ready to go then?" She asked.

Shippou nodded and jumped up onto Kagome's shoulder.

"Where are we going?" He asked, momentarily distracted from his thoughts.

"Inuyasha and I thought it would be good to go visit our future home; that way you could see it too while we wait for Sango and Miroku to come back from their trip." Kagome replied easily, looping her arm through Inuyasha's.

Shippou bounded over to Inuyasha's shoulder who merely glanced at the kit. "Our home?" he asked faintly.

"What, ya think we were gonna kick ya out already?" Inuyasha replied as he took an unfamiliar path through the trees. "I mean, by all means, if ya wanna go out on yer own, we can't stop ya but-"

"No I just-" Shippou said, stumbling through his words, "Are you guys my parents now?" The words tumbled out before Shippou could even think about how to ask such a question.

Both Kagome and Inuyasha froze at the question, first glancing at Shippou before glancing at each other.

"What brought that question up?" Inuyasha asked, obviously startled as he attempted to continue cutting through the woods.

"Well, I just heard that woman say we looked like a family today and it had me thinking that we kinda are like a family and we protect each other and we take care of each other and we laugh and play with each other and look out for each other, and sometimes we even get on each other's nerves but we still care about each other and" he continued prattling on, trying to explain.

"Shippou." Kagome hesitantly stated, raising her hand to touch the kit's head. He halted his words and seemed to be breathing quickly, averting his eyes. "Shippou, we'll never replace your parents." Kagome calmly stated, patting the fox demon's head.

Shippou nodded and wiped at his eyes.

"Yeah, I know, I just was thinking-"

"I wasn't through." Kagome chided softly. Shippou obediently halted, hanging his head. Kagome glanced back at Inuyasha before reaching her arms up and plucking the kit off into her own arms.

"We can't replace your parents, but all those things you said are true." Shippou shyly raised his eyes to Kagome's face. "We will always protect you and take care of you in our best power. You're always special to me, and even if Inuyasha doesn't admit it, I think you're special to him."

"Feh."

"So you see, even if we're not your parents, we love each other like family." Shippou watched as she smiled down at him before breaking out his own grin.

"But we are a family?" Shippou asked again, timidly.

"Of course. But don't go expectin' no special treatment or anything; especially if I'm gonna be raising ya!" Inuyasha said, a wicked grin on his face.

And while an adopted son would never fill out the requirements for their mating agreement, Inuyasha and Kagome found themselves putting more emphasis on the fact that they had taken Shippou under their wing, and that he was in fact…

Theirs.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I hit a writer's block while writing Chapter 12, and it took me a long time to finally hit my stride with the direction I had wanted this to go. It's difficult to write an end to this, when technically there is an end to the series. Hope you don't mind my creative license to control my own ending to Inuyasha, along with its characters. ^^<p>

Review, review! They made it easier to do so, right?


	10. Chapter 10

** Betrothal**

Disclaimer: It's Chapter X. You know I don't own this manga/anime already.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha couldn't quite remember the last time he had slept without the warm female's body at his side; it had become so customary that Inuyasha was finding difficulty in even dozing without his mate's company next to him.<p>

Not that he was _dependent_on her of course. He had, after all, asked for a night of privacy as he visited the grave of his mother with irritated promises to return quickly the following day.

He had been true to his word about visiting the grave of his mother. He had spent the afternoon pulling weeds away from the grounds, cleaning off the simple stone that spelled out her name, and replacing the old dead flowers with new and vibrant ones carefully picked from all over the area.

But maybe he hadn't been so truthful when saying he wanted to visit _alone, _though he hadn't realized it at the time.

It was the quiet he had noticed and missed first. He was accustomed to the chatter of voices surrounding him at almost any moment during the day, or the sound of five other heartbeats besides his own being easily detected in the vicinity. Someone always had a conversation at hand to participate in, or a joke to laugh at, or even a shriek in fear or horror.

The smell is what he had noticed next. Without people, he could only smell nature, and nature really wasn't the most stimulating of scents. He would be lying if he admitted he wasn't deliciously attracted to Kagome's vanilla scent, or didn't find minimal comfort in his friends' familiar scents of jasmine, mint, and fur.

What he hadn't anticipated missing quite so much was the touch. Not because he wanted the affection, mind you. But he had adjusted to a certain sleeping pattern which just so happened to involve a woman's constant presence near his own body, touching in some way, easing him into sleep each and every night.

And now he couldn't sleep, because as he mentioned before, he didn't have said woman.

'_Feh.'_ Inuyasha grumbled, attempting to shift for the third time in 10 minutes.

It's not like he really needed sleep either. He was a half-demon, and anyone with demon blood in them needed far less sleep than a human did. But Inuyasha and his group had not slept very much in the prior days due to their continuing journey, only pausing for Inuyasha's annual allowance to visit his mother.

Inuyasha growled and clenched his eyes as he pulled his arms tighter into his chest before raising his lids to peer at the grave, grown over with grass, lying beneath him. His eyes softened as he imagined the face of his mother, a beautiful human being- inside and out.

'_Do I make ya proud at all, mother?'_ Inuyasha wondered before shaking his head. _'I'ma real bonehead sometimes. Kagome would agree with that.'_

Inuyasha felt himself resign to the fact that he would not be getting sleep anytime soon and jumped down from his branch to the ground.

'_I think ya would've liked Kagome. She's human like ya, but there's more to her than that.'_ Inuyasha leaned with his back against the trunk, crossing his arms in his sleeves.

'_She's pretty hardheaded and stubborn. She's kinda emotional too; it drives me crazy.'_ Inuyasha smirked to himself. _'But she's kindhearted and she's stuck by my side through a lot of dumb stuff.'_

Inuyasha sighed, shaking his head. '_She's my mate now. That's still a weird thought for me. We don't really act like mates, not that I would know. I've never actually seen a functioning relationship alive.'_

Inuyasha pulled his knees forward and rested his head. A wind blew over and Inuyasha growled as a familiar scent entered his mind.

"Whatarya doing here?" Inuyasha asked, shifting to keep one hand on Tetsusaiga without looking at his half-brother.

"I sensed you nearby." Sesshomaru said simply. Inuyasha smelt Rin before he saw her. She came to kneel in front of him.

"Master Inuyasha!" She cried out gleefully. "Is Misses Kagome here too?" She glanced around excitedly but Inuyasha shook his head.

"'Fraid not, Rin." Inuyasha answered smoothly. He shifted his eyes towards Sesshomaru, his eyes narrowing fractionally.

"You didn't answer my question _brother._' Inuyasha purposefully ground the word out, earning satisfaction from the twist of Sesshomaru's features at his disgust.

Sesshomaru ignored his question though, merely returning to gazing at the grave.

"You always were more like father; you've gone and mated a human. I have to admit, I was mildly surprised the union occurred. Not that you picked her, but that she accepted you." His words were smooth and his voice deep.

Inuyasha stood up, flicking Tetsusaiga.

"You married Kagome?" Rin asked excitedly, tugging on his sleeve, not at all minding the animosity between the brothers. It was old news after all.

"The _human's_ name is Kagome. And she offered herself because _you_forced me into a corner." Inuyasha growled out. "She wouldn't let me be manipulated and offered herself because she's a helluva lot better person than you are."

"Then why do you sound so angry?" Sesshomaru glanced down at Inuyasha from the side of his eyes.

Rin tugged on his sleeve again, more insistent.

"Aren't you happy with Kagome, Inuyasha?" She asked, one hand clutched to her chest in a childlike manner.

The question caused Inuyasha to pause and glanced down at the girl. She was taller than she used to be, more womanly, but still so young and naïve. She also bore the black hair, brown eyes, and pale skin- features that all melded to form Kagome in his eyes.

"Yeah." He answered roughly, letting Tetsusaiga drop back into its sheath. "Yeah, I'm happy with her."

"Then stop fighting with Lord Sesshomaru and tell her that!" She said defiantly, a hand on her hip, the other jutting out in a random direction, pointing.

Inuyasha stared at the girl, realizing that his heart was hammering in his chest.

'_I…am happy.'_It seemed like a revelation. That despite the entire headache this mating ritual had put him through, despite all the stress of tying Kagome down, despite Sesshomaru, Inuyasha was happy.

"You're right, Rin." He grinned at the girl. '_It's about damn time I tell her that.'_

Inuyasha ruffled the girl's hair and stalked past Sesshomaru without another glance.

"Inuyasha." His cold brother stated.

"What now?" Inuyasha said, glancing over his shoulder.

"The final battle approaches." He replied simply.

Inuyasha thought for only a second before asking, "Naraku?"

Sesshomaru made no reply and Inuyasha simply nodded before taking off into the trees, knocking Jaken off Ah-Un in his passing with a cry of 'm'lord!'.

_'Like I was going to sleep without Kagome around anyways.' _Inuyasha reminded himself.

* * *

><p>Kagome meandered along the riverside, stretching in the early dawn, yawning as she did so.<p>

'_That was one rough night of sleep.'_She thought groggily, rubbing her back. She had slept fitfully, tossing and turning in her sleeping bag so much that Shippou had apologized and left to sleep next to Kirara.

Kagome paused and simply stood next to the river, her hand still rubbing her back when she felt the presence that meant she wasn't alone. She glanced over and saw Inuyasha and granted him a smile.

"Hey! I didn't expect to see you so early." Kagome said, tiredly waving. Inuyasha shook his head and smiled softly.

"Couldn't sleep." He admitted.

Kagome gave a small laugh.

"Me neither."

She watched as he took a few steps forward, gazing at her in a way that had her squirming.

"What is it?" She asked hesitantly, taking a step towards him. "Is something wrong?"

Inuyasha shook his head, biting his lip.

"No. Something is finally right." His voice was quiet, but the words still reached Kagome's ears.

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" She asked, taking another step forward, her heart thundering in her chest.

Her shoulders were suddenly grabbed; her body wrenched forward into what could only be an embrace, a sense of déjà vu befalling over her like when Inuyasha had grabbed her to throw her back into the well.

But the well was miles upon miles away, and back then Inuyasha hadn't kissed her.

The girl's eyes were wide after realizing the pressure on her mouth was indeed Inuyasha's doing, his mouth pressed roughly against her own. How long had it been since they had last kissed? Six months? Seven months, even?

He pulled back an inch or two, opening his eyes slightly to peer down his nose at her.

"W-What was that f-for?" Kagome asked weakly, clutching Inuyasha's fire rat robes in her fingers.

Inuyasha was as red as she felt, but she felt his arms tighten around her, one around her waist, the other clutching tightly to the back of her head.

"Because…" He started nervously, "Because I'm happy." He leaned forward to bump foreheads. "With you." He added for clarification's sake.

Kagome was still confused and opened her mouth to ask another question, but Inuyasha clutched her tighter and pulled her face up towards his again. This time, Kagome reacted.

Her arms came around his neck as she stood on the complete tips of her toes to reach him more fully, her body pressing into every contour of his with the action. She could hear a rumble of pleasure in Inuyasha's chest, and smiled despite the busy action her mouth was currently involved in.

Where before their kisses had always been rather controlled and slow to progress, here Inuyash wasted no time in biting Kagome's bottom lip to revel in the gasp that followed. He took advantage of her surprise to slide his tongue in, ravishing her mouth as she slid her hands in his hair, pulling him closer.

'_More.'_ She thought hungrily. '_I want more.'_

Inuyasha complied, sliding her towards the ground.

* * *

><p>His head was rested comfortably on her chest, and Kagome couldn't find it in herself to care about his proximity. His hand danced around her waist, eliciting goosebumps where her shirt had ridden up in their frenzy to be near to each other. To respond, she began playing with his hair, letting her fingers occasionally graze his ears.<p>

"So…" Kagome started lazily. "You want to explain this again?" She teased, letting her hand slide and draw a line down his neck. His head pressed in a little closer in response, causing Kagome's heart to falter for a second before sputtering back to normal. Inuyasha smirked before opening his mouth to speak.

"I ran into Sesshomaru and Rin." He quietly began, still sliding his claws feather light along her ribs. "At my mother's grave. Sesshomaru came to deliver a message."

His brow furrowed as he contemplated the actual message.

"Rin wanted to know where you were." He withheld the information just for now, squeezing Kagome a little tighter.

"It was actually a very simple thing." He murmured. "She asked if I was happy, and all I could answer was that I was. And suddenly…" his face ducked into her chest once more, his mouth pressing into her shirt. "Suddenly I just needed you." He whispered, but Kagome could still hear the words, her heart speeding once more.

She smiled, her eyes closing as she breathed in deeply.

"Thank you for saying so." She whispered back.

She continued messing with his hair, playing with the strands. It wasn't till at least 10 minutes later when she realized his hand was no longer dancing across her skin and she listened intently to hear his quiet snores. She gave a girlish grin as she slid her hand to his back, beginning to drift off as well.

'_What was it Inuyasha had said? Sesshomaru had a message for him?' _Kagome shrugged internally.

'_It couldn't have been that important.' _She realized as she slipped off to dream.

* * *

><p>The shadows were creeping slowly as the sun disappeared, the wind chilling Kagome after the warm weather. It wasn't the winds that were causing the goosebumps to rise on her arm though. No, rather it was the familiar white glow gliding past her eyes, catching her gaze and turning her head with their flight.<p>

Her eyes quickly glanced towards Inuyasha whose eyes were tracing their trail, his nose instinctively inhaling the scent of earth and clay.

"You should go see her." Kagome said uncomfortably, raising her right hand to clutch at her left arm, an instinctual habit of discomfort.

Inuyasha jerked his head towards her, his jaw set, his eyes pained and conflicted.

'_Just go Inuyasha. I can't stop you.' _Kagome thought bitterly, knowing she could do nothing about the situation. She averted her eyes, attempting to hide the pain. Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Kirara were behind them a ways, having paused as Kagome and Inuyasha broke off ahead of them before halting in their own pace.

Inuyasha turned his head in the direction the soul eaters had drifted. He fingered Tetsusaiga, contemplating.

Suddenly he whirled back towards Kagome, offering his hand.

"Come with me." He very nearly commanded. His eyes were boring into hers, the wind whipping his hair about his face, creating an intimidating presence.

Kagome, surprised by the gesture, took a hesitant step backwards.  
>"I-I don't know if I should be there." She said quietly, knowing she was much more terrified of Kikyo than she had ever been of Inuyasha.<p>

"I'm not leaving you again, Kagome." He said, reaching forward and lacing his fingers around her wrist and pulling her along his side, gently demanding her company. "You have just as much a right to be there." He added, glancing down at her.

The girl was pale, seemingly calm, but internally conflicted. She glanced over her shoulder at the group, waving once before they completely disappeared from view, so they understood that they would be back.

'_Hopefully.'_Kagome added to her thought.

The path was short, dark, and well covered in roots that Inuyasha easily led them through, keeping his hand on her, sliding it from her wrist to her hand. Another soul eater glided past Kagome, emanating cold as it passed.

Like many times before, Kikyo was sitting in the crook of a tree, her eyes half lidded as she awaited her guests.

"Inuyasha." She greeted the man simply, taking in his form while glancing over Kagome briefly. If she was surprised, she hid it well.

"I imagine congratulations are in order." She spoke calmly, but Kagome never knew with Kikyo. She couldn't help but remember almost being killed by her, but also the fact that she had seen her save many people, Inuyasha included.

"What's the meanin' of this?" Inuyasha asked, keeping his voice as calm as Kikyo's. She drifted to the ground, coming forward to stand before the two. Kagome didn't miss that the priestess's eyes flickered to Inuyasha's hand, still intertwined with hers, her ring glittering in the glow of the soul eaters circling Kikyo.

"Even I've heard of the famous strange girl and the half-demon joining and marrying." She stated, and this time, Kagome felt a distinct coldness to her tone. Not that she could necessarily _blame_Kikyo for her displeasure. If things had gone the way Kikyo and Inuyasha had wanted them to over fifty years ago, she would probably be Inuyasha's wife and mate now.

Inuyasha kept his fingers in Kagome's hand and gave them a gentle squeeze of reassurance. Kagome glanced up at his stoic face and realized that he had known this day would come- the day they would have to meet Kikyo.

"Our chance had come and gone." He said simply.

Kikyo blinked once before speaking once more.

"That is neither here nor there. My true message is this: Naraku is on the move."

Inuyasha stiffened while Kagome gasped.

"Where to?" the half-demon bit out angrily, spitting out the words. "What's he plannin'?"

Kikyo spread her hand towards the right. "He's moving west. I sense his presence, though I know not what he plans."

Kagome shook her head. "I don't understand. He's been so low key lately. We haven't been able to find a trace of him anywhere!"

"Indeed, Naraku has hidden himself expertly." Kikyo spoke sincerely, staring them both in the eyes. "He wouldn't have exposed his aura if he wasn't ready to face us all head on. It's best you all prepare accordingly."

Inuyasha nodded, his free hand rising to clench into a fist.

"We'll be ready for him." He started to turn but Kagome tugged on his hand, halting his steps.

Kagome gave a soft bow to Kikyo before murmuring "Thank you" to the priestess. Kikyo merely nodded her head in assent before Inuyasha placed a hand around the girl's shoulder and led her back through the woods. He glanced once over his shoulder, eyes soft and apologetic, but Kikyo knew the difference. Those eyes were sorry that he had hurt her, but not sorry that he was with Kagome. His entire body language screamed that Kagome was his now.

She shook her head as the couple left.

'_She did what I could not do. I do not begrudge her that._' And then departed.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha led her back towards the group, her hand still tightly in his grasp. Their return had been silent as they both dwelt over this latest news.<p>

"What news did Kikyo have?" Miroku asked first, breaking the silence.

"Naraku's on the move." Inuyasha answered simply.

The group was silent, but the shift in demeanor was obvious. Miroku brought his hand to the middle of Sango's back and Shippou gripped Kirara's fur in his hands from his place on her neck.

"Where to?" Sango replied a beat later.

"Further west." Kagome answered this time, glancing up to Inuyasha who nodded in response. "The actual destination is unknown." He tacked on. "Sesshomaru believes this is to be the final battle. We'll have to prepare."

Kagome jerked her head towards Inuyasha.

"Was that why Sesshomaru found you?" She nearly yelled. Inuyasha flattened his ears in response, grimacing.

"Why didn't you say anything?" She exclaimed, her hands flying up, letting go of Inuyasha's.

"I just…" Inuyasha could not think of one thing to say. Is this not the news his journey had prepared for him for? That it would all finally end.

_'We were all finally happy though.'_ His face fell and Kagome looked pained in response. He ducked his eyes, letting his hair act as a barrier from the group as he turned to face them all.

"I should have said something sooner, but it's only been a week since Sesshomaru. Let's take our time to prepare for the journey ahead." Inuyasha's voice was quiet but determined. "This is what we started this for. We'll take him out once and for all."

The group nodded, Miroku and Sango already turning to saddle Kirara. Inuyasha turned to face Kagome, her arms crossed against her chest.

"You should go home once more." He murmured softly.

Kagome started to open her mouth in objection but Inuyasha reached a hand forward, jerking her into his chest.

"Not for forever or even for the battle. We need you as much as any other on this team." He kept his head tilted so his words entered straight into her ear.

"Just go tell them you love them and enjoy their company for a night. See your friends."

Kagome's mouth was still agape, her hands now clutching the shoulders of her mate. When she gained her wits, she burrowed her face into his chest.

"Only on one condition." She responded, delicately twisting the strands of his hair surrounding her hand. Inuyasha paused to hear her out.

"That you come with me." She whispered, but his demon ears caught the words. They always did.

And he nodded.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I'm just going to go ahead and apologise for Chapters 12 through 1314. Thirteen was so awkward for me to write, you have no idea. You probably will when you read it though. I'm so bad at battle sequences. But I'm trying, in the name of an actual plot!

But hey, see this new review thing? It works great, try it out for yourself. ;)


	11. Chapter 11

**Betrothal**

****

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Inuyasha, but alas, I do not.

* * *

><p>The group made a quick journey back to the familiar village, the core from which this journey had begun. Kagome nodded and smiled at the villagers that greeted them warmly, realizing this was home for her friends. She felt saddened when she thought of how much destruction her being there had caused this village. It was a wonder they hadn't run her and her motley group out into the forest to fend for themselves.<p>

After quick goodbyes with promises to be safe on both ends, Miroku and Sango left to take care of Sango's Hiraikotsu.

"It's a shame I've let it get to this condition." She had said, knocking her fingers against the weapon slung on her back, which sure enough bore dings and knicks.

Kagome had dropped off Shippou with Kaede, ordering him to help organize the herbs they would most surely need for the coming travels.

"I know I can trust you with this." She poked the kit on the nose, making him wrinkle up his face. "I'll be back soon to help you out. Be good and listen to Kaede, okay?"

Shippou nodded and hugged his pseudo mother before surprising Inuyasha and jumping into his own arms to squeeze him as well. Inuyasha felt his face turn red, but placed a hand on the kit's back in recognition.

When they departed and were safely out of demon hearing distance, Kagome elbowed him in the ribs.

"How does it feel to be a dad?" she teased, earning a dark look from Inuyasha.

"Terrifying." He answered simply as he swung Kagome's empty yellow pack over his arm and slid his arm around Kagome's waist before jumping in the well.

* * *

><p>"That's strange; no one is home." Kagome said, slipping her shoes off in the hallway of the home. She padded over to a wall clock and checked the time, making an 'ah' sound as she did so.<p>

"It's too early. Souta will still be at school." She murmured, her finger thumping on her bottom lip. She turned her head to Inuyasha who was still standing still in the doorway, leaning against the door jam.

"Would you like to go shopping with me? Since we have to get stuff before we go back anyways." Kagome said, crossing her hands behind her back and cocking her head in the dog demon's direction. He rolled his eyes, but nodded.

"If we have to anyways." He mumbled.

"You know what that means then…" Kagome warned, taking a few steps back from Inuyasha who grumbled in response, grimacing at the tangible excitement Kagome was beginning to express.

"Jeans!" Kagome cried out, clapping her hands together.

It had begun as a bargain when it became obvious that Inuyasha would frequent the modern time more than they had originally anticipated. If Inuyasha wanted to come with Kagome in her time, he was going to have to do a better job of blending in, which had come to a compromise of him wearing actual pants, but keeping his shirts. A head covering was a given.

In return, Kagome always took him by a noodle cart and let him eat Ramen until he was sick, smiling at his ecstatic face.

Inuyasha growled as he shuffled into the hall, sliding the door shut behind him. Kagome had already spun off to grab the offending trousers that made Inuyasha so irritatingly uncomfortable.

She jogged back and thrust the clothing in his hands, letting him lead himself to the bathroom to change, a giddy smile on her face.

"Don't look so excited, wench." He growled out when he emerged, walking stiffly. "I don't get why this makes you so happy anyways." He added, running his hands down his thighs, attempting to drag the garments further down his hips to give him more maneuverability.

Kagome eyed the way they clothing hugged his (let's be honest here) extremely fit body, watching as they molded to his muscles.

She waved at hand at his words, smirking. "You wouldn't understand." She said, grinning to herself.

Inuyasha shook his head, giving a frustrated sigh.

Kagome stretched forward and took his hand in hers to pull him forwards.

"Let's get your hair fixed, and we'll be good to go, okay?" She said, attempting to tame her happiness at seeing her mate in her time's clothing.

He nodded, secretly happy to have his hair fixed. Kagome was gentle with the brush as she slid it through his long locks, pulling out any dirt that might have been caught up in their adventure, but more than that pleasure was that one hand scratched his ears as she brushed his hair, making almost the entire uncomfortable process of _jeans_ bearable.

He felt a low rumble of pleasure in his chest as she put the brush down and scratched both his ears simultaneously for a minute more before taking her hands away. Inuyasha pouted to himself as Kagome slid her hands along his hair and pulled it back to the nape of his neck to tie there before arranging the black bandana on top of his head to effectively hide the dog ears that sat atop his head.

"Good thing these parts of your hair hide the fact you don't have human ears." Kagome said, coming in front of Inuyasha, tugging the strands that always fell to the sides of his face and down his chest.

"Now I'll go get changed real quick, and we can go!" She said, dashing away up the stairs towards her room.

Within minutes, she had come back downstairs wearing her own jeans and a casual top that showed a little too much shoulders for the public eye as far as Inuyasha was concerned, yet he kept the comment to his self, simply walking before the girl to open the door and slide on the 'sandals' he also was forced to wear.

Kagome lagged behind a step, and Inuyasha glanced over his shoulder to see her gazing steadfastly in his direction.

"What is it, wench?" He said, surprised to see her blush as he asked.

Kagome shook her head.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all." She waved her hand at him, smiling as she passed him to head out the door.

'_You just don't know how nice of an ass you have in those jeans Inuyasha.'_ She thought devilishly as Inuyasha once more joined her side.

* * *

><p>"Alright, I definitely need to stock up on the bandages again. We go through them so fast…" Kagome murmured, reaching up and grabbing at least seven boxes to deposit in the cart Inuyasha was currently holding.<p>

"The herbs for burns are harder to find, so I should find some cooling ointment too." She continued, thinking out loud, glancing into the cart.

"KAGOME?!"

"Oh my god, that _is_ Kagome!"

"Kagome is actually here?!"

Said Kagome jumped at the shrieks and whirled around, Inuyasha jumping as well, jerking his head over his shoulder to see three familiar girls run up and squeal around Kagome.

"Ayumi, Eri, Yuka…" Kagome said, dead panning at the sight of her three friends all suddenly swarming her.

"Why didn't you call us and tell us you would be in town?!" Ayumi asked shocked.

"Yeah, last we heard of you, you had moved to America." Yuka said, crossing her arms at Kagome. "Without even a goodbye!"

"And we heard you got married." Eri said, almost disapprovingly. "How could you not invite your best friends?!" She exclaimed throwing her hands out.

"Uh, guys…" Kagome said, raising her hands at the onslaught, sweating under the pressure.

Inuyasha moved a step closer, coming up behind her to place a hand on her shoulder.

Her friends noticed the movement, raising an eyebrow at the man.

"And if it isn't the husband himself!" Eri commented.

"It's been a long time hasn't it?" Yuka nodded to herself, eyeing the dog demon they had only met a couple of times.

"You definitely scored on this one, Kagome. He doesn't look a day older than he did years ago!" Ayumi said, whispering in her friend's ear.

"And he's sexy to boot!" Yuka squealed, making Inuyasha blush a vibrant red.

"It's nice to see you guys too…" Kagome said, finally sighing.

"Oi, Is that Kagome I see?" came yet another familiar voice.

Kagome mentally groaned as Hojo came around the corner, carrying his own cart of goods.

"Oh, Hojo! It's been too long!" The girls slid apart to include him in the space. Hojo turned to Kagome and greeted her warmly, effectively earning a glare from Inuyasha who had not forgotten the scent of a certain previous suitor of Kagome's.

"And you must be Inuyasha! I had heard that Kagome got married." Hojo said, smiling a strained smile towards Inuyasha.

"That's right. I'm Kagome's husband." Inuyasha chewed out, glancing Hojo up and down.

Kagome, sensing trouble, effectively reached for Inuyasha's hand, locking her fingers through his.

"And what a wonderful surprise it is to see you all again." She said, smiling wide. "Unfortunately, we won't be in town long, or I would offer for us to all relax with each other soon…" Kagome said, taking a step closer to Inuyasha's side.

"What does Inuyasha do that you can't stay longer, Kagome?" Yuka whined. "We miss you!"

"Uh… he works in… security and defense! Real hush hush stuff." Kagome said, starting to pull Inuyasha away. "We really do have to be going now though. Still so much to do before we leave!" Kagome said, waving as she rushed towards the back of the store, dragging along Inuyasha.

They hid out there till Kagome felt sure that the group of friends had left.

"Few!" Kagome said, brushing her hand over her head. "They haven't changed much…"

Inuyasha merely 'feh'd.

"You owe me double ramen for putting up with that."

* * *

><p>"Oh Kagome! You're back!" Her mom rushed forward and enveloped the girl in her arms. "I saw your yellow pack and thought you must have gone out for a bit. Sorry we weren't around when you made it back."<p>

Her mother switched and took Inuyasha into her arms as well, Inuyasha not as surprised by the affection as he had been the first visit.

"It's so good to see you two." She said, smiling at them both. Kagome made to reply before a loud cry cut her words short.

"The demon!" cried out Kagome's grandpa as he waddled into the room, looking as old as he ever had.

"Ah Gramps…" Kagome sighed. "It's nice to see you too."

Inuyasha took no offense, merely nodding to Kagome's grandpa as they passed the two and headed to Kagome's room where Inuyasha finally dropped the parcels they had bought.

"Finally. Freedom." He said, ripping the bandana off his head, sighing as his ears wiggled from their perch on his head.

Kagome smiled and reached up to scratch his ears for a brief moment before throwing the hakama pants at his face.

"Here you go. Thanks for being a good sport." She reached up and kissed his cheek before heading out the door and closing it behind her for Inuyasha to change. He did so quickly, taking care only to make sure he didn't rip the jeans Kagome's mother had bought him so long ago.

Inuyasha found Kagome in the main room watching the television. No matter how many times Kagome had explained it, Inuyasha found it easier to just refer to it as the magic box.

"So Souta is out studying?" Kagome asked, sounding a bit disappointed.

"Yes. His entrance exams begin tomorrow. He's been studying so much lately." Kagome's mother continued speaking as Inuyasha entered the room and sat next to Kagome.

"What're entrance exams again?" Inuyasha asked, furrowing his brow at the familiar term.

"Do you remember when I had to come home for a few weeks a few years or so ago to do nothing but study? Entrance exams help us get into better schools for more education." Kagome calmly explained and Inuyasha shook at the memory. Not that he was going to say anything, but Kagome had been snappy anytime he came to visit, never slept, and always looked a little worse for wear.

He had been relieved when the 'exams' as she called them were over and she had slept nearly a day away, returning to a much more cheerful demeanor.

"Too bad you don't still need those excuses for school. I've thought of so many new illnesses since then." Her grandpa stated much to the humour of her mother who chuckled in response.

Kagome shook her head.

"Your excuses were so farfetched. It's a wonder they ever accepted them." She dryly responded before leaning against Inuyasha. By reflex, his arm rose up to come around her waist, settling her more firmly against him. Kagome's mother caught the movement, and Inuyasha felt himself grow embarrassed under her gaze.

"You outta be more grateful for those illnesses! Because they accepted them, you had an excuse for being gone to the other time." Her grandpa retorted, crossing his arms.

"He is correct there." Her mother calmly replied, placing a hand on her grandfather's knee.

Kagome sighed and reclined back further, hitting Inuyasha with a wave of her scent.

"I know he's right. But it was so hard coming back and answering so many questions about things I didn't even understand…" She continued. "And then this thing about us traveling to the States? When did that happen?"

She shook her head as if she didn't really care.

Her mother smiled sympathetically. "It's been a long road for us all, dearest."

Kagome sighed and stood up and stretched a second before turning to her grandfather.

"Anything I can do to help you out around the shrine?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Well, actually, now that you've asked…" He said, hoisting himself up to his knees. "I could use your help in the west wall's shed in cleaning out some of the artifacts. Some are completely destroyed, and some could use a good cleaning and you might even be able to tell me what some of it's used for…" He prattled on as he walked out of the room, Kagome following behind. Inuyasha stood up to follow when Kagome's mother called out to him.

"Inuyasha?" he paused and glanced back at her. She smiled easily and stood up, taking steps closer to him. "Would you mind helping me out with dinner?" She asked politely, smoothing her hands on her skirt and apron.

Inuyasha turned towards Kagome, but she was already heading out the door, not glancing back.

"U-uh…" He stuttered. "Sure, I mean." The words finally managed to tumble out of his mouth.

She clapped her hands together in a manner not unlike her daughter's. "Very good!"

She led the way to the kitchen, promptly placing a knife in his hand and a cutting board on the counter.

"Get to chopping then." She ordered, turning to her own task of preparing noodles. Inuyasha felt self-conscious as his mother-in-law continued watching him, occasionally muttering 'not too thick now' or other tidbits.

And then there was the very blunt comment of 'I'm glad you married Kagome'.

Inuyasha froze in his actions, the knife hovering in the air.

"You both seem a lot happier since it happened." She continued, paying no mind to Inuyasha's awkward behavior. "You'll be even happier when you have kids. Speaking of, when am I going to get my grandbabies? I want no less than three at least. And they had better have your ears."

Inuyasha slid the chopped food over to her, setting the knife down silently.

"I-I don't know that I can really control that…" He replied, feeling his face flush and his ears twitch.

The woman laughed loudly, sliding the vegetables into the noodles and stirring vehemently.

"You realize I'm teasing anyways? I do see the way you look after her and dote on her though. I wasn't teasing about you both being happier." She said, turning and winking at Inuyasha. He ducked his head in response, averting his eyes.

"Well, you did raise an amazing woman." Inuyasha admitted quietly, grabbing plates that the woman had begun to pull from the shelf to set out his self. "I can't thank either of you enough." He turned as he heard her quiet gasp, placing the plates out one by one as he had seen done so many times before.

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha turned his head, softly gazing at this woman that was his mate's flesh and blood. She reached a hand forward and touched his cheek with her fingertips.

"And I can't thank Kagome enough for giving me another son as wonderful as you are." She said, staring him straight in the eye.

Inuyasha felt his heart race.

_Son._

When had been the last time he had been called that?

_Son._

Without thinking, his arms opened and he took the older woman in his arms, bringing her close.

"Mother…" He whispered very softly.

He smelled her tears before he saw them, but he wasn't worried. He knew these weren't tears of sadness that his mother-in-law now shed for him.

Kagome and her grandfather would return with no clue about what had transpired in that kitchen, but Inuyasha felt himself gazing steadfastly at his family.

He couldn't help thinking that for someone who had no blood relative but a half-brother, he had a huge family to take care of him.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha reclined on Kagome's bed, watching as she flitted about in her pajamas, double checking to make sure they had all the necessary preparations before they left the next day. He sighed when she began counting bags and boxes for the third time.<p>

"Are you not going to sleep anytime soon?" He asked, watching as she continued running her fingers over items.

"You can go to sleep. I'll join soon." She murmured, still pacing around. Inuyasha reached a hand out and snagged her wrist, pulling her sharply till she fell down next to him amongst the blankets.

"You know I can't sleep without you." He whispered, nuzzling her neck, rewarding himself with her shiver.

"I won't be more than another few minutes." She tried to wager, halfheartedly attempting to rise up from the bed. Inuyasha's arm kept her easily pinned.

"I don't think so." He said, pressing his face into her neck.

She sighed in frustration, but Inuyasha felt her hand gently begin scratching at his scalp and knew all was forgiven.

"Lift your head up real quick. You left that hair tie in there." Kagome said. Inuyasha did as she said, his face hovering over hers as he rolled to allow her hands freedom to remove the hair tie.

"There." She said triumphantly as his hair fell over his shoulders, cascading around them like a wall. Suddenly Kagome realized she could only see Inuyasha's face staring down at hers.

"You could move now, ya know." She tried to say in a teasing tone, but it simply came out a little shaky.

"I could." He replied, smirking, before leaning down and pressing his mouth slowly to the corner of hers. Kagome cocked her head for an actual kiss, earning another smirk from her half-demon mate.

His mouth fell onto hers, moving slowly. A hand went to her waist, immediately pushing the shirt up enough to feel the skin of her hip under his hand. Kagome shifted at the cool touch, sliding her arms around him to make sure he realized she wanted him close.

He trailed the kisses down her throat, Kagome embracing the affection with open arms, quite literally. His claws began trailing over her skin, tracing her arms, her stomach, raising goose bumps in their wake, and Kagome would sigh from the shivers this elicited.

Inuyasha groaned himself when her own hands tugged on his hair, pulling his face up to bare his own neck. Kagome was quick to pepper him with her own kisses down the column of his throat.

"Wench." He sighed, letting his forehead drop against the junction of her neck and shoulder. She responded by pressing her face into his ears and hair, nuzzling and smiling. Inuyasha raised his head to kiss her, slowly, once more. Her own hands trailed back down from his neck, her fingers ducking under the folds of his robes to make way to his shoulders.

At this, Inuyasha froze and glanced at her fingers before raising a brow at the woman beneath him.

"What?" She asked all too innocently. Her leg suddenly bent and pressed against the side of his thigh, bringing his hips closer to hers.

Now Inuyasha might not be the brightest half-demon, but he could read _those_ signs very well.

The second Inuyasha's mouth hungrily met hers; she began untying his robes, pushing the heavy fabric back from his chest to slide her own hands against the warm skin. A low rumbling could be felt under the flesh before it even reached their ears. Inuyasha flashed his tongue to take a taste of her lips, eliciting Kagome's own squeal of pleasure.

Suddenly, Inuyasha pushed himself away, his hands pushing her shirt upwards. Kagome felt no shame as she grabbed the hem and threw the garment over her head.

Inuyasha immediately showered the new skin of her chest with kisses; he nipped and bit, and tasted the slight sweat from her skin, relishing in that moment.

A knock at the door immediately seized all motion in Inuyasha and Kagome's muscles.

"Kagome?" a soft voice tiredly called out. "Inuyasha?"

They both instantly recognized the voice of Souta and Inuyasha promptly rolled away while Kagome grabbed her shirt and threw it back over her torso.

"Coming Souta!" She called out with a very prominent blush across her cheeks, glancing back over at Inuyasha who lay with one arm thrown over his eyes. She padded over to the door and opened it for her brother.

"I didn't know you were coming back or I would have come home sooner to see you." He mumbled tiredly, rubbing his eyes.

"We understand, Souta." Kagome said, rubbing her brother's head. "Studying for entrance exams sucks, doesn't it?" She said.

Inuyasha made a sound of compliance, slowly raising himself from his laying down position. He was suddenly very grateful for his baggy pants as he shifted to place his elbows on his knees.

"Hey Inuyasha." Souta said sleepily, coming over to sit next to the half-demon. It took all of the half-demon's will not to simply pick up the runt and send him back out the door so he could continue his business with Kagome, but he knew Kagome wouldn't like that.

Instead, Inuyasha rubbed his fist into Souta's head who smiled at the action, swatting his arm away.

Kagome came to sit next to them and together they reclined back and talked about school, friends, and journeys.

When Kagome's mother came through the next morning, she smiled at her children with Inuyasha propped up and Kagome leaning against his chest, Souta's head in her lap, her hand still entwined in his hair where she had been stroking it- all still deeply asleep.

* * *

><p>When they returned through the well, Inuyasha felt his hair stand on end. He sniffed the air and put his hand on Tetsusaiga.<p>

"What is it?" Kagome asked, already clutching her bow and falling back to keep her eyes on the surroundings.

"Tears." Inuyasha said simply. The scent was light and damp on the air and always made Inuyasha want to wrinkle his nose. He sniffed once more before jerking his head in one direction.

"I think it's Sango." He said uneasily. Sango and tears was never a good sign; she was too tough for tears.

Kagome gasped and immediately set off in the direction Inuyasha had gestured though he simply picked her up from behind and ran to make better time.

They found their friends easily enough; Shippou sat on Sango's back, patting her shoulder gently, Miroku kneeling in front of her, his hand on her cheek. When he noticed their presence, he murmured something more to Sango before standing to meet them halfway.

"What's wrong with Sango?" Kagome immediately asked as her feet made contact with the ground.

"Sango is very… emotional right now." Miroku tried to hesitantly say, his face pale.

"So I gathered." Kagome replied sarcastically, peeking around Miroku to her best female friend. "What's wrong though?"

"Nothing is wrong exactly…" Miroku started when Inuyasha gasped. Miroku caught Inuyasha's gaze whose eyes were questioning the monk's. Inuyasha's ears swiveled again, and Inuyasha confirmed the second pulse that could be heard flowing with Sango's.

"She's just pregnant." Miroku finally admitted, defeated.

Kagome whirled her head around, her jaw agape.

"She's…pregnant?" She asked hesitantly, glancing back over to her friend who was still crouched and crying.

Miroku nodded and no one had to explain why the woman cried rather than rejoiced.

They were entering the most dangerous climax of their journey with no true knowledge that they could all survive the ending. The question was out about whether she would fight or not; this battle was too long coming to end it now for pregnancy.

Of course she cried; for her revenge, for her family, and for her child.

"Well." Kagome said, straightening and marching forward. Miroku turned as Kagome walked over to her friend, sitting next to her and immediately wrapping an arm around her. The girl cried harder into Kagome's chest, clutching her arms.

"She can only be a few weeks along." Miroku muttered.

Inuyasha nodded. "If she was further, I would've noticed sooner. The stronger the pup, the more obvious it's pulse and scent is."

Miroku sighed and shook his head, running his wind tunnel hand through his hair.

"As if we didn't have more of a reason to fight." He said, looking at his hand as he pulled it from his hair.

A moment of silence passed before Miroku clutched his hand into a fist.

"We will kill Naraku." He began taking steps towards his wife.

"My child will not have this life." He declared before placing his own arms around Sango who only cried harder.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I know. I'm a terrible person for not updating sooner. I am sooo so so stuck on Chapter 13. I know what to write, I'm just terrible at writing this situation. It's taken me over a month to hit my stride with it, and even now it's still difficult. So instead, I uploaded a chapter anyways to let you guys know that I am still alive and that I am still planning this story. Add school, a new job, and a new city to the mix, and I'm just overloaded.<p>

Review please? Help me out of this rut. :'(


	12. Chapter 12

**Betrothal**

****Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

><p>"Kagura." The voice was mellow, deep, and sliced the air when used. The woman nodded her head in compliance- never because she felt the honour was deserved.<p>

"They are on the move as you have predicted." She stated flatly. A draft blew her bangs across her face and she raised her blood red eyes. Naraku tilted his head to direct his gaze behind Kagura.

"Kanna."

The snow white girl took a step forward, her eyes blank, looking as ethereal as she had from her moment of creation.

"Master." She replied in monotone, her fingers biting into their hold on her omnipresent mirror.

"You know what to do." He stated, turning his head back to gaze through the window and across the landscape. Kagura pinched her brows at the demon, glaring in open defiance.

His eyes glanced at her for only a brief second.

"Don't think I don't acknowledge how you feel about this." He stated, moving a hand to prop underneath his chin. "If you so much as take one step out of line, there will be consequences." His fist flexed fractionally and Kagura felt her heart constrict, despite only being a detachment of her body. She gasped, a hand clutching her chest, her knuckles white.

Naraku relaxed his hand and Kagura took a step forward to stop her collapsing. She righted herself as quickly as she was able, breathing heavily.

"Dually noted." Kagura managed to mutter before turning on her heel and leaving the room.

Kanna's eyes followed her sister's form before blinking back forward.

"Such a rebellious child I have sprung forth." Naraku smirked, his face still turned towards the window. His aura was stifling, the miasma potent enough to unnerve even Kanna against his powers, though she showed no outward appearance of her unease.

"But you have been loyal." He mused aloud, tapping his fingers against his own knee. "And this master knows how to award this loyalty. Come, Kanna. Step forward."

The girl in white padded forward, ducking her head and closing her eyes before her master. His fingers reached forward, briefly touching the very center of her forehead. Kanna's eyes widened fractionally at the sudden warmth she felt, her hair rising along her arms at the new senses she now possessed.

"Take your heart." Naraku said simply. "You are out of my detection."

Kanna was not ignorant enough to believe that, but nodded all the same before standing upright once more.

"You are too generous." Kanna said with no inflection, turning to leave.

Blood red eyes watched her as she left the chamber, Kagura's hand fisting in jealousy as she became aware of the heartbeat beneath her sister's chest. Kanna paused to gaze at Kagura, her face emotionless.

A moment of tense silence followed before the elder of the two nodded, Kanna returning her gaze forward once she lifted her head, her steps taking her out of the columned corridor. The message was silently received as the younger sighed and followed.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha's eyes wrenched open as he heard the quick hammering of Sango's heart suddenly accelerate and her footsteps as she ran as far from camp as she could in the split second she felt her morning sickness arrive upon waking. Her steps were quickly followed by Miroku's frantic yet clumsy pace as he groggily helped to hold her hair back and rubbing her back, quickly following to rub her bum.<p>

"Do you…" Sango started, heaving with her hands on her knees. "…really think... that that's helping me right now?" She exclaimed while throwing him an incredulous look from her vantage point.

Miroku grinned and continued his ministrations while calmly replying, "It's the little things in life, Sango."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he saw that the situation was under control and settled back to rest for a moment longer, Kagome shifting in his lap as he did so.

"Sango alright?" She mumbled, not bothering with opening her eyes. Inuyasha smirked at her laziness and settled his hand onto the curve of her waist.

"She'll be fine. Miroku's being good." Inuyasha's eyes flickered up at the couple, Sango's face red from the monk's teasing. "As good as he can be, anyways." He tacked on at the end, smirking wider.

Kagome 'hmphd' before pushing her face into his neck, earning a low rumble from Inuyasha's chest.

"Watch it now." He murmured without any real threat, tilting his head down.

The girl smiled into his skin before sighing and forcing herself up, bringing a hand up to catch the yawn that forced its escape. Inuyasha scooped her up, alighting onto the ground as Sango and Miroku lazily trickled back into camp.

"How're you feeling?" Kagome asked Sango gently, patting her friend on the shoulder.

"Ugh." Sango replied, wincing as she sat down, rubbing her stomach.

Kagome nodded sympathetically while leaning down to pick up the still drowsy kit that had taken to sleeping in Kagome's sleeping bag. He curled up in her arms and continued dozing as Miroku passed around Kagome's breakfast bars.

"Even your cooking is better than this stuff, Kagome." Inuyasha muttered, sticking his tongue out at the nut and fruit granola bar.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She shot back with a dark glare that had Inuyasha quickly recoiling with stutters and promises of enjoyment at her meals. She only glared harder when a sudden pulse drew her attention.

She gasped and Inuyasha straightened, already placing a hand onto Tetsusaiga.

"Where?" he asked, all too familiar with Kagome's shard sense response.

The rest of the group stood at attention as Kagome pointed towards the sky, a feather just barely visible in the distance.

"It's…" Kagome started.

"KOHAKU!" Sango yelled, her eyes wide. She stepped forward at a brisk pace before Miroku pulled her shoulder back.

"Sango-" Miroku started, but his wife rolled her shoulders and watched as the feather in the sky drew closer. "My brother." She whispered.

Miroku glanced back at Inuyasha whose mouth turned down into a grimace.

'_This can't be good…'_ Inuyasha thought. They had traveled for a week and a half without incident and Inuyasha would be lying if he thought the silence wasn't causing his nerves to strain.

Sango immediately whirled as Kirara engulfed herself in flames to reveal her true form. The demon slayer and monk didn't hesitate as they straddled the cat, immediately taking off into the air.

Kagome immediately picked up her bow and began to slide onto Inuyasha's back when Kanna stepped into their pathway. Kagome froze when she was the white hair and skin, the sun reflecting off the mirror in her hands.

"C'mon Kagome! We have to get goin'!" Inuyasha said from where he was knelt on the ground, one hand already braced against Kagome's thigh while her other foot stayed planted on the ground. Shippou jumped up to his shoulder and pointed silently.

Kagome stood up as Inuyasha straightened up, his hand immediately coming down on Tetsusaiga's hilt to draw the sword.

But the girl only stared forward at the two before shaking her head once and closing her eyes.

"What's goin' on?" Inuyasha muttered before realizing that Miroku and Sango wouldn't have noticed they weren't following.

"I don't know." Kagome whispered back, keeping one hand brushing against the feathers of her arrows.

"Something's happening!" Shippou gasped. Inuyasha and Kagome both took a step in surprise as light began emanating in a bluish hue from the mirror. Inuyasha placed an arm in front of Kagome, taking a quick step to place his body in front of hers.

"Her eyes…" Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha had been too preoccupied with the mirror to notice Kanna had opened her eyes. His brow furrowed at her eyes which were blank and emanating the same blue light her mirror was releasing.

Suddenly Shippou shrieked and Inuyasha and Kagome whirled in his direction, only to be surprised to see his paw pointing in Kagome's direction. Inuyasha growled in rage as Kagome screamed at her body that was shining a shimmery shade of blue till she was transparent.

Inuyasha whirled with claws extended, jumping towards Kanna to thrash her, only to fall back against a barrier, screaming in rage and pain as he lifted himself from the ground.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shrieked, staring at her hands, her fingertips already disappearing. "She's using the souls in her mirror!" She realized, turning her head to gaze at the girl who was taking steps closer.

'_He will not stop you from disappearing.'_ Spoke a cold voice in her mind and Kagome felt her eyes widen as her senses became lost to her.

"What's going on?!" She shrieked, shaking her head to rid her mind of Kanna's influence.

"I don't know!" Inuyasha said, not realizing Kagome wasn't actually speaking to him, turning to swing Tetsusaiga at the barrier. It rebounded with a _crack_ before flinging Inuyasha's arm backwards, making him stumble back.

Kanna lifted one hand to drift towards her mirror, touching its surface with two fingers. Kagome squinted as a beast of light began drawing itself forth from the mirror, leaving the protective barrier that surrounded its owner.

'_That should keep the hanyou and fox demon busy.'_ Kanna's voice spoke in her head again and Kagome felt a wave of dizziness wash over her. She blinked, only to open her eyes inside the barrier rather than outside it. Inuyasha and Shippou were both jumping, Inuyasha to attack and Shippou to merely avoid being squished. Despite the view, all was silent inside the barrier. The sudden change from chaos to calm was stifling and Kagome raised a hand to her head.

"Kagome."

Kagome jerked her head to towards the detached demon. Her eyes were still casting an eerie blue light but gazing towards the miko unflinchingly. Kagome felt herself grimace in response, the eyes unsettling.

"The end is coming." Kanna iterated in her stone cold voice, quiet as a mouse.

Kagome felt her hand lowering from her arrows an inch.

"W-What do you mean?" She asked, her voice cracking.

"I will show you the truth." The girl replied simply, raising her mirror. Kagome flinched as the mirror flashed brilliantly before showing the demon of her nightmares.

"Naraku?" Kagome whispered, squinting into the mirror.

Kanna did not respond as Kagome watched, her eyes widening as she realized what was being shown to her, her mouth literally dropping inches.

"Why?" Kagome asked so quietly, afraid to speak louder, as if it would give away her sudden knowledge.

"The end is near." Kanna said simply. Her fingers twitched and the image in the glass dissipated, replacing itself with the completely normal reflection of Kagome's shocked face. How many times had she heard or thought this same phrase?

"But… y-you're his…" Kagome tried to find the right word.

"Tool." Kanna replied blankly.

"Well," Kagome hesitated. "Yeah."

Kanna carried on, unaffected. "I am a tool with a will."

Kagome was startled when a slice cut the girl's cheek, red blood shining bright on her white skin. Kanna didn't react, her eyes still chillingly blue.

"Today will be my final day." She explained, turning sideways to face the battling onslaught outside the barrier. Kagome glanced outwards for the first time, taking in what was really going on.

Inuyasha held Tetsusaiga high, the bringer of light spitting blood from the side of its jaw. Inuyasha kneeled and launched into a jump, bringing the sword down hard onto the creature's shoulder.

A shot of blood exploding caused Kagome to jerk once more to the white haired demon to her left where the same cut to the light bringer appeared on Kanna's body.

She couldn't help but be conflicted in that moment as she watched a long term enemy being slaughtered in front of her eyes. This demon had attempted to kill her and her friends more times than she could count, had helped herself to sneaking around the shadows to learn their secrets, and yet had so suddenly turned the favour her friends would have in winning this battle.

'_It is my will.'_ Kanna spoke in her mind, Kagome no longer afraid of the voice in her head.

She only nodded at the girl, standing tall next to her to watch the battle proceed. Inuyasha was whirling Tetsusaiga, shouting words that Kagome could still not hear. She didn't have to use much imagination to imagine her mate's curses.

'_Your last act of will.'_ Kagome retorted, gripping her hand into a fist as she saw blood fly once more inside and outside the barrier.

'_My only act of will.'_ Kanna replied. Kagome felt her hand stretching out to her side, touching the girl's head only briefly before Inuyasha drove Tetsusaiga through the torso of the light demon, dragging the sword through his body to its head. Kagome felt the blood hit her hand, cringing as the barrier shattered and the mirror fell to the ground, the glass now cracked.

"Kagome!" Shippou shrieked, immediately bounding up to her, not noticing the way her hands were shaking, one absolutely covered in thick red blood.

"We didn't know where you were!" He cried out, immediately jumping into her chest and curling into her body. His little paws gripped her shirt where they landed and Kagome felt her clean hand come around the kit on instinct.

"What happened to that little bitch?" Inuyasha growled as he stalked back to Kagome, one hand still holding Tetsusaiga as his eyes peered at every inch of their surroundings.

"She…She's gone." Kagome managed to croak, still unsure how to manage the conflict inside of her. Kanna's body was nowhere to be found, already having dissipated into the air.

Inuyasha's ear twitched at her voice. He turned his head to gaze at her, taking in her blood spattered appearance and her wide wide eyes. The sight unsettled him in a way he couldn't describe.

"Kagome…" He started slowly, walking forward to place a hand on the back of her head to draw her closer. "What happened?" he asked, speaking slowly.

Kagome was staring past him, taking a moment before turning her own eyes to his bright and fiery amber ones.

"You killed her." She replied. Her eyes fell to her hand that was still outstretched and dripping.

"She took you away." Shippou replied quietly, disturbed by his pseudo-mother's shift in emotions.

Kagome's hand still shook when she noticed a glittering on the ground. She refocused on the mirror to see the crack that split the glass into shards that still were held in the frame.

"She showed me the truth." She replied calmly, fisting her bloody hand before bending down to pick up the mirror.

Inuyasha watched apprehensively, not sure how to react. Kagome held the mirror in her bloody hand while her other hand let go of Shippou, who jumped onto her shoulder, to press her fingertips into its surface. She lifted her bright brown eyes back to his and Inuyasha couldn't remember the last time he had ever seen her so determined.

"What truth?" he asked, his curiosity getting the better of him. His voice was quieter than what he had been previously using, the sudden atmosphere of the situation pressing in on him.

Kagome drew in a breath and blinked once before stating very clearly-

"How to kill Naraku."

* * *

><p>Author's Note; There's really no excuse other than I'm a busy college student. I'm not done with chapter 14, but you guys have been wonderfully patient and I've recently been receiving PMs about helping me out with this story and reminding me about my original excitement for this story. In return for the encouragement, I am releasing the next chapter anyways. I may have hit a rut in my own creative writing, but I want to finish this story. Hang on with me guys.<p>

You're awesome!


	13. Chapter 13

**Betrothal**

**Disclaimer;** you know the drill.

* * *

><p>Kagura's hair was whipping around her face, smacking her skin harshly as the breezes blew in alternate directions around her and her companion. She glanced at Kohaku once who sat huddled against her back, his knees tucked up under his chin.<p>

'_He's probably chilled.'_ Kagura allowed as her feather drifted closer towards the ground. She peered further behind them to see the kid's sister and the monk following behind them on her large cat demon. She wasn't worried of being attacked; they would not risk the life of Kohaku she had long ago learned. She frowned though when she didn't see the priestess or the half-demon, Inuyasha.

'_They should have followed as well.'_ Kagura thought, her brow furrowing. She tipped their flight closer to the ground, gaining speed with the descent. Riding the air currents was second nature to the wind sorceress, something she did and reacted on with pure instinct.

She felt a tremble against her back and felt her lips turn down though she did not peer back again.

"Where are we going, Kagura?" His voice was deeper than it had been when the runt had first been tied to Naraku.

"To safety." She replied without elaborating.

In all reality, Kagura had planned to dump the kid off with Inuyasha. With Kohaku's memories returned, the boy had released the grasp of Naraku's servitude, merely ending ties of control. His life still dwelt in the jewel shard in his neck, and Kagura had thought that the young priestess would find a way to help the boy.

Not that Kagura _cared_ or anything, she was sure to remind herself with a shake of her head. It was simply, well, _upsetting_ to see this human being who had no choice in his manipulation get the short end of the stick like that. And he was sure better company than Kanna's stony silence.

But if Inuyasha wasn't around yet, then Kagura would have to seek out the next best thing.

"_Sesshomaru had a ward near Kohaku's age…"_ she remembered faintly. Kagura had no idea where to begin looking for Sesshomaru and she suddenly wished she had Kanna and her mirror of infinite knowledge.

The thought of Kanna brought a mild pain to the heart that was not in her chest. She was jealous of Kanna's heart and her new freedom. Kanna was the girl who had nothing to say, nothing to question, and nothing to feel. What use would she make of a heart?

Kagura had always been the opposite. She was full in body and full in heart, her emotions prone to be volatile and ever changing, just like the wind she bent. She yearned and maintained desires and constantly was tortured for her insolence.

Because she was supposed to be a tool and nothing more.

She had become so immersed in her thoughts that she almost didn't sense the flying pink arrow that barely grazed the feather. It immediately shrunk its size, sending the two passengers into a sharply vertical descent.

Momentarily dazed, and with echoes of Kohaku's surprised screams in her ears, Kagura pushed herself up from her unforgiving crash into the dirt. The boy hand landed near her, his heel landing smartly into her spine.

"The hell?" She spit out while rolling the boy off her as she quickly stood up, her fan at the ready.

She sensed the priestess before she saw her. The clay woman came through the trees, her soul eaters swirling around her protectively.

"What was that for?" The demoness grumbled, using her fan to whip the dirt away from her robes. She sent a quick whirl to the male next to her, brushing him off in one fell swoop.

Kikyo was eerily silent as she stood at the base of a tree with her bow still held firmly in her grasp.

"You're talkative." Kagura sarcastically replied to the woman's stare.

"I sensed the jewel shard." The priestess stated, her gaze turning from Kagura to Kohaku next to her. Kohaku's eyes widened as he unconsciously reached a hand backwards to scratch at his neck and the jewel shard that was just under the skin there.

"Kohaku!" The shout made Kohaku jump, though Kagura was unsurprised by the entrance of the demon slayer and the monk.

The woman quickly pulled her brother into her body, embracing him fiercely. The monk took a stance in front of her, his staff held protectively in front of his chest.

"Just what is this that is going on?" He asked calmly, eyeing the scene before him. Kagura watched as his eyes quickly took in the scenario, his brows rising at the presence of Kikyo.

"Kikyo." It wasn't a question, but more of a confused statement. Kagura felt her own glance darting back towards the dead priestess, searching for a reaction.

It wasn't the first time that Kikyo had seen the child, Kagura knew. There had simply been far too many crossovers in battles and travels for her to have missed him. That still did not explain why the wind sorceress and companion had suddenly been shot down from the sky.

"As the pervert asked," Kagura heard a belligerent 'Hey!' from behind her, "what is happening here?"

Kikyo merely stepped forward, never batting an eye at Kagura. She stepped past her, making no sound on the grass and leaves beneath her. She stepped forward to Miroku, looking just past his shoulder.

"Inuyasha does not appear to be in your company." She stated monotonously. Miroku pursed his lips at that, but Kagura saw the realization dawn when he realized the woman was right. He gripped his hands tighter on the staff, standing straighter.

"He and Lady Kagome are perfectly able to take care of themselves." He replied, taking a step forward to better guard his wife. "If you have no other business with us, than we can each carry on our way."

"The jewel is my business." She replied, her eyes now glued to the man in the demon slayer's arms. Her arms flexed tighter around him, while he simply stood there with his eyes widely staring at the clay priestess. "And he has a shard."

The two stared at each other for a moment longer before Sango pushed him behind her back, unnerved by the woman's gaze. Kagura could sense the unease and contempt those two held for the dead woman.

"In fact," Kikyo continued, "I believe it to be the last shard not accounted for."

She turned her stare to Kagura, piercing her red eyes with her own brown ones. "Is this not so?"

Kagura felt the stares of four people attack her at once. She stood straighter as she stared back at each of them in turn before settling back onto Kikyo.

"You might or might not be mistaken." She replied haughtily, letting her fan hang at the tips of her fingers.

"Kagome holds her own, while Naraku holds the remainder." Kikyo pointed at Kohaku, her hand eerily pale and sharp in contrast to the setting around her.

"This is the last to be collected."

Sango shook her head, her hand clenched into a fist at her chest.

"That can't be true. Koga still has his two jewel shards!"

Kagura shook her head in response without a second thought. Sango saw the movement and jerked her head towards her, questioning her with her eyes.

"His shards were taken only weeks ago." Kagura said dryly, crossing her arms as she did so. What was the point in hiding it?

The demon slayer and monk exchanged a look that obviously communicated whether they should trust the information or not. Sango stretched her hand to touch Kohaku once more, her fingers running through his hair. Kohaku leaned into the motion despite the awkwardness Kagura knew he felt being around his sister.

"Your brother's life is tied to the jewel shard embodied in him?" Kikyo turned her eyes straight to Sango's.

Sango nodded, glancing down at the boy who was staying so silent.

"We have yet to discover a way to remove it without…" She let the thought trail off as her knuckles whitened when she tightened her hand on his shoulder.

"Without ending his life." Kikyo surmised. Sango nodded before Miroku added, "If his is truly the last shard, than it would seem Naraku no longer has a use for his… existence."

He turned towards Kagura, his expression contemplative.

"Where were you taking him?" He asked suspiciously.

Kagura shifted her weight to her other foot.

"Away." She answered simply.

"She was taking me to find you guys…" spoke a timid voice, and the whole group turned towards Kohaku who was pushing away from his sister's arm. "She was trying to keep me safe." His voice was quiet, but convincing. Regardless, Sango and Miroku held a face of distrust at this explanation.

"Why did she not stop when we followed then?" Sango quickly asked

Kagura just smirked, glancing up and down at Sango and Miroku.

"You're strong," She paused for a brief moment, "for a pair of humans. But the only ones who could really protect him from Naraku was Inuyasha or Sesshomaru." She ignored the disbelief in their eyes. "Inuyasha did not follow, and we were too close when we passed you."

"Too close?" Miroku seemed to glance around.

"You are near my master, Naraku." Kagura relayed.

The air seemed tenser as Sango and Miroku straightened, peering around them.

"When Inuyasha and that other woman didn't follow, I decided to find Sesshomaru." Kagura ruffled a hand through her hair. "That is, before I had an untimely collision with the ground."

Kikyo was unapologetic.

"You would give the last sacred jewel shard over to the protection of a _demon_?" Kikyo's voice was low and full of distaste, a malevolent tone making even Kagura's skin feel chilled.

"To anyone capable of defeating Naraku." The wind sorceress retaliated, puffing out. Like hell she would be bent by this priestess.

"Someone who is capable of handling the jewel should be its protector."

"This isn't about protecting the jewel!" Kagura retorted, her fan poised and ready.

"It's about protecting my brother!" The shout startled even Kagura, but more was the fact that the woman was suddenly at Kagura's side, her own pose threatening in stance. Kagura's eyes met Sango's for a brief moment. They nodded once before turning back to face the clay priestess.

Kikyo was obviously surprised, but only reacted by sliding her bow over her shoulders, raising her hands.

"Of course you would want to protect your brother. I meant no harm." She replied. "Merely that someone with _skill_ and _knowledge _with concern to the jewel might be a better help than some demon."

"And what is it you're suggesting?" Kagura spit out, her brows furrowed.

"Let me take him." She replied simply. Sango shook her head immediately.

"You're not taking him out of my sight."

Kikyo furrowed her brow at Sango.

"You are too preoccupied with the battle at hand. You cannot defend and attack at the same time." Kikyo said.

"Like hell I can't-" Sango began to reply before being cut off by Miroku stepping between the two groups.

"I think we should hear Lady Kikyo out." He reprimanded his wife quietly, staring only in her eyes.

"Kohaku is my brother." Sango muttered through her teeth, glaring back at her husband. "If you think I'm going to let him go off with _Kikyo…"_

"Kikyo is not our enemy." Miroku reminded her softly. Kagura's eyes flitted between the three, her stance never relaxing.

"I would watch over him with Sesshomaru, if that is the desire." Kikyo continued slowly.

"I don't want him with Sesshomaru either!" Sango exclaimed, nearly stamping her foot like a child.

"Pardon, but… do I have a say in what happens to me?"

Everyone jerked their heads towards Kohaku who stood, one foot scratching at the other as four pairs of eyes met his.

"I-I mean, I don't really wanna be killed either." He said lamely, his cheeks flushing.

"And you won't be, if I have anything to do with it." Sango growled out.

"But Sesshomaru won't hurt me." Kohaku continued. He took a few steps, growing in confidence the closer he reached his sister.

"Naraku is the enemy, and the only enemy of worth in being destroyed. Kagura and I know this better than anyone." He continued on after nodding once at Kagura. "Sesshomaru would not hurt me, because I've helped Rin." He glanced over at Kikyo.

"She won't hurt me, because… she's a protector." Kohaku knew very little about this Lady Kikyo, but he could read it in her nature. She was not evil. Kikyo attempted a soothing smile.

"I'll be safe." He turned back to his sister. "If there's a chance that I'll live, I'll take it. But defeating Naraku is the only thing that's really important, and that's your job, sister."

Sango's lips were ajar. Her emotions betrayed her as her eyes started to fog over with tears.

"But…" She started.

"I can take care of myself now, sister." Kohaku cut her off, but placed his hands on her shoulders. He neared her height, but he was still young enough to push himself into her arms for an embrace. Kagura and Kikyo averted their eyes, giving the family a moment of affection.

"You're going to be an uncle, you know." Sango whispered into his ear. Kohaku lifted his head and grinned.

"That'll be great." His head turned towards Miroku with a raised brow who gave a slight nod with a smile.

Kohaku nodded in kind, softly speaking one sentence to them both.

"My family is growing again." He said, before stepping back. He turned towards Kagura who merely snorted at him and gave him a half-hearted "Be safe, kid. I didn't risk my neck bringing you all the way out here for nothing."

Kohaku only shook his head at that before turning towards Kikyo.

"We should depart soon." He said. He eyed the soul eaters around Kikyo, watching them dance in their circling, swirling fashion.

Kikyo nodded and merely bowed before the crowd around her before walking towards the forest. Kohaku waved once before jogging to follow behind her.

The three stood in silence for moments, simply staring before Kirara touched her head to her master's back.

"Why did you save him?" Sango suddenly blurted out, not even looking at Kagura.

The wind sorceress looked at the demon slayer and frowned, raising her hand to grab her feather from her hair.

"He grew on me." She answered simply, before releasing her wind and taking to the clouds.

Sango watched her disappear back from where she had come, not realizing that her tears were now streaking her cheeks in silence.

"We should find Inuyasha and Lady Kagome. I fear they might have run into trouble." Miroku stated, gently pressing against his wife's shoulder. She nodded, wiping at her eyes quickly before striding towards Kirara to saddle her.

While flying, Miroku rubbed her shoulders.

"He knows who you are at least." He stated softly.

Sango nodded, staring ahead stiffly.

"Which only makes this all the harder." She replied bitterly.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note;;<strong> Am I even alive anymore?

.;

Review, lovelies!


End file.
